Humains
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: En temps de guerre, tout le monde les voyait comme des machines. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas, ils étaient humains, et personne ne pouvait leur enlever ça. Mauvais résumé, histoire entre un nabot arrogant et une gamine dévouée. Rivamika, rating T pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Bon, voici une nouvelle fanfic, cette fois sur l'attaque des titans ! Figurez-vous que je n'ai commencé ce manga que récemment et que j'ai soudain eu de l'inspiration ! **

**Cette fic est un Rivamika (ship Rivaille/Livaï x Mikasa). Ce sont mes deux personnages préférés et je trouve qu'ils forment un duo épique, après, en couple, j'avoue que je sais pas trop ce que ça donnerait... Mais j'ai voulu tenter.**

**Je tiens quand même à préciser que même s'ils s'appellent tous les deux Ackerman, ce n'est pas de l'inceste. Ils ont sûrement un arrière grand-parent commun, mais d'après des sources fiables, ce ne serait pas une relation incestueuse. **

**Bon voilà, je ne possède pas AoT, malheureusement, donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le caporal-chef Livaï. Souvent considéré comme étant le meilleur soldat des bataillons d'exploration. On se référait souvent à lui comme l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, tueur de titans, protecteur des humains. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il savait pertinemment à quel point c'était faux. S'il avait été si fort alors il aurait réellement pu sauver ses proches. S'il avait été un véritable tueur de titans alors il aurait pu tuer le titan féminin. S'il avait vraiment été le protecteur des humains alors il ne se tiendrait pas ainsi, debout, à observer les cadavres de son équipe, le visage interdit. Il avait vu un à un les corps sans vie de ses compagnons au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur assassin. Il s'était arrêté devant celui de Petra, laquelle avait le crâne et tout le haut de son corps fracassés contre un arbre. Cette vision n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pourtant il en avait enregistré les moindres détails. L'écorce de l'arbre qui baignait dans le sang de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux roux où l'on pouvait distinguer des giclures sombres. Son visage parsemé de tâches carmin. Ses yeux jadis si animés qui étaient à présent éteints. Et il avait su que cette vision douloureuse ne quitterait pas son esprit durant longtemps, si ce n'était qu'il la garderait pour toujours.

Il pinça les lèvres en songeant à quel point ce surnom était ridicule tandis qu'un goût amer lui emplissait la bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir, il ne ressentait plus rien, il ne voulait rien ressentir. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il était conscient que cela l'avait énormément affecté et que, l'adrénaline du combat passée, ce sentiment déchirant allait refaire surface.

Alors qu'il se déplaçait à l'aide des branches voisines, il aperçut le corps imposant du titan féminin. Il déglutit à la vue du mastodonte qui courait à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il n'avait pas peur, cependant...

Il bouillonait de l'envie furieuse d'en découdre. Il devait le tuer.

Mais il se stoppa bien vite dans ses pensées lorsqu'il reconnut la fine silhouette d'un de ses soldats qui suivait le titan. Cette silhouette était aisément reconnaissable de par les ondes négatives qui émanaient d'elle lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il repensa à son propre statut. Malgré tout, il était le caporal-chef du bataillon d'exploration et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les recrues prendre des risques inutiles juste parce que lui-même ne savait pas se contrôler. Et il savait qu'en terme de risques inutiles, Mikasa Ackerman égalait presque son frère adoptif. Il devait donc secourir les deux adolescents en premier lieu.

Il eut juste le temps de voir la jeune fille qui venait de se replier sur un arbre que, déjà, le poing du titan féminin s'abattit contre le tronc. Il vit la jeune fille qui semblait avoir évité le coup de justesse mais qui désormais tombait à une vitesse rapide.

Fort heureusement, le caporal-chef avait connu bien pire.

Mikasa resta un instant surprise de sentir son corps s'élever, quelque chose lui accrochant la taille, comme si elle était portée par autre chose qu'un titan. Elle remarqua alors son adversaire en contrebas, et leva les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa l'identité de son sauveur. Elle grimaça à la vue de son supérieur, lequel la portait comme l'on porterait un vulgaire sac ou un enfant de trois ans.

Elle avait beau admettre qu'il était un élément clef dans l'armée car il était bon combattant et savoir qu'il n'avait frappé Eren que dans le but de récupérer celui-ci afin de le protéger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une certaine rancœur à son égard. Elle haïssait le fait que l'on s'en prenne à Eren. Elle serra les dents, alors que tout son poids était porté par le bras de son supérieur.

Heureusement pour elle le contact dura moins de dix secondes alors que son supérieur lui demandait de le suivre tout en restant à côté. Il attaqua le titan féminin et Mikasa ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la rapidité et la précision de ses mouvements.

"C'est donc ça, être fort...", pensa-t-elle.

Immédiatement, elle se sentit écrasée par cette différence de niveau. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante et elle détestait ça. Elle voulut asséner le coup fatal au titan qui lui faisait face mais elle vit au dernier moment cette partie se durcir tandis qu'une main du titan arriva à vive allure droit sur elle. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. C'est alors que le profil de Livaï se dressa devant elle alors que celui-ci se tenait debout, en équilibre sur la main du titan qu'il semblait avoir arrêtée. Elle entr'ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes qu'il lui sauvait la vie et elle commençait à être reconnaissante.

Elle réalisa à ce moment-là la puissance du caporal. Elle qui se croyait forte, elle avait face à elle une réalité plus que déconcertante. Elle était loin d'égaler son niveau et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait besoin d'arriver à son niveau, non, de le surpasser, si elle voulait pouvoir protéger davantage Eren.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit la mâchoire du titan tomber pour laisser apparaître un corps, celui de son frère adoptif.

-Eren !

Elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà le caporal se jeta sur la bête et attrapa le corps du garçon avant de repartir aussi vite.

Livaï atterrit sur une branche et donna à Mikasa l'ordre de repli. Il vit une étincelle de colère briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille, tandis qu'il fut convaincu que ce n'était pas dû uniquement au titan. Il respectait Ackerman, et ne pouvait que comprendre ses raisons de protéger le jeune Jäeger, mais cette manie de toujours vouloir contester ou désobéir aux ordres l'agaçait. Elle était prête à tout pour protéger ou venger celui qu'elle idolâtrait, souvent au détriment de sa vie. Et cela énervait d'autant plus Livaï, car il savait qu'elle mettrait la vie de tout le bataillon en danger s'il le fallait.

-Ne perds pas de vue l'objectif de notre mission. C'est plus important pour toi d'obtenir ce que tu veux ?

Il toisa la jeune femme et comprit à son regard qu'elle n'obéirait pas si facilement. Alors, Livaï continua, accentuant chaque mot :

-Je croyais qu'il était important pour toi.

Mikasa tiqua tandis que le caporal s'élança sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le corps d'Eren sous le bras. Elle se résigna à le suivre, un léger voile rouge sur ses joues.

~oOo~

Le bataillon était à présent de retour au camp. Eren était réveillé et Mikasa se tenait à ses côtés. Le retour n'avait pas été simple. Plusieurs titans les avaient attaqués, elle était trop loin pour agir et le caporal-chef était blessé. Un sentiment de culpabilité grimpa dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il avait été blessé par sa faute. Sans ça, il aurait pu agir, des vies auraient pu être épargnées et ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de se débarrasser de certains cadavres. Parmi ceux-ci, elle avait cru reconnaître le corps de Petra, la fidèle associée de Livaï. Elle avait alors guetté la réaction de celui-ci mais n'avait rien pu en obtenir sinon qu'elle savait qu'il avait vu la même chose qu'elle.

À présent, c'était sans gloire qu'ils progressaient dans l'enceinte des murs, têtes baissées, entourés d'habitants les qualifiant de mots peu mélioratifs ou se plaignant de l'utilisation faite des impôts qu'ils payaient. La soldate qui en valait cent était habituée à cela et elle ne laissait pas ces critiques l'atteindre, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et elle peinait à retenir Eren, lequel semblait vouloir leur hurler ce qu'il pensait d'eux.

Soudain, au sein de cette ambiance macabre, une voix joyeuse parvint aux oreilles de Mikasa. La brune leva les yeux et aperçut, quelques mètres devant le chariot qui les transportait, un homme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents et arborait un air gêné tandis qu'il s'adressait à l'un des soldats. La jeune fille pencha sa tête sur le côté et se raidit lorsqu'elle reconnut le caporal-chef Livaï. L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité continuait de marcher, tirant son cheval, et pourtant à ce moment-là il lui parut si impuissant, si vulnérable.

_Si faible._

Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut des bribes de conversation. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait de quoi il s'agissait, elle sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle pouvait deviner ce que son caporal devait ressentir à ce moment précis. Son corps était crispé, un de ses poings se serrait tandis qu'elle perçut un léger tremblement sur l'autre qui se cramponnait aux rênes de son cheval.  
Les yeux de Livaï étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Le père de Petra lui parlait joyeusement de la dévotion de sa fille à son égard, de ses craintes en tant que père et du fait qu'il considère sa fille comme étant trop jeune pour se marier.

"Trop jeune pour mourir", pensa Livaï.

D'une part, il mourait d'envie de crier à cet homme de la fermer, et d'autre part, son cerveau bouillonnait tandis qu'il réfléchissait à comment le lui annoncer.

"Comment lui annoncer qu'elle est morte", murmura-t-il en son for intérieur. "Qu'elle m'a fait confiance, et que je l'ai laissée seule, que je n'ai pas su la protéger et qu'elle a fini misérablement écrasée contre un arbre."

Il tentait de chasser ces pensées de son esprit mais n'y parvenait pas. Il continuait de progresser, n'entendant qu'à moitié les reproches qui leur étaient faits de part et d'autres, le discours du père optimiste, les soupirs de ses soldats blessés. Son cerveau était obsédé par la pensée qu'il avait laissé mourir son escouade, ses compagnons qui avaient cru en lui.

Le père de Petra arrêta de parler et l'observa un instant silencieusement, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction. Mais Livaï ne l'écoutait plus, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. L'homme vit la mine sombre et grave du soldat et ses yeux emplis d'horreur, de colère, de tristesse et de dégoût. Face à cette attitude, la lèvre du père trembla et il bafouilla quelques excuses disant qu'il devait y aller avant de détourner le regard et de lui tourner le dos, accélérant le pas tandis qu'il comprenait que le mariage n'arriverait jamais.

Livaï sentait un regard lui brûler le dos, et il consentit à regarder en arrière par-dessus son épaule. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Mikasa Ackerman qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il soupira et se retourna.

La jeune recrue se sentait mal pour le caporal. Il venait de perdre toute son escouade d'un coup, sans prévenir. Elle fit un parallèle à sa propre situation.  
Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle avait perdu Eren et Armin d'un seul coup ?  
Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle vit Eren, encore allongé à ses côtés.

Elle n'y aurait probablement pas survécu.

* * *

**Bon voilà, j'espère que ce début vous plaît, j'avoue que pour l'instant je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, mais bon, tentons ^^... **

**À bientôt pour la suite ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Hésitez pas à poster une p'tite review si ça vous plaît (ou pas), ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Mikasa avançait à pas rapides dans les couloirs des bataillons d'exploration. Cela faisait deux jours que les soldats étaient revenus de la 57ème expédition extra-muros. Eren s'était reposé et, pour une fois, elle avait accepté de le laisser seul tandis que celui-ci se remettait petit à petit à l'entraînement. Les nouvelles recrues étaient également au repos ou s'entraînaient, tandis que les blessés étaient à l'infirmerie. C'était le cas du caporal-chef Livaï, dont l'état de la cheville ne semblait pas s'être amélioré.

Elle s'en était voulue durant ces deux jours. Elle avait été agacée par elle-même, par sa propre faiblesse. Elle avait perdu le contrôle et agi inconsciemment alors que le titan avait tout juste avalé Eren. Cela avait causé la blessure de son caporal.  
Lui, malgré tout ce que le titan féminin avait fait, malgré le massacre de son escouade, il avait su agir de façon raisonnée, mettant ses désirs de vengeance de côté pour sauver leurs vies ainsi que celle d'Eren.

Elle supposait que c'était également une raison expliquant leur différence de niveau. Elle se doutait que Livaï n'était pas insensible, mais il avait le sens des priorités. Elle avait voulu protéger Eren avant tout, pourtant, ironiquement, c'est en voulant le venger qu'elle avait failli mettre la vie du garçon en danger. Si son caporal n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas pu sauver Eren, aveuglée par son désir de vengeance. Au final, c'était lui qui avait réussi à le sauver. Tout simplement parce que, même mentalement, il était plus fort qu'elle. Cependant, Ackerman elle-même savait que plus fort ne rimait pas forcément avec indestructible.

C'était précisément pour cette raison que, ce jour-là, Mikasa passa le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle voulait s'excuser, ou au moins ne serait-ce que prendre de ses nouvelles. Après tout, il restait un être humain, comme elle.

Les lits des blessés étaient tous alignés mais largement espacés et la plupart dormaient. Elle n'appréciait pas l'idée d'exposer ses sentiments dans un lieu aussi ouvert, mais elle avait pris cette décision dès leur retour dans l'enceinte des murs. Il l'avait sauvée à deux reprises, de même qu'il avait sauvé Eren, elle lui devait bien ça. Elle croisa la chef d'escouade Hansi qui discutait avec un infirmier. Lorsque l'amoureuse des titans aperçut Mikasa, elle se dirigea à vive allure vers elle.

-Mikasa ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu viens voir quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-elle joyeusement, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Hansi, est-ce que... Est-ce que le caporal-chef Livaï est là ?, répondit la soldate qui en valait cent d'une voix chevrotante.

-Livaï ?

La voix d'Hansi avait légèrement tremblé à l'évocation de ce nom et elle arbora durant un instant une mine grave ; mais très vite son sourire réapparut.

-Il a quitté l'infirmerie ce matin, il est dans son bureau. Il disait qu'il ne supportait pas cet endroit et ces odeurs de chloroforme, c'est tout lui !

Mikasa la remercia d'un hochement de tête et fit demi-tour. Presque aussitôt, elle sentit quelque chose s'appuyer sur ses épaules.

-Mais dis-moi, c'est plutôt rare que tu t'intéresses à lui, surtout de là à aller le voir !, ricana Hansi qui avait passé son bras sur les épaules d'Ackerman. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux après avoir récupéré Eren ?

Mikasa ne releva pas le sous-entendu et soupira.

-C'est un élément clé pour le bataillon, il est primordial que son état de santé soit optimisé.

-Je ne te savais pas si rationnelle Mikasa ! Moi qui croyais que tu le haïssais toujours depuis le procès d'Eren !

La brune préféra ne pas répondre et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque, pour la deuxième fois, Hansi la retint.

-Hé, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part ok ? Je viendrai le voir tout à l'heure, promis ! Et tu peux lui apporter un peu de thé !

-Compris.

Ackerman tourna finalement les talons et quitta l'infirmerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était face à la porte du bureau de Livaï, avec cette fois un plateau sur lequel était posé un service à thé entre les mains.

Cela l'arrangeait finalement qu'ils puissent être seul à seule. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas à affronter le regard des autres blessés ni celui lourd de sous-entendus d'Hansi.

Elle inspira et expira longuement, et leva son poignet au niveau de la porte en bois. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle frappa trois coups à la porte.

-Entre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de basculer le poids du plateau sur une main de sorte à ouvrir la porte du bureau.

-Mikasa ?

-Caporal... Je... Je venais vous apporter du thé, si vous voulez...

Elle nota l'état du bureau dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il était impeccablement rangé, sans objets inutiles, sans le moindre grain de poussière. Livaï avait déjà une tasse posée face à lui mais, au vu de l'absence de liquide à l'intérieur, elle put se douter qu'il se l'était juste remplie rapidement entre deux rapports à compléter. L'homme était à présent installé sur son siège derrière son bureau et se tenait droit tandis qu'il inscrivait son rapport sur une feuille de papier.

L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mikasa Ackerman s'était donnée la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, et il n'avait jamais été particulièrement agréable avec elle, alors pourquoi ? Peut-être venait-elle lui faire des reproches pour n'avoir pas su protéger convenablement Eren. Quoique cela ne lui ressemblait pas de venir exprès pour lui parler de ça. Ou peut-être était-elle vraiment venue pour le thé uniquement. Voyant la théière remplie sur le service à thé que tenait la jeune fille, il lui fit signe d'entrer déposer cela sur son bureau.

Mikasa ferma la porte et posa le plateau face à son supérieur. Elle sentit son regard la détailler et elle s'avança pour se poster un mètre devant le bureau. Alors qu'un silence s'installait, elle prit la parole.

-Comment va votre cheville ?, s'enquit-elle tout en étant consciente de la stupidité de sa question.

-J'ai connu mieux, j'ai connu pire, rétorqua-t-il d'un sourire amer.

-... Vous avez le bonjour d'Hansi. Elle passera vous voir tout à l'heure, s'efforça de continuer Mikasa.

-Je lui ai rien demandé à cette bigleuse, grimaça-t-il tout en continuant d'écrire. M'enfin, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix.

La brune resta debout, interdite. Un silence régnait dans la pièce de telle sorte que seul le grattement du stylo venait troubler ce calme. Au bout d'une minute, voyant que la recrue ne quittait pas la salle, Livaï arrêta d'écrire et posa son stylo, laissant cette fois un silence complet envahir le bureau. Ackerman semblait attendre une invitation à continuer. Le caporal haussa un sourcil en croisant les mains sous son menton.

-Autre chose ?

Mikasa déglutit. Elle sembla hésiter à reprendre où elle en était mais dit finalement ce qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

-... Je suis désolée. Désolée pour tout.

Livaï fut quelque peu surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de celle qui l'aurait volontiers tué encore quelques jours auparavant. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un soupir lassé.

-T'excuse pas pour ça. Personne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. On a échoué, c'est tout.

Elle serra les poings tandis qu'un léger voile rouge apparut sur ses joues. Livaï l'observa quelques secondes, plutôt étonné par ces réactions. Mikasa ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir et les planter dans ceux du caporal.

-Merci caporal. Merci... D'avoir... Sauvé Eren, et... Et de m'avoir protégée.

Les yeux de Livaï s'agrandirent légèrement tandis que ceux de la jeune femme s'étaient détournés. Il était évident qu'elle peinait à les avouer, alors, bon sang, pourquoi les lui dire à lui ? Il jeta un regard haineux à sa cheville. Se sentait-elle coupable à cause de ça ?

-Tsh, c'est normal. Garde ta pitié pour toi Mikasa.

Les sourcils de la soldate se froncèrent tandis qu'elle s'écria un peu brusquement :

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je voulais dire... Euh... Vous... Je vous remercie, sincèrement, de le protéger comme vous le faites. Reposez-vous bien s'il vous plaît.

L'ironie de la situation était frappante. Elle qui, avant l'expédition, ne le considérait que comme un gnome arrogant, voulait le tuer et était dégoutée par sa simple présence, voilà qu'elle lui parlait poliment, le remerciait, et s'inquiétait quant à son état de santé.

Livaï baissa les yeux. En temps normal, il aurait été amusé par la soudaine reconnaissance de la jeune femme. Mais actuellement, il ne voulait pas être diverti de ses dossiers. Il refusait de penser à autre chose qui pourrait le perturber. Il se contenta donc de répondre sèchement :

-Ouais, si tu veux gamine. Maintenant j'ai du travail, donc merci de dégager.

Mikasa se figea, surprise par cette soudaine hostilité. Quoique venant du Caporal, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle poussa donc un profond soupir et commença à faire demi-tour, lorsque la voix de son supérieur la rappela.

-Oï, Mikasa.

-Caporal ?

Il passa sa main sur son visage, visiblement déboussolé. Finalement il ne put retenir un faible sourire en coin tandis qu'il planta ses prunelles grises dans celles de la recrue.

-Toi aussi, protège bien Eren. Je sais que t'en es capable, et j'te fais confiance là-dessus.

Elle fut surprise par le sourire de Livaï et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de respect envers cet homme tandis qu'une vague de culpabilité l'envahissait. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un nabot prétentieux, et ce de façon injuste, simplement parce qu'il avait été plus à même de protéger Eren qu'elle. Il l'avait juste protégé d'une façon différente d'elle, plus radicale certes mais aussi sans doute plus intelligente et efficace, et Mikasa n'avait jamais digéré ça. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison après tout. Peut-être qu'elle le couvait trop. Cela avait même failli coûter la vie au garçon titan lui-même.  
Et pourtant...

_Et pourtant._

Les mots du caporal résonnaient en écho dans sa tête tandis qu'elle réalisait petit à petit son erreur.

"Il me fait confiance.", pensa-t-elle. "Au fond, il l'a toujours protégé à sa manière, mais sans pour autant me rabaisser. Je l'ai traité de tous les noms, alors que c'est un bon chef qui se soucie de ses coéquipiers."

Pouvait-elle en dire autant d'elle ? Son cœur se serra. Mais elle savait que, s'il lui faisait confiance à elle, c'était qu'il avait ses raisons. Cela la rassura et apaisa quelque peu sa colère. Elle releva la tête et laissa à son tour un léger sourire prendre place sur son visage.

-Cela va de soi.

Livaï avait repris son expression blasée habituelle alors qu'il se versait une tasse de thé.

-Bon, va déjà surveiller ce sale gosse avant qu'il se fasse une putain de fracture à force de s'entraîner comme un forcené.

-Oui !

Elle inclina respectueusement la tête et quitta la pièce, refermant avec soin la porte derrière elle.

Livaï demeurait étonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pu qu'accepter les excuses de Mikasa, et pourtant il restait perplexe.

"Elle se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ?"

Mais dans les yeux de la jeune femme il n'avait pu lire que sincérité. Il resta quelques minutes à siroter son thé, jusqu'à ce que des souvenirs douloureux ne commencent à faire surface dans sa mémoire. Il secoua la tête et reprit son travail. Il grimaça alors qu'il se resservait en thé. Pas moyen de se reconcentrer.

"Putain, Mikasa..."

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que pour l'instant l'histoire vous plaît un minimum, j'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre prochainement ^^. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Voici le 3ème chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres du coup j'ai été obligée de le couper.** **Je précise que dans ma fic, Livaï a 30 ans et Mikasa 20. Ça évite un écart trop important ^^. **

* * *

-Mets plus de force dans ta frappe.

Armin opina de la tête et se jeta sur Mikasa. Celle-ci esquiva aisément son attaque et attrapa son bras avant de le plaquer au sol.

Le corps du blond heurta la surface du terrain d'entraînement tandis que celui-ci gémit, sous l'œil amusé de Mikasa et le regard moqueur d'Eren.

-Bon sang Mikasa, chaque fois que j'oublie ta force, tu n'hésites pas à me la rappeler, grimaça-t-il.

Eren ricana tandis que Mikasa lui offrit un sourire désolé.

Les brigades spéciales leur avaient autorisé deux semaines de repos et pour se remettre des événements récents avant qu'Eren ne soit livré. Une offre généreuse due aux talents de négociations du major Erwin Smith.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Mikasa était passée voir le caporal, et elle repensa à ses mots. Elle devait rester en mesure de protéger Eren.

Elle songeait à cela tandis qu'elle observait avec tendresse son frère adoptif. Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Armin et s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

-... Eh ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

-Rien... Tu sais Eren, je vais te protéger...

Un blanc s'installa tandis que les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient, confus.

-Bah ! Pourquoi tu me sors ça comme ça ? Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ta protection Mikasa !

La concernée enfouit son nez dans son écharpe tout en masquant son léger sourire.

-Ça ne change rien.

Cela agaça le brun qui rétorqua avec la ferme intention de clore le débat.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis largement capable de me protéger tout seul bon sang, je suis plus un gamin !

Ackerman afficha un air sérieux tandis qu'elle répliqua :

-Non, tu n'es plus un gamin, et non, tu ne peux pas te protéger seul.

Cela fit tiquer le garçon titan qui se figea de nouveau.

-Répète ça ?! Maintenant je peux me débrouiller seul et je vais te le prouver !

Eren s'élança en direction de Mikasa tandis qu'Armin retenait son souffle et que quelques soldats présents se tournaient peu à peu vers eux. Il lui attrapa le bras visiblement décidé à lui faire une prise, mais la jeune femme le contra et s'appuya sur lui tout en maintenant ses pieds au sol de sorte à le déséquilibrer. Le corps d'Eren tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

-Eren ! Ça va ?

Le concerné se releva presque aussitôt. Jäger se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Ackerman, mais cette fois elle se contenta d'esquiver. Elle ne voulait pas faire mal à son frère plus que nécessaire. C'est donc avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle évita chaque coup que tentait de lui octroyer le brun, chaque prise qu'il amorçait.

Au bout d'un moment, Eren, essoufflé, s'arrêta un instant pour observer sa sœur adoptive. Contrairement à lui, Mikasa semblait totalement détendue, un souffle et un état physique parfait. Elle ne semblait pas sortir d'un entraînement de soldat. Cela fit bouillonner de colère le jeune garçon qui serra le poing et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur la jeune femme.

Il n'aimait pas ce regard attendri qu'elle lui portait continuellement. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de crier "Eren !" pour la moindre perturbation. Il n'aimait pas cette manie qu'elle avait de le protéger au détriment de sa propre vie. Il adorait sa sœur adoptive, mais il fallait qu'elle change son comportement, sinon aucun des deux ne pourrait avancer. Il lui avait certes dit de se battre autrefois, mais il devait à présent lui-même pouvoir se battre seul. Il voulait affronter la vie, et non pas devoir compter sur Mikasa pour le faire ou lui sauver la vie. Et pour ça, si la brune ne changeait pas sa façon d'agir, la seule solution était de la surpasser.

Il voulait se battre. Il voulait la surpasser.

Son poing fut cependant coupé en plein élan lorsqu'une voix retentit.

-Eren attends !

Eren et Mikasa se tournèrent vers Armin qui venait d'intervenir. Celui-ci se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tandis que les deux soldats virent les membres du bataillon à proximité qui s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer.

-Euh... C'est... On ferait mieux d'aller manger avant que le réfectoire ne ferme..., hésita le blond.

Ackerman hocha la tête et abaissa doucement le poing du brun encore levé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Celui-ci resta immobile quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, les yeux écarquillés et la lèvre tremblante. Puis il dégagea la main de Mikasa et fit volte-face avant de s'éloigner en s'écriant :

-Merde !

-Eren !, commença Mikasa tout en faisant un pas vers lui avant d'être interrompue.

-Ne me suis pas.

Eren l'avait regardée par-dessus son épaule et la jeune recrue avait vu qu'il l'avait foudroyée du regard. Elle le laissa s'éloigner. Elle était habituée à ce genre de réactions de la part du brun et elle savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille dans ces circonstances. L'attitude de son frère adoptif la blessait parfois, mais elle savait qu'au fond, il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, même si il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Armin.

-On y va ?

-Euh... Ouais.

Armin connaissait le tempérament de son meilleur ami et il craignait parfois pour le moral de la fille du groupe, car souvent Eren pouvait laisser s'échapper des paroles blessantes face à cette dernière. Cependant, à chaque fois, Mikasa encaissait ses reproches, puis se tournait vers le bond avec son petit sourire caractéristique, comme si de rien n'était.

Il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il était heureux qu'elle reste souriante et que le conflit n'aille pas plus loin, mais il trouvait parfois son amie trop naturelle pour ne pas être affectée. Disons qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle se confie davantage à lui.

Et même à Eren. Les choses se passeraient sans doute beaucoup mieux entre eux s'ils prenaient la peine de discuter tranquillement, en s'écoutant l'un l'autre. Mais Armin savait qu'ils étaient tous deux trop bornés et obstinés pour surmonter une telle épreuve. Il nota malgré tout l'idée dans un coin de sa tête alors que lui et Mikasa arrivaient au réfectoire.

Des tables de 2, 3, 4 et 5 étaient alignées dans le bâtiment. Ils rejoignirent Jean, Connie et Sasha à l'une d'entre elles.

-Mikasa !, s'écria la chasseuse à la vue de celle qui la nourrissait.

-Eren n'est pas avec vous ?, s'enquit Connie.

-Non, il...

-Cet idiot doit encore être en train de chercher des noises à tout le monde, coupa Jean.

-Eren n'est pas idiot !, le défendit Mikasa.

-Ha désolé, ça m'a échappé, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

Mikasa enfouit son menton dans son écharpe. Elle n'avait rien contre Jean, mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il pouvait insulter Eren. Tandis que le sujet de conversation changeait à leur table, Mikasa balaya du regard la pièce. Elle remarqua une table de 4 où Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir et Christa mangeaient et discutaient joyeusement. Elle continua son observation, à la recherche de son frère adoptif. Où était-il ?

Son regard croisa alors celui d'un visage familier qui n'était pas Eren. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle vit Livaï, entouré d'Hansi et de Mike, qui la toisait. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants avant de baisser la tête et de se reconcentrer sur son plat. Plat dont le pain avait curieusement disparu. Mikasa soupira longuement tandis que Sasha, à côté d'elle, arrêta de mâcher.

-Euh... Mi... Mika-

-Rends-moi ça.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que t...

-Tu le sais très bien Sasha. Rends-le-moi.

-M-Mais...

Mikasa leva la tête pour lancer un regard noir à la jeune fille, mais aperçut les yeux suppliants de celle-ci.

-Dé... Désoléééeee... Mais, juste pour cette fois, s'il-te-plaît-ma-Mikasa-préférée-de-toujours, euh, est-ce que j...

-C'est bon, garde-le !, capitula Ackerman d'un ton agacé.

Aussitôt les yeux de Sasha se mirent à briller et elle remercia la brune d'une étreinte tandis que Mikasa essayait de s'en dégager, gênée.

-Mikasa t'es la meilleure je t'adore !

-... Ah. Bon, je vais essayer de trouver Eren, il faut qu'il mange.

Lorsque Mikasa trouva le brun, il se tenait debout, observant l'étendue de terrain que surplombait le camp. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix qui le héla.

-Eren, tu dois manger.

-Pourquoi t'es pas au réfectoire avec les autres ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton tremblant, ignorant les propos de la jeune fille.

Ackerman s'approcha, tout en conservant l'équilibre du plateau de nourriture qu'elle avait apporté au garçon. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le lui tendit.

-Je t'ai amené ça. Mange.

Eren soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi...

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de moi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton détaché. Tu es ma famille.

Jäger n'était pas d'humeur à répliquer. Sa sœur adoptive ne l'écoutait jamais de toute façon. Il n'aimait pas la blesser, il se sentait inévitablement coupable après coup. Mais il haïssait qu'elle s'infiltre ainsi dans sa vie pour le protéger. Il n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps, ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avoir besoin. Mais la brune ne pouvait pas le comprendre, probablement pas. C'était pour cela qu'il s'énervait, même s'il n'appréciait pas cette sensation désagréable d'être en conflit avec elle.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, projetant sur la terre des rayons aux couleurs chatoyantes. Au loin, le mur Rose se dressait, telle une armée de soldats en rang, laissant apparaître à la vue des deux recrues le sommet de quelques collines de l'autre côté de la barrière. Le ciel était teinté de nuances violettes, rouges, roses et bleutées parsemées de filets de cirrus. Le tout dégageait une atmosphère étrange, à la fois calme mais également pesante, aux allures de fin du monde.

Mikasa et Eren contemplaient ce paysage en silence, comme craignant de troubler le calme plat qui régnait autour d'eux. Ce fut Eren qui prit la parole le premier, tout en guettant la potentielle réaction de Mikasa.

-S'il te plaît Mikasa, j'aimerais que tu sois moins... Envahissante. Vraiment. T'es comme ma sœur mais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de distance. T'as pas à me coller tout le temps comme ça, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça et ça m'aide pas à avancer.

La seule partie du corps de la soldate qui en valait cent qui réagit fut ses cheveux, balayés par le vent. Voyant cette attitude indifférente, le garçon titan insista.

-Mikasa ? Tu comprends ? C'est nécessaire.

Sur le coup, Mikasa se contenta d'acquiescer. Un léger sourire se profila sur les lèvres d'Eren et son amie sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette vision. Elle baissa les yeux sur le plateau qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains et le tendit à l'espoir de l'humanité pour la énième fois.

-Mange, Eren.

Le susnommé hocha la tête et prit le plateau avant de s'asseoir pour commencer à déguster son repas. Mikasa sourit discrètement à son tour. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment se débrouiller tout seul.

~oOo~

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, pourtant le terrain d'entraînement était déjà peuplé d'une trentaine de soldats. Livaï s'arrêta et balaya du regard le groupe, avec son habituel regard hautain.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent pourtant presque automatiquement sur deux recrues qui s'entraînaient ensemble. Reiner Braun et Mikasa Ackerman. Reiner possédait une force colossale, une carrure imposante, comme s'il portait constamment une cuirasse qui augmenterait son poids et sa puissance.

Et pourtant, bien que le jeune homme soit arrivé deuxième au classement de sa promotion, et malgré leur disproportion physique évidente, la major de la promo le surpassait aisément. Mikasa savait jouer sur les appuis avec une perfection innée, envoyant son partenaire valser au sol à chaque occasion qui se présentait et esquivant les coups avec agilité. Cela nécessitait pourtant une grande technique que, même avec des années d'entraînement, beaucoup de soldats ne parvenaient pas à acquérir.

Livaï se surprit lui-même à ressentir une bouffée de respect pour cette jeune femme. Elle avait à peine 20 ans, et pourtant, elle possédait déjà ce don, cette facilité à se battre, et surtout, à tuer.

Mais dans quelle mesure cela affectait-il la soldate ? Aussi jeune, pouvait-elle vraiment endosser ce rôle de "miracle de l'humanité"? Était-elle vraiment capable de supporter ce poids qu'elle s'était imposée en se dévouant à la protection d'Eren Jäger ? Plus le temps passait, et plus il voyait en Mikasa un reflet de lui-même. Et cela l'inquiétait, quelque part.

Oui, elle était un miracle. Oui, elle était forte. Oui, Eren avait besoin de sa protection.

Mais pouvait-elle continuer de supporter ce fardeau ? Pouvait-elle le faire seule ? Pourrait-elle rester aux côtés d'un gamin ingrat comme Eren ? Tiendrait-elle le coup ? Livaï ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour elle. Craindre qu'un jour, cela ne se retourne contre elle, et qu'elle ne se retrouve impuissante.

Il décida cependant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il à ce point de la vie privée de ses soldats ? Qu'elles qu'elles soient, Mikasa devait avoir ses raisons de s'évertuer à protéger Eren, et celles-ci devaient être valables puisque, apparemment, elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Lorsque Mikasa sentit que le regard posé sur elle s'attardait, elle s'autorisa quelques secondes de distraction et jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Elle vit le caporal-chef Livaï qui l'observait. Elle se sentit aussitôt oppressée. Elle ne devait pas le décevoir. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Elle voulait que cet homme qui la surpassait en tous points la respecte, comme elle le respectait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu combattre pour sauver la vie d'Eren et se blesser pour sauver la sienne.

Elle inclina poliment la tête en guise de salut. Presqu'aussitôt, elle sentit un poids contre elle. Reiner avait profité de cet instant pour la pousser de telle sorte qu'elle fut déstabilisée. Elle évita de peu la chute, se promettant de ne plus se laisser distraire. Lorsqu'elle mit de nouveau le blond à terre, le caporal avait tourné les talons.

Il avait été surpris que Mikasa le salue de façon si...

Respectueuse.

Il pensait qu'elle le haïssait toujours autant, et, bien qu'elle semblait s'être adoucie à son égard depuis leur combat contre le titan féminin, était-il possible surtout pour quelqu'un comme Mikasa de changer d'opinion si radicalement ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du terrain d'entraînement.

L'entraînement était terminé et quelques soldats étaient chargés de déblayer le terrain tandis que d'autres vaquaient à leurs occupations en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Reiner prit congé de Mikasa et alla retrouver son meilleur ami Bertolt Hoover, lequel venait de terminer avec Jean Kirschtein.

Mikasa trouva Eren et voulut le rejoindre, mais elle fut devancée par deux recrues qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils semblaient plus âgés, elle les avait déjà croisés mais ne saurait dire leur nom. Toujours est-il qu'à mi-distance entre elle et Eren, elle entendit l'un d'eux s'exclamer.

-Eh, si ce n'est pas notre cher "espoir de l'humanité"!

Eren déglutit et se tourna vers eux.

-Heu, ouais, bonjour ?

Entre temps, Mikasa les avait rejoints.

-Eren tu viens ? Armin nous attend de l'autre côté.

-Ouais, vas-y t'inquiète, j'te rejoins.

Mikasa repensa à leur conversation la veille. Malgré tout, elle pouvait bien laisser Eren cinq minutes. Si quoi que ce soit devait arriver, elle ne serait pas loin.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, elle entendit l'autre recrue s'esclaffer.

-C'est bien toi, le garçon titan, Eren Jäger. Le titan à cause duquel l'escouade Livaï et tous ces soldats sont morts.

* * *

**Héhé, désolée pour cette coupure, je poste la suite dès que je peux ! Au fait merci à ceux qui ont mis en favori cette fic ou qui la suivent, et même aux simples lecteurs, c'est vachement encourageant ! ^^. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite ! J'ai pas mal d'inspiration en ce moment, donccc le prochain chapitre ne saurait tarder ! ^^. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que... Tu viens de dire ?, demanda Eren, les yeux écarquillés.

Mikasa non plus ne cachait pas sa surprise. Pourquoi blâmer Eren ainsi ? Qui étaient ces types ? D'où pouvaient-ils sortir cela ? Comment pouvaient-ils évoquer l'escouade Livaï de la sorte ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils ?

-T'as très bien compris ce que je t'ai dit abruti. T'es qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté doublé d'un putain de titan, et on est nombreux à le penser. Ces gens sont morts par ta faute.

Très vite, la surprise qu'avait d'abord éprouvé Mikasa se transforma en colère. Comment osaient-il dire ça à son frère de cœur ?! Eux qui ne savaient rien de lui ! Et surtout... Comment osaient-ils mêler l'escouade à cela !?

Elle avança d'un pas.

-Eren, je vais m'en occuper.

-Nan ! C'est quoi votre problème, vous autres ?!

L'acolyte du premier haussa les sourcils.

-Ne réagis pas comme ça gamin, tu le sais très bien au fond de toi, tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tous ces gens placent leur espoir sur toi... Mais t'es juste l'ennemi de l'humanité ! La preuve est là ! T'étais bien avec l'escouade du caporal, nan ?! On était dans le groupe juste derrière, tu sais, ceux que t'as laissé tomber alors que t'aurais pu les sauver !

Les sourcils de la fille du groupe se froncèrent. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas l'importance du plan d'Erwin ? Que c'était la meilleure solution sur le coup, alors que personne ne pouvait deviner le tournant que prendrait l'affrontement ? Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir mais l'autre soldat prit les devants.

-Franchement Jäger, t'es un putain de traître. Tu les as tués, tous, et tu vas tous nous faire crever si ça continue. Ceux du bataillon sont pas aveugles, tu sais. Tout le monde voit que y a un truc qui cloche chez toi. Aussi, faire intégrer l'armée à un titan, ça craint ! Je préfère pas savoir ce que t'as fait à Erwin et Livaï pour être autant pistonné.

Ackerman hoqueta. Ces déchets se permettaient de faire des insinuations douteuses sur le compte d'Eren. Et d'Erwin Smith. Et... De Livaï. Alors que le major fondait réellement ses espoirs sur le garçon. Il avait juste consenti à faire des sacrifices... Mais pour le bien de l'humanité. Pareil pour Livaï. Livaï avait confiance en Eren. Et il avait confiance en elle pour le protéger. C'était pour cela qu'il les avait sauvés. Quant à son frère adoptif, il était certes souvent borné, mais il n'avait jamais œuvré que pour le bien de l'humanité. Il faisait de son mieux.

Ces garçons se permettaient de juger et insulter comme s'ils avaient une meilleure solution. Eren était Eren, et peut-être que tout cela ne mènerait à rien, mais il fallait le tenter. Elle l'avait bien compris.

Ce monde était cruel. Il se pouvait que tous ces sacrifices soient vains. Mais... Tant qu'ils pouvaient lutter, ils devaient le faire. L'escouade Livaï était morte pour protéger Eren. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'il était l'espoir de l'humanité. Ils croyaient en lui comme il avait cru en eux.

Mikasa jeta un coup d'œil à Jäger tout en se souvenant qu'il voulait tenter de devenir plus autonome. Il était blême. Elle se promit d'intervenir si ça dégénérait. Eren lui lança un bref regard pour lui signifier de rester en-dehors de tout ça, avant de se tourner vers les deux aînés.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! Il est encore temps pour vous de retirer ça...

Le duo se rapprocha de lui.

-Dommage gamin, parce que toi tu peux pas retirer ce que t'as foutu. C'est pour toi, saleté, que le mec le plus fort de l'humanité et tellement d'autres ont été blessés. C'est pour toi et ta sale gueule que son escouade est morte. Pour toi ! Pour un putain de titan !

Les yeux d'Eren étaient à présent remplis d'horreur. Mikasa savait qu'elle devrait lui parler après ça. Elle-même était bouleversée. Il ne devait pas croire ces mots. L'autre enchaîna :

-C'est pour ta misérable vie et pour que tu fasses ta merde que nos potes ont crevé. Mais tu t'en fous hein sale titan ? Tu fais tes caprices pendant que les gens crèvent pour toi. Tu dis que t'es humain mais c'est faux. T'es pire qu'un titan espèce de fils de pute.

Un éclair de colère s'alluma dans les yeux du brun. Ils étaient allés trop loin. Le plus grand des deux soldats ricana.

-Tu montres ta vraie nature alors ? Tu vas te transformer en titan hein ? Vas-y, fais-le !

-Espèce de...

Alors qu'Eren s'élançait en direction des deux soldats, il fut stoppé par la silhouette de Mikasa qui s'était interposée.

-Laisse, Eren.

-M-Mikasa !

La brune se tourna vers lui, le regard furieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance.

Elle se retourna vers les deux recrues et les foudroya du regard.

-Je vais le leur faire regretter !

Elle jaugea rapidement ses adversaires. Le premier était grand et brun, avec de petits yeux perçants. Le second avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, semblait plutôt musclé et paraissait contrarié. Elle devrait malgré tout pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle le devait bien à Eren.

C'est alors que le grand brun afficha un air mi-méprisant, mi-amusé.

-Oh, je vois...

Mikasa, qui s'était déjà placée en position de combat, baissa légèrement ses poings pour voir le visage de son nouvel ennemi. Celui-ci laissait son regard couler tour à tour sur elle puis sur Eren, un sourire narquois scotché au visage.

-C'est donc toi, Mikasa Ackerman, le soi-disant "miracle de l'humanité", "la soldate qui en vaut cent", hein ? La garde rapprochée de Jäger.

-Laisse tomber mec, cette meuf est tellement barge qu'elle peut t'étrangler pour avoir seulement osé respirer le même air que son Eren.

Eren restait figé sur place derrière Mikasa tandis que celle-ci serrait les dents. Oui, elle pouvait les tuer. Pour avoir ainsi manqué de respect à Eren. Et même aux autres soldats.

Le premier sembla ne pas tenir compte des paroles du second car il poursuivit, toujours affublé de ce sourire tordu.

-Il paraît que toi aussi, t'étais là quand Livaï s'est pété la cheville. T'étais pas censée être forte ? Putain, toi et ton mec vous êtes vraiment les pires boulets en fait. Vous prétendez être forts mais vous êtes juste des merdes.

Eren réagit et s'avança aux côtés de Mikasa.

-Eh, tu te prends pour qui... Tu vas voir...!

Mikasa retint Jäger, passant son bras devant lui.

-Eren, laisse-moi gérer !

Elle ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur sur son avant-bras alors que le jeune brun venait de lui frapper celui-ci pour avancer.

-Bordel Mikasa, je t'ai dit de me lâcher un peu !

-Oh, ça se dispute maintenant entre titans ? Parce que ouais, Ackerman on est nombreux à savoir que t'es pas humaine. Une fille comme toi c'est pas possible, tu attaches aucune importance aux vies. Alors si t'es pas une machine t'es forcément un titan toi aussi nan ?

Ce fut Eren qui rétorqua le premier :

-FERMEZ-LA ! C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME À LA FIN BANDE DE...

Mikasa lui attrapa les poignets alors qu'il allait se jeter inconsciemment sur les recrues.

-Comme c'est mignon ta pétasse te protège ! Après tout tu peux pas le faire tout seul hein ? Mais elle est faible tu sais. Elle est aussi chiante et inutile que toi. Elle aussi est responsable de la mort de nos potes. Alors qui va vous protéger tous les deux ? Livaï, Erwin ? Ou d'autres soldats qui sacrifieront leur vie pour la vôtre ?!

-C'est pas... Merde Mikasa lâche-moi !

-Eren, calme-toi, souffla cette dernière tandis qu'elle-même peinait à garder son sang-froid.

-Tu réalises ?!, s'écria celui aux cheveux mi-longs dont le visage était à présent déformé d'une expression perverse. Tu réalises que t'es pas humaine ?! Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est un titan !

-Eren n'est pas un titan. C'est ma famille. Et je le protège. Quitte à tuer s'il le faut...

Le dénommé tiqua légèrement, agacé qu'elle le devance sans cesse.

-Bien sûr, rétorqua l'autre. Tu le protèges.

Il s'approcha d'elle de sorte à la surplomber de sa hauteur.

-Tu le protèges ce titan. Et quand t'as fini de le protéger, Ackerman, tu t'agenouilles et tu le suces ?

La brune sentit qu'elle bouillonait. Sa rage circulait dans son sang et emplissait tout son corps, en particulier son cerveau. Et, curieusement, son poing droit.

Elle avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sombres sur elle avant leur première expédition extra-muros. Les gens qui doutaient encore à l'époque de son talent l'accusaient d'avoir été favorisée pour avoir été première de sa promotion et intégré les bataillons d'exploration avec une renommée préconçue, bien que cela ne soit absurde.

Cependant ces spéculations s'étaient bien vite dissipées lorsque les soldats avaient pu constater d'eux-mêmes la force tant physique que mentale de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été atteinte par ces ragots qu'elle préférait ignorer, sachant que, tôt ou tard, ces mêmes personnes découvriraient la non-véracité de leurs propos. Quelque part, elle s'y était presque habituée. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, pour le peu que ça lui importait.

En revanche, entendre cela à propos d'elle et Eren l'avait mise hors d'elle. Pas tant pour elle-même ou son honneur que pour celui du garçon.

Ils lui manquaient de respect. Ils osaient insinuer de telles choses à son égard. Ils devaient payer. Ils allaient payer. Ils avaient manqué de respect à Eren et Mikasa ne le tolérerait pas.

Le sang d'Ackerman n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour que le coup de poing fusa seul, presque automatiquement. Celui qu'elle avait visé fut projeté en arrière et tomba au sol. Eren, que Mikasa venait de relâcher, observa la scène et serra les dents, visiblement surpris et agacé. Il aurait dû être l'expéditeur de ce coup.

Mikasa se redressa et lança un regard de défi au plus grand encore debout. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un regard vague, indéchiffrable. Comme un mélange de plusieurs émotions différentes. Et, étrangement, cela ne plaisait pas à la jeune fille.

-Si l'un d'entre vous s'approche trop près d'Eren, je jure de le lui faire payer très, très cher. Je suis forte. Surtout pour tuer.

Eren crispa ses poings.

-... Sérieux Mikasa, tu...

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas et une voix familière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Hansi arrivait vers eux, au pas de course. L'amoureuse des titans jeta un regard interrogateur à l'un encore à moitié étalé par terre, apparemment sonné, à l'autre qui se tenait debout, calmement, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, à la troisième dont se dégageait une aura néfaste puis au dernier qui semblait se retenir d'exploser de colère et de frustration.

-Bon, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à quoi ça rime ? Eren ?

Eren ne répondit pas à la femme, à la place, il leva la tête en direction de sa sœur adoptive et, tout en la foudroyant du regard, lui lança :

-T'es vraiment chiante.

Puis il tourna les talons.

-Eren...!

Elle voulut le suivre mais Hansi lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

-Mikasa, je sais que t'es quelqu'un de raisonnable, alors tu vas rester ici et m'expliquer tout ça hein ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'interrompit le soldat brun qui les insultait quelques minutes auparavant. Mon ami ici-présent et moi-même avons un peu provoqué l'espoir et le miracle de l'humanité. Il est normal qu'Ackerman ait réagi. Ça ne se reproduira plus, on accepte toutes les sentences.

Il s'inclina devant Hansi, puis aida son compagnon à se relever. Tous deux s'inclinèrent également devant Mikasa.

-Désolés. Et pardon, Mikasa. J'espère qu'Eren et toi pourrez nous pardonner.

Ils se relevèrent et lui sourirent, pourtant cela ne satisfaisait pas la jeune recrue. Ces excuses auraient pu paraître sincères s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi loin avant. Et si un intervalle de temps plus grand s'était écoulé entre le coup et l'intervention d'Hansi. Et principalement, si Mikasa Ackerman n'avait pas perçu ce ton ironique dans la voix du brun, surtout lorsqu'il avait mentionné leurs appellations.

-Bah, soupira Hansi en haussant les épaules, je suppose que je vais vous faire nettoyer la cuisine et le salon principal. Au moins Livaï sera content. Mikasa, contiens-toi la prochaine fois, ok ?

La brune hocha la tête et Hansi lui sourit avant de se tourner vers ses autres interlocuteurs. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et les deux jeunes hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas. Aussitôt, Mikasa sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Car tandis qu'il passait près d'elle, le grand brun, au visage flanqué d'un sourire mauvais, se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

-Tu vas nous le payer, Ackerman.

Mikasa déglutit alors qu'une sensation désagréable s'emparait d'elle.

* * *

**Vous inquiétez pas je poste la suite très bientôt ! Inutile de s'attarder en blablas, mais voilà, merci à tous, bye ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long encore que les autres !**

* * *

Après le départ des trois soldats, Mikasa s'élança à la poursuite d'Eren. Le jeune garçon avait une bonne marge d'avance, si bien que la jeune fille ne distinguait pas sa silhouette familière dans les environs. Malgré tout, elle devait lui parler. Elle se doutait que, quelque part, les mots des inconnus avaient fait leur chemin dans la tête du jeune homme. Or c'était typiquement le genre de stupidités qu'il ne devait pas écouter.

Ces types n'étaient probablement que des imbéciles jaloux. Ou des rescapés de l'escouade arrière. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importaient leurs motifs, ils figuraient à présent dans la liste des ennemis de Mikasa. Celle-ci nota d'ailleurs qu'elle en avait retiré Livaï. Normal, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui.

Elle pressa le pas et aperçut son frère adoptif qui s'éloignait d'un pas furieux. Elle s'élança pour le rattraper. Arrivée à son niveau, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Eren...

Le susnommé se dégagea, frappant sa main au passage.

-Laisse-moi !

-Eren écoute je sais que ces types t'ont blessé mais...

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête pour l'observer, les yeux brillant de colère.

-Tu veux savoir mon problème Mikasa ?! C'est toi ! Pourquoi t'es intervenue, hein ?! Pourquoi t'as réagi à ma place ?!

Mikasa rétorqua, impassible.

-Ils auraient pu te blesser.

Eren laissa s'échapper un rire sans joie.

-Me blesser, hein ? Bordel, t'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ?!

-Non mais je...

-Putain Mikasa, t'es vraiment chiante !

-Eren-

Il la repoussa brutalement, et la brune dut reculer d'un pas pour ne pas perdre son équilibre.

-Fous-moi la paix !

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant d'être interrompus par une nouvelle voix.

-Mikasa ? Oï, Eren... Vous êtes au courant que le réfectoire va fermer ?

Jean leur faisait face, appuyé contre une poutre de bois, dévisageant Mikasa. Celle-ci, un peu mal à l'aise, demanda froidement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Kirschtein rougit, et répondit précipitamment en détournant le regard :

-Euh, j'étais avec les autres et Hansi m'a dit que vous étiez encore dehors... Elle m'a chargé de venir vous chercher, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à régler...

Ackerman haussa les épaules.

-On arrive.

Elle avança avec Jean mais ceux-ci se retournèrent au bout de quelques pas.

-Eren on peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

-La ferme !

L'autre brun voulut répliquer mais Mikasa l'arrêta d'un regard. Il se contenta donc de rétorquer :

-Grouille-toi de ramener ta sale gueule.

La fille du groupe le fixa d'un air désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Eren, quant à lui, tâchait de rester raisonné. La veille, il n'avait pu manger que ce que Mikasa lui avait rapporté du réfectoire, et même si ça avait suffi sur le coup, rien ne servait de s'affamer. Il bouillonnait encore de colère, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

Malgré l'idée désagréable de passer du temps avec sa sœur adoptive -et d'ailleurs avec tous les autres, car il n'était vraiment pas dans ses bons jours-, la perspective d'un repas post-entraînement au réfectoire était plutôt alléchante.

C'est donc en grognant qu'il dépassa ses deux compagnons, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, et avança en direction de la cantine des soldats.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, demanda Jean tandis que le brun marchait en grandes foulées quelques mètres devant eux. Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ?

-Non, Eren a juste entendu le bourdonnement d'une guêpe donc il n'est pas tranquille.

C'est après avoir calmement lâché ces paroles que Mikasa s'éloigna à son tour, laissant Jean abasourdi par ces explications peu probantes.

Ils parvinrent finalement à temps au réfectoire. Cette fois-ci, les tables étaient disposées de façon à créer de longues tables de dix. Les supérieurs, qui mangeaient relativement tôt, avaient quitté les lieux.

Les recrues de la 104ème promotion étaient installés à l'une d'entre elle, Ymir en bout, avec à sa droite Christa, Sasha, Connie et Armin et à sa gauche Reiner et Bertolt. Trois places étaient vacantes. Jean prit celle à l'autre bout.

Eren hésita un instant. Il ne tenait pas à manger avec eux, mais il savait qu'ils allaient le harceler de questions s'il leur faussait compagnie. Il se résigna et s'assit de mauvaise grâce parmi ses camarades, en face d'Armin. Mikasa prit place à ses côtés, devant Connie.

Très vite, le garçon titan regretta sa décision. Ces deux types lui avaient plombé le moral, et sa dispute avec Mikasa n'avait rien arrangé. Il ne parvenait pas à supporter les rires stupides de Sasha et Connie, la discussion sérieuse d'Armin et Jean, l'air innocent de Christa, les remarques dérangeantes d'Ymir, le caractère bruyant de Reiner, la timidité de Bertolt, et surtout... Et surtout l'attitude de Mikasa, implacablement calme et passive comme à son habitude...

Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à être comme ça ?! Cela eut le don de réduire à néant les efforts consentis par le garçon qui se crispa avant de se lever brusquement, repoussant sa chaise en arrière. Rester ici n'apporterait rien de bon.

Mikasa fut la première à le voir et à réagir :

-Eren, tout va bien ?

Les mèches du brun tombaient sur son front, cachant partiellement son expression faciale. Celui-ci expira longuement tandis que ses amis relevaient peu à peu la tête, posant sur lui des regards interrogateurs.

Ces quelques mots avaient encore plus agacé Eren. Il croyait avoir été clair. Il voulait un minimum de distance avec elle. Qu'elle le protège face aux titans était une chose, mais qu'elle se mêle des moindres détails de son quotidien en était une autre.

Ce ton inquiet était signe qu'elle observait ses moindres faits et gestes, prête à intervenir à la moindre menace pour le jeune garçon, ne lui laissant aucune opportunité de connaître la vie.

Malgré le contexte, il restait un adolescent normal, et il ne voulait pas que Mikasa soit cette figure maternelle qui lui avait été arrachée. Du moins, pas comme ça.

Pas au point de se négliger de la sorte. À croire qu'elle n'avait aucune ambition. Qu'elle qui avait tout ce potentiel était prête à détruire l'humanité pour lui. Comme si elle n'était qu'une machine programmée pour le protéger. Comme si elle n'avait aucun amour-propre, aucun désir.

Beaucoup de gens le pensaient d'ailleurs. Mikasa Ackerman le robot. Le miracle de l'humanité. Bien entendu, Eren savait que ça n'avait rien d'un miracle, il tâchait de se convaincre que c'était et ça resterait sa sœur adoptive, rien de plus rien de moins, mais Mikasa ne faisait rien d'autre, n'avait personne d'autre, au point que ça en devienne inquiétant. Et si ça continuait, tôt ou tard, Eren risquerait d'y croire.

Ce fut avec une expression de haine peinte sur le visage qu'il tourna la tête pour l'observer droit dans les yeux.

-Fous-moi la paix.

Ackerman déglutit. Ça s'annonçait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle voulait qu'il se confie à elle, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle essayait vraiment de lui accorder plus d'espace, mais elle était trop inquiète et reconnaissante pour cela. Elle culpabilisait encore de n'avoir pas su protéger ses parents ni Carla Jäger. Alors à présent elle voulait protéger Eren, sa seule famille.

Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne la comprenait pas. À toujours être focalisé sur ses objectifs, Mikasa se doutait qu'il en oubliait ceux de son entourage. Ou il n'essayait pas de comprendre.  
La jeune femme ne lui en voulait pas pour cela. Déjà dix ans qu'elle le connaissait, elle s'était habituée, en quelque sorte, au manque d'attention du brun.

Cependant, dans l'immédiat, elle devait vraiment le raisonner. C'est donc en tâchant de maîtriser sa tension qu'elle le héla :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend-

Il la coupa brutalement.

-Non, toi. C'est quoi à la fin ton problème avec tes raisonnements tordus ?! Tu vas vraiment rien faire d'autre de ta vie !?

-S'il le faut, non ! Je te protégerai tant qu'il faudra Eren.

Cela eut pour effet d'attiser la colère du jeune garçon. Il savait qu'elle était sérieuse, qu'elle passerait probablement toute une vie à se consacrer à la protection de celle d'un autre, lui-même.

N'importe quel soldat se serait senti soulagé d'avoir Mikasa Ackerman comme garde du corps, mais pas lui. Cette fille n'était qu'une barrière pas si forte que ça mais qui l'empêchait malgré tout de progresser. Il l'avait bien réalisé depuis la dernière expédition : elle n'était en rien miraculeuse. Elle était plutôt douée, certes, mais pas spécialement forte. Pas comme le caporal-chef Livaï en tout cas...

Mais était-elle vraiment en mesure de le protéger ou n'était-elle qu'une nuisance obstinée ? Depuis le temps qu'il l'incitait indirectement à sérieusement se poser la question.

Malgré tout, quelque part, il l'appréciait. Il aimait ses petites moues adorables, sa manie de dormir avec cette écharpe en haillons qui lui appartenait autre fois, cette voix apaisante, quelquefois. Il aurait voulu pouvoir entretenir une relation frère/sœur normale avec elle, il aurait adoré qu'elle soit juste un peu inquiète mais pas si protective.

Dommage que Mikasa soit trop braquée pour cela. Et plus le temps passait, plus, découvrant chaque facette de la personnalité obsessive de sa sœur adoptive, il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Alors il devait lui faire comprendre, par tous les moyens. Comprendre qu'elle devait rester raisonnée, et que son attitude actuelle n'engendrerait rien de bon que ce soit du côté du garçon, de la fille ou de leur relation. Quitte à la blesser.

"J'ai besoin de toi dans ma famille. Je t'adore Mikasa, reste avec moi s'il te plaît. Mais reste raisonnable, ne gâche pas tout en t'inquiétant inutilement. Dorénavant je ne te donnerai plus de raison de t'inquiéter, ok ? Alors sois avec moi, pas trop près, mais pas trop loin."

Il était conscient qu'il s'agissait là du fond de sa pensée, mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il ne pouvait accepter que ce soit si facile. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire ça. Pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenne, il devait frapper fort.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'être protégé ?!, lâcha-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai besoin de toi ?!

Mikasa était figée sur place, de même que leurs acolytes. Les quelques soldats présents aux tables voisines s'étaient retournés, dévisageant tour à tour le miracle et l'espoir de l'humanité. Ackerman tenta de refouler les désagréables émotions qui menaçaient de prendre place dans sa poitrine à tout moment. Elle releva les yeux et détailla le jeune homme avant de déclarer d'une voix sérieuse :

-Ne mens pas Eren.

Le dénommé réagit aussitôt. Il s'emporta tandis qu'il empoignait Mikasa par le col.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que t'es indispensable ?! Que je suis trop faible pour vivre, c'est ça !?

Entre temps, leurs camarades s'étaient levés. Armin tentait désespérément de raisonner le brun tandis que Christa et Sasha poussaient des cris effrayés. Connie et Bertolt étaient pétrifiés de stupeur, Ymir et Reiner s'étaient arrêtés de manger. Jean se jeta sur Eren, tentant de le calmer et de l'éloigner de Mikasa. Celle-ci ne réagissait pas, ce qui énervait d'autant plus Eren.

"Mais bats-toi bordel ! T'es censée être forte nan ?!"

Malheureusement ces pensées n'atteignirent pas le bout de sa langue et à la place, ce furent d'autres mots qui fusèrent.

-Je suis moins lâche que toi ! Je t'ai jamais rien demandé alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

Il la secouait à présent tandis que la jeune recrue peinait à retenir ses larmes. Finalement, Jean parvint plus ou moins à maîtriser les bras du garçon titan. Il l'éloigna de Mikasa. Eren avait les deux bras dans le dos, et se tenait face à cette dernière, le visage baissé. Kirschtein dessera légèrement sa prise. Ce fut le moment que choisit Eren pour relever sa tête et dire :

-Si j'ai besoin d'un clébard, d'un esclave ou d'une pute, je saurai où trouver !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et quitta à grands pas le réfectoire. Les soldats avaient été cloués sur place, tous trop choqués pour réagir. Jean avait toujours les bras où se trouvait Eren quelques instants plus tôt relevés, Armin semblait pétrifié. Reiner et Ymir s'étaient levés et Bertolt et Sasha tremblaient. Connie et Christa avaient entrouvert la bouche mais ne semblaient pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Ceux des tables voisines regardaient à présent Mikasa telle une bête de foire.

Cette dernière se tenait debout, immobile. Son visage s'était renfermé en son habituelle expression impassible mais Armin avait saisi l'instant de terreur et de désespoir qui était passé sur le visage de la brune. De plus, ses yeux luisaient encore de larmes.

-Mikasa, souffla-t-il. Ça va aller...?

Ackerman ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux encore écarquillés. Eren lui avait déjà dit des choses désagréables. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi violent et qu'il l'insultait de la sorte.

-... Je devrais aller le voir.

Armin voulut dire quelque chose mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de la jeune femme mêlé de détermination mais aussi d'anxiété, il se ravisa.

Mikasa fit un pas en direction de la sortie mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Jean qui la retint par le bras.

-Attends, Mikasa ! Tu penses quand même pas sérieusement à retourner le voir après ce qu'il t'a balancé ?!

Pour toute réponse, Ackerman se dégagea et s'éloigna vers la porte du réfectoire. Tous les soldats présents la fixaient, visiblement choqués et curieux. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller s'expliquer avec le brun une bonne fois pour toutes. Lui expliquer, faire des concessions si besoin mais ne pas céder totalement au point de devoir revenir sur ses principes et le but même de son existence.

Cependant, elle n'avait actuellement ni l'envie ni la force de le confronter de nouveau. Elle avait à présent retrouvé son masque de glace, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins affectée, et quelqu'un de perspicace qui la connaissait bien comme Armin l'aurait deviné, elle le sentait.

C'est pourquoi elle tâchait d'agir aussi normalement que possible, prétendant être toujours aussi forte et déterminée pour le jeune garçon. Mais elle ne voulait ni pouvait retourner voir Eren ou rester manger avec les autres. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant présent.

Ainsi, au lieu de parcourir les chemins du camp, elle prit la direction des dortoirs. Après s'être assurée que personne ne l'observait, elle rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Elle se laissa tomber contre le battant, bouleversée. Elle passa une main sur son front afin de reprendre contenance et soupira.

Cet après-midi, les entraînements reprendraient de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déconcentrée. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes de pause avant de se relever en s'appuyant à l'encadrement. Ce n'était qu'un accrochage avec Eren comme un autre, peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas d'humeur, quoi qu'il en soit elle ne devait pas en tenir compte.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée juste devant elle. Mikasa reconnut Sasha Braus. Celle-ci semblait s'être précipitée de sortir de table. Et pour que la mangeuse de patate délaisse son repas, il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de très grave.

-Sasha ? Il y a un problème ?

-Mi-ka-saaa !, s'écria cette dernière.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de la concernée qui recula de quelques pas, surprise.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Braus bascula sa tête en arrière de sorte à se redresser pour faire face à Ackerman.

-Mikasa tu te sens comment ?

-Hein ?

Bien qu'elle soit consciente que la scène du réfectoire avait pu attirer l'attention sur elle, elle était vraiment surprise que la brune vienne la voir de la sorte. Ce devait être autre chose, car pourquoi Sasha se préoccuperait-elle d'elle ainsi alors qu'elle était toujours froide à son égard ? La brune fronça les sourcils.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ce fut au tour de la gourmande de paraître surprise, perplexe et contrariée.

-Hein ? Bien sûr, ne me dis pas que cette dispute avec Eren n'était rien !

Mikasa demeurait étonnée de cette réaction de sa camarade face à cela. Elle répondit machinalement :

-Ce n'était rien...

-Rien ? Tu rigoles ! Il t'a carrément insultée, vous vous êtes disputés devant tout le réfec...

-Ce n'était pas une dispute, coupa sèchement Mikasa.

Car non, ce n'en était pas une. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas que son frère soit trop critiqué. Elle ne voulait pas que des gens aient des à priori sans tout connaître de leurs sentiments respectifs. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle gardait une certaine rancœur à l'égard du garçon.

"Ce n'est pas normal", se dit-elle. "C'est Eren. Je ne devrais pas me laisser abattre par ça..."

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser :

"Il m'a juste insultée et humiliée sans crier gare, mais au fond ce n'est rien, c'est pas la première fois qu'il se montre désagréable... Je commence à être habituée à ses sautes d'humeur, à son caractère égoïste, à ses piques et à son manque de reconnaissance... Vraiment, pourquoi est-il comme ça ?"

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées qu'elle jugeait néfastes pour elle et Eren. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était tellement choquée de réaliser à quel point elle l'avait mal pris qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite les grandes pupilles de Sasha posées sur elle.

-Mikasa ? T'es sûre que ça va ?

Elle soupira de nouveau, contrariée d'avoir été surprise dans un tel moment de confusion.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je t'ai dit, ça va.

La mangeuse de patates sembla hésiter, le visage baissé, se tortillant sur place. Finalement, elle leva timidement les yeux.

-Bon, n'hésite surtout pas à te confier à moi, je peux t'aider quand tu veux. Même si je suis en train de manger.

Ackerman n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que Braus lui disait. Pourquoi irait-elle aussi loin ? Elle demanda, sceptique :

-... C'est tout ce que t'es venue dire ?

-Ouep !

La brune ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui la titillait.

-Pourquoi perdre ton temps à venir juste pour ça ?

Cette fois, la réponse fusa de la langue de Sasha, de façon totalement naturelle.

-Ben... Parce que t'es mon amie !

Elle lui offrit un sourire d'or tandis que Mikasa la dévisageait. Une foule de questions lui assaillit l'esprit. Amies ? Comment ça ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sasha voulait-elle être amie avec elle ? Espérait-elle sa protection en retour ? Ou était-elle tout simplement masochiste ? D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas qu'Ackerman soit son amie, elle s'était autoproclamée comme l'étant. Mais qu'espérait-elle en retour ? Remarque, elle semblait sincère, et quand bien même, Sasha était une atroce menteuse. Elle ferait donc ça sans but précis ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement, être "amies" ? Qu'était-elle supposée répondre à ça ? Au fond, que pensait-elle de la mangeuse de patates ?

Au lieu de lui demander tout cela, Mikasa se contenta d'un simple :

-... Ah. Ça va, retourne manger.

Sasha parut hésitante puis finalement soupira et s'écarta pour poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Bon... OK... Mais dis-moi si ça va pas.

Mikasa hocha la tête et s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière la gourmande qui retournait au réfectoire. Trop d'émotions nouvelles étaient apparues en peu de temps et elle avait besoin de temps pour réagir de façon appropriée à l'insulte d'Eren et à l'amitié de Sasha.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte que ces derniers jours avaient été assez mouvementés pour elle. Elle venait en effet de découvrir que Sasha la considérait comme une amie, elle avait eu plus de mal que d'habitude à ignorer les critiques d'Eren, et surtout, son opinion sur le caporal-chef Livaï avait beaucoup évolué. À présent, elle le respectait vraiment. Tous ces événements étaient inhabituels pour Mikasa. Une chose était sûre, les péripéties restaient à venir, et elle se demandait sur quoi tout cela allait déboucher.

* * *

**Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je me mets de suite au prochain chapitre... Qui contiendra plus de Rivamika, mais qui risque d'être encore plus sombre... À voir ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture pour la suite !**

* * *

Les entraînements de l'après-midi allaient déjà commencer. Livaï s'était décidé à y assister, de toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était lui qu'on avait chargé d'exécuter cette tâche de surveillance.

Il passa machinalement devant le rang des recrues. Après leur avoir indiqué les consignes pour cet entraînement qui cette fois-ci était basé sur des attaques de sabres en bois, il leur ordonna de commencer et observa tour à tour les duos.

Deux soldats manquaient à l'appel, il avait cru comprendre que ceux-ci avaient provoqué un conflit dans la matinée et étaient chargés de récurer les sols de la cuisine du bâtiment. Il se promit de les séquestrer dans cette pièce tant qu'il resterait ne serait-ce qu'une impureté autre qu'eux.

Il remarqua en un clin d'œil la meilleure recrue de la promotion de cette année, Ackerman, qui faisait face à Connie Springer. Il haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi s'abaissait-elle à combattre quelqu'un d'aussi faible ?

Même si elle était plus forte que la moyenne, voire que tous, elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un comme Reiner Braun ou Bertolt Hoover, cela aurait été plus avantageux pour sa progression.

Mais Mikasa ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'adversaire. Elle focalisait son attention sur son ennemi et ses propres gestes. Un point essentiel et logique mais trop souvent oublié en combat, nota Livaï.

Mikasa, d'ailleurs, tâchait tant bien que mal de rester concentrée sur son combat. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse aux paroles d'Eren, et c'était à contrecœur qu'elle s'était rendue au terrain d'entraînement cet après-midi.

C'était d'autant plus dur que le caporal-chef soit leur examinateur ce jour-là. Il était plus consciencieux et moins indulgent que Mike ou Hansi. Et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Cependant, son état ne lui avait pas permis de défier un adversaire puissant. Elle espérait qu'avec Connie, la tâche serait moins ardue.

Malheureusement, son corps était comme engourdi, et ses tourments à propos d'Eren ou le regard posé sur elle de Livaï n'aidaient en rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un second regard pesant sur ses épaules. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil...

... Pour voir Eren, avec qui parlait Mike Zacharias, lui jeter un regard froid.

L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur et, un instant, elle fut immobilisée, glacée sur place par ce regard, ces yeux dénués de bienveillance.

Ce fut le souffle coupé qu'elle perçut une légère douleur dans la côte droite alors que Connie appuyait son sabre de bois sur sa côte, les lèvres ornées d'un sourire victorieux.

-J'ai réussi !, s'écria-t-il, triomphant. J'ai touché Mikasa !

Mikasa resta interdite, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Eren s'était détourné et n'avait probablement pas vu cet échec, en revanche, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Livaï continuait de la fixer, avec sa moue dédaigneuse.

Sasha se détourna de son combat avec Armin pour applaudir avec entrain son ami.

-Waaa, bravo !

-Héhé, t'as vu ça !

La brune voyait bien que ses camarades n'évoquaient pas l'incident du midi, et elle soupçonna que Sasha ne leur ait dit de ne pas lui en reparler. Elle était reconnaissante pour cela, car repenser à Eren n'apportait rien de bon, cet entraînement venant de le lui démontrer.

Elle savait cependant que les supérieurs qui n'avaient rien vu de tout cela prendraient cet échec face à Connie pour de la faiblesse, car même si elle l'avait touché plusieurs fois, le fait qu'il l'ait touchée une fois était déjà de trop.

Peut-être qu'Hansi ou Mike mettraient ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais ce n'étaient pas eux les examinateurs aujourd'hui. Ce n'étaient pas eux qu'elle tenait à impressionner.

Elle se retourna brusquement, voulant voir si Livaï l'avait bel et bien vue, prête à affronter son expression dégoûtée si besoin, mais il n'était plus à sa place.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque son bâton lui échappa des mains sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Et puis elle sentit une voix, juste dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde, Ackerman ?

Sasha Braus eut un hoquet de surprise et fit mine de reprendre part à son combat tandis que Connie avait cessé de parler. Mikasa se retourna aussitôt, sur la défensive, mais se cogna la tête contre son sabre de bois que son interlocuteur tenait au niveau de sa tête. Elle serra les dents tout en reculant et fit face au caporal-chef Livaï.

-Caporal.

-Non seulement tu prends un adversaire mauvais et attardé tel que Connie Springer mais en plus tu trouves le moyen de merder ! Bordel, ça m'énerve...

Elle déglutit, tentant de faire face à son supérieur tandis que Connie qui avait ignoré l'insulte se faisait tout petit.

-Je... Désolée, ça n'arrivera plus.

-Tch, j'y compte bien. Pour la peine, je serai ton adversaire aujourd'hui. T'es tellement dans les vapes que ce sera facile de te combattre et de surveiller c't'e bourgade de ploucs.

Elle dut retenir un cri d'horreur. Tout mais pas ça, enfin pas aujourd'hui ! C'était la première fois qu'elle était en si mauvais état lors des entraînements et elle ne voulait définitivement pas le combattre ainsi. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse, à la recherche d'une excuse pour dissuader le caporal.

-Mais caporal, vous n'êtes pas censé... Enfin, votre cheville est...

-Tch, tu te crois si forte gamine ? Ma cheville va bien, cherche pas d'excuses pour te défiler. Dès que les autres terminent ce combat, tu vas ramener ton cul et faire un beau fight. Et si tu me fais encore de la merde, demain c'est entraînement privé à six heures du mat'. Pas de négoce possible.

Mikasa voulut répliquer mais se ravisa. Pour que Livaï lui demande cela, elle devait vraiment avoir fait n'importe quoi. Cet entraînement serait bon pour elle, elle le savait. Quelque part, elle avait toujours voulu combattre l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

Cependant, pourquoi maintenant ? Après sa dispute avec Eren, elle n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours, et elle s'était laissée distraire... Et qui plus est, laisser Connie marquer un point face à elle... Le tout, bien évidemment, sous l'œil attentif du caporal... Tout ça à cause de l'état dans lequel elle était.

"Tout ça à cause d'Eren", ne put-elle s'empêcher de se dire.

Elle se mordit aussitôt la langue, regrettant profondément cette pensée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'être aussi susceptible. Eren était Eren, et elle s'était promis de le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. C'était son caractère borné qui le poussait à lui tenir tête, mais il ne la détestait pas et méritait toute sa protection.

Elle repensa au regard froid et infiniment distant du garçon et son cœur se serra.

"Non, il ne le pensait pas. Eren ne me déteste pas, il aime que je le protège au fond de lui, ça se voit et je le sais. En aucun cas il ne me considérerait comme..."

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne perçut pas tout de suite la voix qui l'appellait.

-... Kasa. Mikasa, j'te cause. Oï, Ackerman !

Elle leva précipitamment les yeux, surprise. Livaï avait soudainement plaqué sa main sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune femme, la forçant à le regarder. Mikasa rougit légèrement, gênée de s'être une nouvelle fois laissée déconcentrer.

-C-Caporal ?

-Encore en train de faire ta sieste mentale ?! Regarde autour de toi, les autres ont fini leur combat, on attend plus que toi pour reprendre !

-J-je...

-Tch, allez ramène-toi !

Il recula de quelques mètres, empoignant toujours la brune par les cheveux, l'obligeant ainsi à le suivre. Mikasa se mordit la lèvre et se résigna. Tant qu'elle se battrait, tout irait bien.

Livaï la lâcha finalement et lui lança son sabre qu'il avait encore. Mikasa le rattrapa tant bien que mal et lui jeta un regard surpris en voyant qu'il dégainait son épée de combat, la même qui servait à tuer des titans.

Voyant son regard inquiet, le caporal haussa les épaules, tentant de conserver un air détaché.

-Je frapperai avec le plat de l'épée. Pour les coups directs, tu n'as qu'à les esquiver.

Ackerman demeurait étonnée et vraiment peu rassurée mais son statut de "miracle de l'humanité" ne lui permettait pas de se défiler ni de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes ou de son état. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher pensivement la tête.

Livaï se mit en position et donna l'ordre aux soldats de commencer leurs combats. Mikasa se mit également en garde.

Très vite, le caporal bondit sur elle. À peine avait-elle eu le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit quelque chose heurter son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du métal froid de la lame de son supérieur. Entre temps, le plat du sabre s'était posée sur sa côte.

-J'aurais utilisé le tranchant de cette épée, tu serais morte, Mikasa.

Elle resta un instant bouleversée, ce qui laissa le temps au caporal-chef de la frapper cette fois-ci sur l'autre côte, plus rapidement, tel un fouet. Elle gémit de douleur. Elle était d'autant plus agacée que le score était à 3-0 alors qu'ils ne combattaient que depuis 15 secondes à peine. Elle fronça les sourcils, se disant que décidément cette journée allait beaucoup trop mal, détournant le regard tout en se crispant.

Livaï croisa les bras autant que le lui permettait son arme et l'observa quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour la brune. Finalement, il lâcha un mythique "tch" avant de continuer :

-C'est quoi c'te tronche ? T'as une gueule de merde aujourd'hui Mikasa. T'as une gueule de merde, tu fais de la merde, tu dis de la merde, vraiment tu merdes. Voyons... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ainsi faire changer d'humeur Mikasa Ackerman ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Eren ?

Elle se raidit. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait. Il ne l'avait pas juste crue faible, non ; il avait lu en elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Il détruisait peu à peu le masque qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire, dont elle était la seule à connaître la personne en-dessous.

-Je, euh... Rien qui ne vous concerne ! De toute façon, rétorqua-t-elle énervée et gênée, c'est un entraînement d'attaque ! Les titans n'auront pas de sabres, alors le nombre de fois où votre épée me touche n'a rien à voir avec la force ! J'ai juste à vous frapper également, comme j'ai frappé Connie, d'ailleurs que je sache j'ai gagné contre lui donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous...

Il l'interrompit en se plaçant juste devant elle, la forçant à se taire, trop perturbée, et la toisa en un regard profond.

-Ok Ackerman, tu racontes vraiment de la merde aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Tu réalises la connerie que tu me sors ?! Le titan féminin - pour lequel j'ai dû sauver ta gueule - est bien la preuve que les titans ne seront pas nos seuls ennemis. Et dans tous les cas, la défense est aussi importante que l'attaque. Pour moi, t'as autant perdu face à Conny Springer que face à moi là. Mais ça tu le sais pas vrai ? Écoute je suis pas ton putain de psy, donc si tu veux pas causer ben franchement j'en ai rien à carrer. Mais hors de question que ton mood dépression chiante du jour influe sur ton niveau. Tu t'en fous de ce que t'a dit ce gamin à partir du moment où tu es en entraînement, ok ?! Fais pas ta merde dans ton coin parce que ça revient à risquer inutilement des vies. Compris !?

Son interlocutrice déglutit et hocha légèrement la tête, contrainte à la résignation. L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, quant à lui, demeurait également perturbé. Il s'était trouvé un peu trop inquiet pour Mikasa et cela l'avait intrigué.

"Bah, normal, c'est un des éléments-clés du bataillon, je veux pas que ses problèmes gâchent son potentiel."

Il se surprit lui-même à penser :

"Et à part ça, je la frappe avec des armes mortelles, alors que je suis blessé, un seul faux-pas et..."

Non. C'était différent. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de blesser Mikasa. La seule raison pour laquelle il se battait actuellement avec elle était qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, elle qui semblait ce jour-là dangereusement faible.

Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait pris le risque d'utiliser ses lames car il souhaitait la faire se rendre compte de sa faiblesse due à sa dévotion au garçon titan. Cela l'avait agacé plus que prévu de savoir que tout cela était dû à Eren. Il avait voulu qu'elle réalise l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, pour qu'elle s'en émancipe.

Déjà car cela lui permettrait d'avancer en tant que soldate, le tout sans mettre sa vie en danger inutilement alors que le caporal-chef s'occupait de la surveillance du garçon.

Mais aussi... Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'aimait tout simplement pas tout cela, la protection que la jeune fille accordait à un gamin qui ne la méritait pas... Il avait donc voulu, quelque part, masquer sa frustration sous sa colère, battant Mikasa à plate couture. Quitte à paraître trop dur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Livaï trouvait qu'il s'inquiétait un peu trop à son goût pour une simple gamine morveuse, tout "Miracle de l'Humanité" qu'elle soit...

Agacé par ses sentiments confus, il serra son sabre et le plaqua contre la jambe de Mikasa. Celle-ci serra les dents pour contenir la douleur et tenta une attaque que le caporal-chef esquiva aisément. Peu fière d'elle, elle tâcha de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même puis de la situation et parvint finalement à éviter une attaque du chef d'escouade. Mais il était trop rapide et la prit par surprise à revers, frappant sa lame contre son dos. Elle tenta une nouvelle approche qui échoua lamentablement.

Certains soldats restaient concentrés mais la plupart avaient les yeux rivés sur le combat ou plutôt le massacre qui se déroulait devant eux. La légendaire Mikasa Ackerman subissait les assauts incessants du sabre de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il semblait contrarié ; quoique cela ne diffère pas de d'habitude.

En deux minutes, le score était passé à 20-0. Livaï sonna la fin des combats. Mikasa s'était doutée qu'il gagnerait, mais pas à ce point-là. Elle se sentait humiliée et impuissante, les douleurs dues aux coups brûlant encore sa peau à travers son vêtement.

Elle était tout de même soulagée que le caporal ne l'ait pas touchée du tout avec le tranchant de sa lame. Cependant sa défaite cuisante était intolérable, pas comme ça. Elle l'avait déçu, elle le savait, et se surprit à penser que c'était la chose qui la dérangeait le plus.

-Mikasa, demain, 6h, dans la salle d'entraînement annexe. Sois pas en retard et règle tes problèmes d'ici là.

-... Oui, caporal.

Son supérieur s'éloigna, faisant claquer ses bottes sur le sol. Ackerman observa rageusement son sabre de bois qui n'avait pas atteint le caporal-chef, puis à son tour, tourna les talons pour aller dans sa chambre. À peine arrivée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira.

Elle avait été faible. Pire, Livaï l'avait vue dans cet état de faiblesse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cela la préoccupait-elle autant ? Parce que c'était l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, chargé de protéger Eren, et elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance ? Parce qu'elle voulait qu'il la voit comme une rivale, une égale ? Parce qu'elle se sentait coupable pour sa cheville ? Ou... Pour d'autres raisons ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Comme si elle admirait cet homme. Certes, son opinion avait légèrement changé, mais elle n'allait pas jusqu'à l'admirer et vouloir le rendre fier. Elle soupira une énième fois, ne voulant pas s'abandonner à ses pensées. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle.

Mikasa resta de longues minutes à se torturer l'esprit, heureuse que personne ne décide de rentrer dans la pièce ce qui aurait été dérangeant pour elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa qu'il était l'heure pour elle de se rendre au réfectoire. Cependant, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et décida de rester dans le confort de sa solitude. Elle resta donc ainsi, seule face à ses pensées.

Cette journée avait vraiment été l'une des pires de sa vie, outre les jours où elle avait vu ses proches et ses connaissances mourir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se dit qu'au moins, tout était fini. À aucun moment elle ne pensa au fait que la journée était loin d'être terminée...

* * *

**Fin ! Bon finalement, ce sera le prochain chapitre qui sera plus "sombre", avec un possible rating M. Maiiis il y aura aussi du Rivamika ;). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici un septième chapitre ! (woah déjà) **

**Attention : ce chapitre est rating M et contient des scènes de violence extrême. Voilà vous êtes prévenus. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Salut! Ta review me fait super plaisir, contente que ça te plaise ! C'est sûr que Livaï risque pas de kiffer... Je prends du temps à développer sa relation avec Mikasa, parce que bon, on parle quand même de Livaï et Mikasa, ça se fait pas du jour au lendemain... Maisss ce chapitre et surtout le prochain risquent de bien faire avancer les choses ! ;)**

**Ah par contre, j'ai clairement pas ménagé Mikasa dans ce chapitre... Désolée...**

* * *

Au réfectoire, l'ambiance était plutôt agitée. Mikasa était absente, Eren mangeait à une table seul, quelques soldats assis quelques sièges plus loin. Ses camarades de promotion avaient respecté sa décision et mangeaient donc à huit. Si, le midi, suite à l'incident, le repas s'était poursuivi en silence, ce soir les commentaires s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

-Mikasa n'est pas là, nota Sasha.

-Elle ne viendra pas, souligna Armin.

-Hein qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, s'étonna Connie.

-À ton avis gogole, rétorqua Jean.

-Bah, elle s'en remettra, elle est soumise à Eren cette meuf, ricana Ymir.

-Ne dis pas ça !, s'écria Christa.

-Je crois qu'Ymir plaisantait, Christa, calma Bertolt.

-Moi je crois pas, Christa, appuya Reiner.

Tandis qu'Ymir et Reiner repartaient dans leurs habituels conflits, Armin réfléchit.

-C'est Mikasa, elle ne dira rien, mais elle souffre. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier, mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances. Là elle doit être en train de faire le point, il ne faut pas la déranger. Elle déteste être surprise quand elle ne sait pas où elle en est, ça lui donne l'impression d'être faible alors que pas du tout.

Les autres opinèrent silencieusement. Certains lancèrent des regards timides à Eren, lequel plantait machinalement sa fourchette dans son steak, une joue appuyée sur sa main.

Il était allé trop loin avec sa sœur adoptive, il en était conscient et regrettait. Mais il n'irait pas s'excuser parce que, quelque part, même si il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, il savait qu'au moins Mikasa se remettrait en question, et, qui sait, peut-être accepterait-elle enfin de l'écouter.

Finalement, les discussions reprirent joyeusement à l'autre table, le sujet ayant dérivé sur le combat entre le caporal et Mikasa.

-Je me suis senti mal pour elle, honnêtement, lâcha Reiner.

-La pauvre..., gémit la plus jeune du groupe.

-J'm'attendais à une confrontation épique, mais là ça tenait plus du massacre, renchérit Ymir.

-J'avais peur pour elle..., couina la mangeuse de patates.

-Pareil..., lâchèrent Connie, Armin et Jean simultanément.

-La lame du caporal-chef devait faire mal..., commenta Bertolt.

De temps à autre, Armin lançait des coups d'œil à Eren. Il connaissait son ami, et était sûr qu'il regrettait d'être allé aussi loin. Mais Eren était trop borné pour s'excuser, et Mikasa était trop bornée pour se confier. Il soupira. Quelle bande de têtes de mules.

La première chose que Livaï avait remarqué en entrant dans le réfectoire, ce fut l'absence de Mikasa Ackerman. Il remarqua également Eren Jäger qui mangeait seul alors qu'il restait des places à la table de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. Il haussa un sourcil. Cela avait forcément un lien avec Mikasa.

Une nouvelle fois, il se sentit inquiet pour celle-ci. Il savait à quel point Eren influait sur l'attitude de Mikasa, les entraînements l'avaient démontré. Il craignait d'avoir été trop loin en la frappant de la sorte. Mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait été tellement énervé de la voir si affectée par le garçon titan...

Quoi qu'il en soit, si Ackerman allait mal au point de se laisser mourir de faim, il devrait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec les deux recrues. Mikasa était un bon élément et hors de question qu'elle ne gâche son potentiel. Il hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour se persuader qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose.

~oOo~

Malgré ses efforts, Mikasa ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faisait nuit à présent, le bataillon devait s'être couché depuis un moment. Cependant, elle errait malgré elle dans ses pensées et était fort loin des bras de Morphée.

Elle repensa d'abord à Sasha Braus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Elle savait que l'amitié était censée être quelque chose de positif et que la gourmande Braus ne pensait sûrement pas à mal, mais Mikasa ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune s'était confiée à elle alors qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter que les gens ne s'attachent à elle, ou qu'elle ne s'attache aux gens. Ce qui devait être un soulagement ne fit que lui ajouter un problème de plus.

Tentant de songer à autre chose, ou plutôt à rien du tout, elle se retourna dans son lit -où elle s'était glissée après avoir passé un pantalon et une chemise de pyjama- mais elle ressentit une douleur au niveau de son épaule.

Cela guida instantanément ses pensées pessimistes vers son combat contre Connie puis Livaï. Elle s'était prise une sacrée râclée. D'abord l'épée d'un faible l'avait touchée devant lui, puis lui-même l'avait remise à sa place. Ou plutôt, non. Il avait vu le pire d'elle, cette partie impuissante du Miracle de l'humanité.

Et il ne l'avait pas ménagée. Cela n'avait rien d'un combat où il l'aurait considérée comme une égale et aurait tout donné, non, il l'avait juste frappée sans retenue, pour la punir de sa faiblesse dont elle avait tant honte. Les coups de sabre avaient laissé des marques encore douloureuse, allant jusqu'à restreindre ses propres mouvements. Elle avait été faible, humiliée et blessée. Elle grogna de douleur et de colère, maudissant sa manie de se rappeler de ça.

Enfin elle eut une vision d'Eren et de son regard glacial. Elle sut de suite que son esprit vagabond ne la laisserait pas dormir de sitôt. Avant que ces pensées n'aillent plus loin, elle décida de sortir un peu. Un grand bol d'air lui ferait du bien, lui éclaircirerait les idées, et, qui sait, peut-être pourrait-elle mieux dormir suite à cette virée nocturne.

Elle passa des chaussettes à ses pieds qu'elle glissa dans ses bottes et ajusta son écharpe sur ses épaules. Certes, cela allait lui rappeler Eren, mais elle y pensait déjà de toute façon, alors autant partir sur de bons souvenirs.

Elle jeta un œil à sa gauche où Sasha dormait profondément. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit discrètement avant de refermer soigneusement derrière elle.

L'air était frais et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à travers sa chemise, mais pourtant l'ambiance était agréable. Il n'y avait pas de vent et, une fois habituée, elle ne tremblait plus du tout. Elle inspira longuement avant d'expirer l'air nocturne et entama sa promenade dans le camp.

De nuit, tout était beaucoup plus calme et silencieux. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde et appréciait cela. Elle s'éloigna de son dortoir en direction du terrain d'entraînement qui, quelques heures plus tôt, était rempli de jeunes soldats s'entraînant en même temps qu'elle.

Le terrain n'avait plus cet air menaçant, il semblait, de nuit, l'inviter à s'entraîner au combat pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de Livaï. Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire, heureuse d'avoir pu tirer une pensée cohérente de sa journée.

Elle s'enfonça encore, passant devant le réfectoire et la salle d'entraînement annexe réservée aux leçons privées imposées par leurs supérieurs. D'ici quelques heures à peine, elle serait là, en train de se battre avec le caporal-chef Livaï.

Peu fière de sa constatation, elle décida d'avancer encore. Les ruelles formées par les bâtiments étaient plus sombres et moins fréquentées. Les seuls bâtiments présents étaient des locals d'équipements divers.

Elle semblait avoir chassé Eren de son esprit et ses pensées la laissaient enfin tranquille. Cette balade, bien qu'insignifiante, s'était avérée particulièrement efficace. Estimant qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer afin de retourner dormir, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'allée principale.

Soudain, elle sentit une pression sur son bras et fut tirée vers l'arrière. Elle se retourna immédiatement pour se dégager, mais son coup fut stoppé par une deuxième main. Elle tenta de la repousser mais fut happée par les épaules. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur d'un des bâtiments. Qui qu'ils soient, ils étaient deux.

Les mains qui lui tenaient le bras plaquèrent ses poignets sur le mur. Elle jura et donna un coup de pied au hasard, sa vision réduite par la pénombre.

Elle retint un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement de douleur. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée car elle sentit presqu'aussitôt une douleur au niveau de sa jambe, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Les casse-cuisse de la personne qui lui maintenait les poignets s'avérèrent particulièrement efficaces car elle devait mettre tout son poids sur le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Alors qu'elle luttait contre la douleur, elle reçut un coup sur la joue, violent, fort. La douleur commençait à peine à se propager que l'un de ses agresseurs lui envoya un uppercut bien placé malgré la pénombre.

Elle gémit et sut qu'un troisième coup arrivait. Cependant elle n'était pas en mesure de l'esquiver. Les séquelles de son combat avec Livaï se faisaient encore sentir lorsqu'elle faisait des mouvements brusques, et ces types l'avaient déjà bien amochée. Elle n'eut donc rien le temps de tenter qu'un poing s'abattit cette fois en plein milieu de son ventre.

Finalement les coups semblèrent cesser. Mikasa voulait se venger, elle voulait les frapper. Elle essayait d'ailleurs, mais à chaque fois qu'elle esquissait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement pour se jeter sur eux, sa condition physique la ramenait contre le mur.

**! Rating M pour ce passage !**

Un moment, il ne passa rien mais elle perçut des sons inconnus juste devant elle. Et soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose se déchirait. Elle émit un cri de surprise alors qu'elle réalisait qu'ils venaient d'arracher le tissu de son pantalon, au niveau du bas-ventre.

Aussitôt, elle se reprit et s'écria :

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir...

Elle fut interrompue alors qu'on la retournait de telle sorte qu'elle soit face contre le mur. Elle cria lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose entrer en elle. Un second cri fut étouffé par la main de l'homme.

C'est alors que l'autre se positionna entre elle et le mur et la tourna de nouveau. Elle fut soulevée et sentit qu'elle était prise à revers. Elle se débattit mais sentait ses membres douloureux alors que les deux hommes violaient son intimité de part en part.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle était censée être forte. Et pourtant, encore une fois, elle se sentait impuissante. Elle devait pourtant être forte, pour protéger Eren ! Eren... Tout était arrivé à cause de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas humiliée ainsi, elle ne se serait pas torturée l'esprit toute la journée, n'aurait pas raté son combat, et aurait pu dormir ou aurait été en mesure de se défendre...

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se persuadait qu'elle ne devait pas penser cela. Elle était la seule fautive. Prenant soudainement conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne put réprimer un violent haut-le-cœur. Une voix retentit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ackerman t'aimes pas ça ? Tu le fais bien avec Eren pourtant non ! T'es une salope alors je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas en profiter aussi. D'ailleurs, tu sembles pas être aussi forte qu'on le dit.

Elle se mordit la langue pour étouffer ses cris tout en essayant de se remémorer où elle avait entendu cette voix.

Une douleur aiguë lui transperçait les parties intimes jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles de son corps. Elle laissait échapper des gémissements de douleur mais que ses agresseurs semblèrent interpréter autrement.

-Oh tu commences à aimer ça hein sale chienne ?

-Non, ce n'est pas... Ah !

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide s'infiltrer en elle. Prise de panique, elle tourna la tête, tenta de s'éloigner en un ultime effort mais reçut une baffe violente qui la força à replacer sa tête en face de celle de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

La panique et la colère de Mikasa laissèrent place à un désarroi profond. Ils étaient là, ses violeurs, l'un à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche, elle pouvait sentir son souffle haletant. Ils étaient là, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Ça t'apprendra, Ackerman.

Celui en face d'elle lui mordit la lèvre et Mikasa sentit un goût de fer familier se répandre autour de la morsure. Elle était trop affaiblie pour réagir. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur lorsque celui qui la soulevait encore la lâcha, la laissant s'écraser au sol.

L'un d'entre eux lui asséna un dernier coup de pied dans la côte, son corps tressauta mollement. Enfin, elle crut entendre le bruit de leurs bottes qui s'éloignaient, claquant au sol dans une mélodie infernale.

Une part d'elle aurait voulu les poursuivre, leur faire regretter, les tuer. Une autre part voulait fuir, le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus ou moins en sécurité.

Au lieu de ça, elle ne fit rien. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se relever. L'air tiède et agréable avait laissé place à un froid mordant, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression de son corps dénudé. Elle sentait son visage et ses cheveux baignant encore dans son propre sang tandis que la semence de ses agresseurs coulait sur son pantalon déchiré. Enfin, elle sentait les deux fins ruisseaux qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues.

Mikasa était... Brisée. Brisée à l'idée de s'être faite violer. Brisée à l'idée qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire. Brisée à l'idée que personne ne l'ait aidée. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? À ce que quelqu'un ne décide de l'aider, elle qui clamait sur tous les toits qu'elle était forte ? À ce que quelqu'un ne débarque comme par magie pour la sauver ?! Et qui se donnerait cette peine pour une ingrate insolente et arrogante comme elle !?

Elle ne devait pas rester ainsi. Elle le savait. Elle aurait aimé que, là, maintenant, quelqu'un se donne cette peine. Comme Eren quelques années auparavant. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle devait appeler quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Certainement pas Eren. Au vu de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, il n'aurait pas réitéré l'acte qui lui avait valu la gratitude et la dévotion de Mikasa.

Armin la connaissait bien, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Mais Mikasa ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Le jeune Arlelt avait déjà beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser.

Sasha Braus lui avait certes dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler en cas de problème, mais elle semblait si heureuse dans son confort, que Mikasa ne voulait pas tout chambouler dès le jour où la gourmande lui avait affirmé cela.

Elle ne se sentait pas assez proche des autres recrues. Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent et elle toussa alors qu'elle réalisait que sa situation était désespérée. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait l'entendre d'ici.

Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle était faible. Mais aussi, que quelqu'un l'avait déjà vue impuissante. Son désespoir la poussa à faire un choix qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'être entendue. Mais si une personne pouvait la sauver de nouveau, si elle méritait d'être sauvée, si ce monde n'était pas aussi cruel qu'elle ne le croyait, alors elle devait tout tenter.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres s'entr'ouvrirent pour ne laisser sortir qu'un murmure.

-Li... Livaï...

Son corps se détendit, elle sentait qu'elle sombrerait d'ici quelques secondes dans l'inconscience. Elle se réveillerait le lendemain ici, seule, couverte d'hématomes et de liquide rouge et blanc, brisée.

Ça ne servait à rien, personne ne viendrait. Parce que ce monde...

Ce monde est cruel.

Soudain, elle fut tirée des méandres du sommeil par une voix accompagnée d'un bruit de pas précipités.

-Putain Mikasa mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

* * *

**Fin cruelle... On se demande qui est arrivé... Bon je travaille sur la suite ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est deux fois plus long que les autres... ^^. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Haha, ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Oui c'est vrai que j'ai été UN PEU sadique au dernier chapitre... X) quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a bien boostée ! Voilà la suite ! **

* * *

Après avoir quitté le réfectoire, Livaï n'arrivait toujours pas à chasser Ackerman de ses pensées. D'ordinaire elle semblait du genre à vouloir tout garder pour elle et refuser de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, alors son absence au dîner n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Était-il allé trop loin ? C'était pourtant nécessaire... Et elle l'avait tellement agacé à faire une fixette sur son titan de frère... Enfin, peut-être aurait-il dû se contrôler. Avec le recul, sa réaction lui paraissait absurde. Il était habituellement raisonné, alors bordel pourquoi perdait-il le contrôle dès qu'il s'agissait de cette gamine insolente ?!

Bon, certes, il ne la détestait pas et remarquait qu'elle semblait un peu plus docile ces derniers temps... Cependant, cela ne justifiait pas sa propre inquiétude à son égard.

Frapper sans retenue le meilleur élément du bataillon était bel et bien stupide de sa part. Tout ça juste parce que cette gamine était perturbée par Eren.

Agacé par ses propres pensées, il décida d'arrêter de se creuser la tête et chercha un moyen de se distraire. Il se dit qu'après tout, continuer d'errer ainsi dans le bataillon n'était pas plus mal, et au lieu de se focaliser sur Mikasa il partirait à la recherche de la moindre saleté sur les murs.

Il marcha donc en suivant l'allée principale, sans destination précise. Il aimait profiter de ces moments de solitude et de calme, bien qu'il n'ait pas souvent l'opportunité de se les accorder.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Ackerman depuis dix minutes maintenant. Et bordel, pourquoi il était obligé de compter ?! Il lâcha un "tch" bien que personne ne soit là pour l'entendre, quand soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit. Comme un gémissement ou quelqu'un qui toussait.

Cela avait à peine été audible, si bien que le caporal crut rêver. Cependant, son instinct le poussa à tendre l'oreille tout en s'orientant vers la droite, où, quelques mètres plus loin, l'on débouchait sur un passage qu'il savait mal éclairé.

Qui viendrait ici à cette heure-là ? Ne distinguant d'abord rien sur sa droite, il s'apprêta à continuer son chemin. Cela ne devait être qu'un animal sauvage ou même son imagination.

C'est alors qu'il perçut comme un murmure, à peine moins faible. Il aurait pu avoir rêvé une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut comme s'il entendait distinctement la voix.

-Li... Livaï...

Il se figea tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne chercha pas à cacher la surprise et la crainte qui naissaient en lui. Immédiatement, il fit volte-face et prit l'allée sombre, d'abord lentement, puis à grandes enjambées, enfin en courant.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut, baignant dans une faible lumière tamisée, un corps étendu, gisant au sol. Il se figea une nouvelle fois, sentant son corps paralysé, et pour cause : malgré le manque d'éclairage, il avait immédiatement reconnu cette chevelure brune qui se dispersait au sol et qui s'accordait avec la voix qu'il avait entendue. _Elle était là. _

Il fut pris de panique lorsqu'il vit ses mèches imbibées d'un liquide carmin. Une partie de son être s'était figée, mais une certaine urgence dans tout son corps guida ses mouvements. Il se mit à courir pour franchir les quelques mètres le séparant de la soldate.

-Putain Mikasa mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Paniqué, il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait la soldate et analysa rapidement la situation. Lorsqu'il comprit, une colère noire s'empara de lui. Il empoigna la recrue par les épaules.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Mikasa... Qui a osé... Bordel !

Cependant, il la sentit frissonner à son contact. Il leva les yeux et découvrit les deux cercles gris qui l'observaient silencieusement, mi-cadavériques, mi-soulagés.

Il était venu. _Il était là._ Mikasa n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, elle avait l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un mirage. Mais elle sentait ses doigts lui agripper les épaules, et même si ceux-ci étaient endoloris et qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer ses frissons de froid et de dégoût d'elle-même, quelque part, ce contact n'était pas désagréable.

Livaï ne sut comment réagir face à ce spectacle. Alors que la jeune fille ouvrait la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais qu'aucun son n'en sortit, il décida d'empêcher sa colère de se manifester.

Ce fut avec un naturel déconcertant qu'il passa son bras derrière les épaules de la brune tout en guettant sa réaction. Elle frémissait mais savait que c'était nécessaire, ainsi elle se laissa faire. Le caporal-chef fit preuve d'une délicatesse jamais vue lorsqu'il passa son autre bras sous ses jambes et la souleva précautionneusement.

Surpris de lui-même, il se pencha un instant pour ramasser quelque chose et bien caler Mikasa au creux de ses coudes, la portant telle une mariée, avant de repartir sans un mot à pas précipités en direction des chambres.

Il sentait le petit corps tremblotant de la jeune femme contre le sien. À ce moment-là, elle lui parut si faible, si différente de la Mikasa Ackerman que tout le monde connaissait. Et curieusement, sur le moment, il ne trouva rien à y redire.

Mikasa, quant à elle, se sentait vidée de toute énergie, de toute pensée. Seul un certain espoir était en train de naître dans sa poitrine en même temps qu'un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. De la reconnaissance peut-être, de la gratitude ? Du respect ? Du soulagement ? Autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort ?

Mais elle n'avait même plus la force de se poser la question. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était d'être portée par l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, bercée par le balancement de sa course, à peine consciente, se sentant étrangement bien à proximité de ce corps protecteur. Elle aurait voulu qu'il en reste ainsi.

Cependant, elle eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle reconnut les dortoirs. Elle allait encore être seule. Elle savait que le caporal la laisserait quelque part par-là, au mieux devant sa chambre.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Livaï dépassa les dortoirs des recrues pour prendre la direction de ceux des supérieurs. Pour lui, il était hors de question de la laisser ainsi.

Elle allait probablement lui crier de la lâcher, le frapper peut-être, et il ne pourrait répliquer, mais tant pis, il prendrait le risque. Il en avait marre de la négligence de la soldate.

Soudain, il sentit une légère pression au niveau de son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Ackerman avait agrippé le bord de sa veste tout en le regardant de ses yeux gris aux reflets bleutés.

Il sursauta intérieurement lorsqu'elle articula un léger "merci" avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, perturbé, alors qu'un voile rouge couvrit ses joues.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence et il ne sut si Ackerman s'était endormie. Enfin, il arriva au niveau de sa propre chambre. Sans hésiter, il décolla sa main qui tenait les genoux d'Ackerman pour actionner la poignée et fit pivoter la porte pour leur permettre d'entrer.

La pièce n'était pas très grande mais déjà davantage que celles des recrues. Il déposa délicatement Ackerman sur sa chaise, ne se préoccupant ni du sang, ni du liquide blanchâtre, ni de la terre présents sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Il referma à clef la porte de sa chambre et alla ouvrir celle de la salle de bain attenante, tout en gardant un œil sur Mikasa qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle avait pourtant les yeux entrouverts, mais restait là, passive, immobile.

Ne sachant trop que faire, il pensa d'abord à l'hygiène et se dit qu'un bon bain ne ferait pas de mal. Il se remémora les frissons de la brune et actionna le robinet d'eau chaude.

Il retourna dans la chambre et regarda avec compassion le miracle de l'humanité.

-Si tu veux te doucher, l'eau est chaude.

Aucune réaction. Il soupira et s'approcha.

-Oï, Mikasa... Mikasa ?

Une vive inquiétude s'emparait de lui. Il prit la main de la recrue et la serra.

-Mikasa, réponds...

Ackerman sentit un regard posé sur elle. Aussitôt, elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et elle recula brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Pourquoi je suis...

Elle commençait à paniquer mais croisa le regard du caporal et tout s'arrêta. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu arborer une telle expression. Ses yeux étaient inquiets et remplis de bienveillance à la fois. Son habituel froncement de sourcils ennuyé avait laissé place à une moue désemparée.

Mikasa ne sut dans un premier temps pas comment réagir. Puis, elle réalisa. Immédiatement, tout lui revint, les paroles et le regard d'Eren, son combat humiliant, sa faiblesse, son... Son viol...

À cette pensée douloureuse, des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Très vite, ces larmes s'intensifièrent pour se transformer en sanglots incontrôlables. Mikasa pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré de sa vie. Peut-être pas même à la mort de ses parents.

Tout ce poids accumulé, elle le libérait en même temps que ses larmes. La cascade qui partait de ses yeux parlait pour elle, et Livaï ne pouvait rien faire sinon rester silencieux, sa main toujours posée sur celle de Mikasa.

Elle avait besoin de passer par là, il s'en doutait. Malgré tout, il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque sanglot émis par la jeune femme. Il se leva et, d'un geste maladroit, il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de la brune. Mikasa sentit comme un poids s'enlever à cette caresse mais ses larmes persistaient malgré tout.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, main dans la main, Mikasa recroquevillée sur la chaise, en sanglots, et Livaï debout à ses côtés, une main sur le crâne de la jeune soldate. Finalement, les pleurs de cette dernière se calmèrent. C'est le moment que choisit le caporal-chef pour lui demander :

-T'as besoin de prendre une douche ?

Elle leva la tête, les yeux bouffis et les joues encore rouges, et acquiesça. Il l'aida à se lever et la guida vers la salle de bain. Elle resta debout en attendant qu'il sorte. Il lui demanda tout de même :

-Hey, ça va aller pour la douche ?

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et il sortit, ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Malgré l'état de la jeune fille, il brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ressentait une haine soudaine envers celui ou ceux qui avaient agressé Mikasa.

Encore une fois, il perdait le contrôle. Oui, il voulait... Qui que ce soit qui ait fait cela, il voulait voir la ou les personnes en question agoniser.

Mikasa, pendant ce temps, passait l'eau sur son corps, faisant des mouvements lents. Elle était parvenue à retirer son pyjama mais savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait le remettre.

Elle prit un savon qui traînait là et frotta l'intégralité de son corps, cherchant à faire partir la moindre crasse qui pourrait subsister. Elle sentait encore les deux hommes en elle, de part en part. Cela lui inspira une nouvelle fois un profond dégoût.

Chaque fois que ses mains passaient à proximité de ses hématomes, elle gémissait, mais continuait tant bien que mal de se savonner.

Finalement, le sang, le sperme, la saleté et tout le reste avaient disparu de sa peau. Elle resta encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de couper l'eau et de sortir de la douche. Elle entendit la voix familière du caporal retentir :

-Tu peux utiliser la serviette à côté du lavabo. Je t'ai mis des fringues pour te changer temporairement.

Son regard glissa au niveau du lavabo. Une serviette était en effet soigneusement pliée à côté d'une pile de vêtements propres : un T-shirt ample, gris à manches courtes et un pantalon fin noir.

Elle s'essuya puis enfila les vêtements avant de passer la serviette sur ses épaules. Elle tenta de démêler ses cheveux. Lorsque le résultat fut à peu près potable, elle alla rejoindre Livaï.

Avant de quitter la salle de bain, son regard s'attarda sur son propre pyjama qui traînait au sol. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur mais, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées à travers la porte de bois, son caporal lui lança :

-Quand t'as fini, sors, je m'occupe de tes fringues.

Soulagée, elle obtempéra. Elle retrouva Livaï assis sur sa chaise qu'il semblait avoir nettoyée entre temps. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit et elle obéit.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, quelque chose à la main. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il posa l'objet contre son front. D'abord déstabilisée, elle reconnut aussitôt le contact froid de la glace.

-Caporal... Je peux le faire.

-Tch, ça va aggraver ta douleur de trop solliciter tes membres. Laisse-moi faire gamine.

Un silence s'installa tandis que Livaï appliquait la glace sur les parties douloureuses du corps d'Ackerman. Elle se crispa lorsqu'il posa la glace sur son ventre, à travers le tissu du T-shirt. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation mais lâcha un "tch, calme-toi" et maintint dix secondes le contact.

Mikasa sentait les effets soulageants de la glace qui endormissait sa douleur en engourdissant ses muscles. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, elle ne parvenait pas à rester calme.

Bien entendu, elle venait de subir un viol, et au fond d'elle, savait que cela contribuait à son trouble, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Elle se sentait en sécurité à présent, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose sans aucun rapport avec l'agression qu'elle avait subie.

Non, cela semblait être tout simplement dû à la proximité du caporal. Elle se dit que c'était stupide, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être perturbée comme ça. Eren, Armin, Hannes, les infirmiers du camp et sans doute d'autres personnes l'avaient déjà approchée de plus près et jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela.

Alors pourquoi, lorsque l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité la frôlait à peine, ne pouvait-elle retenir un frisson qui n'était ni dû au froid de la glace ni à son traumatisme nouveau ? Quelle était la nature de ces choses qui semblaient papillonner dans son ventre ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur battre plus vite et ses joues rougir ?

Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle était dans la chambre du caporal, sur le lit du caporal, dans les vêtements du caporal et aidée par le caporal. Cette pensée fit s'intensifier ses rougeurs. Non, elle ne devait pas penser ça, il n'y avait rien d'ambigu, d'ailleurs pourquoi se sentait-elle gênée ?

Elle devait se changer les idées. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire. Elle était dans les appartements privés de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Elle en profita pour détailler les lieux.

En un mot, la chambre du caporal-chef était... Propre. Pas un seul grain de poussière n'était visible, pas même sous le lit, crut-elle remarquer en se penchant en avant tandis que Livaï anesthésiait sa nuque. De même, elle était parfaitement rangée, le peu d'objets visibles soigneusement alignés sur le mobilier.

Mobilier qui, d'ailleurs, était très simple. Au bout du lit, une porte donnait sur la salle de bain, et sur le mur perpendiculaire se profilait la porte d'entrée à côté de laquelle trônait une armoire en bois. De l'autre côté, sur le mur opposé à celui du lit, s'alignaient deux meubles, l'un semblait être une commode, l'autre une étagère.

De là où elle était, elle en distingua vaguement le contenu : deux livres parfaitement rangés, un service à thé qui semblait plutôt là pour décorer. Le mur voisin était pourvu d'une petite fenêtre, et une chaise ainsi qu'une petite table de chevet se tenaient à côté du lit.

Mikasa soupira. Décidément, il aimait rester sobre. Enfin, elle n'était pas si différente que lui sur ce point-là. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas si différents d'une façon générale. Forts, taciturnes, simples, montrant peu d'émotions...

Elle se surprit elle-même à penser cela et rougit violemment. Mais qu'avait-elle ? En parlant d'émotions, il était temps qu'elle refoule les siennes... Lorsqu'elle entendit un "tch", elle craignit que Livaï n'ait remarqué son attitude puérile et fixa le sol, rougissant de plus belle. Elle devait se calmer. Elle n'était pas une gamine de douze ans, bon sang !

Livaï sentait par moments la brune se crisper et était alors rongé d'inquiétude. Il en faisait trop, il le savait. Ce n'était pas le rôle d'un caporal, et surtout ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'attentionné, la preuve, il avait laissé son équipe mourir. Comme il avait laissé certaines personnes mourir, quelques années auparavant...

Il ne put retenir un "tch", tentant de chasser ces pensées morbides de son esprit. Mais c'était ou ça, ou son trouble envers Mikasa Ackerman. Pourquoi, avec elle, perdait-il toujours le contrôle ? Pourquoi cette gamine le poussait-elle à aller outre ses devoirs de soldat ?

Car cette fois-ci, il savait que cela dépassait ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Ce n'était pas juste une vérification du moral de ses soldats, ni l'inquiétude qu'un chef d'escouade aurait pu éprouver pour la meilleure recrue du bataillon, comme lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée face au titan féminin, ni même une éventuelle crainte de comment tout cela allait affecter les soldats.

Non, c'était quelque chose de plus naturel, mais aussi de plus fort. Et il ne parvenait pas à le contrôler. Tout comme il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler lorsqu'il l'avait découverte étendue par terre, couverte de sang. Sa réaction, que ce soit son inquiétude, sa colère ou sa crainte, tout avait été exagéré.

Et il ressentait une sorte de culpabilité qui se muait en détresse. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais... Une part de lui regrettait amèrement. De l'avoir affaiblie au combat, de ne pas l'avoir entendue plus tôt, de ne pas avoir poursuivi ces malfrats.

Ce fut à son tour de se crisper tandis qu'une tornade d'émotions diverses faisait rage en lui. Il tenta de se calmer et, curieusement, y parvint alors que ses doigts effleuraient les mèches encore humides de la soldate.

Elle était là à présent, et cette fois il serait là pour elle. Il plissa les yeux, se disant que bordel comment elle peut avoir les cheveux doux comme ça lorsque la voix de la brune le ramena à la réalité.

-Ils étaient deux.

La phrase avait fusé de la bouche d'Ackerman, avant qu'elle ne puisse la contenir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à dire cela, mais elle sut que c'était trop tard. Elle sentit le regard surpris du caporal dans sa nuque.

Celui-ci se leva, posa la glace sur la table de chevet et s'installa sur la chaise, jambes autour du dossier de sorte à pouvoir s'appuyer à celui-ci.

Il ne voulait pas manquer le peu d'expressions faciales que la brune laissait transparaître et il savait que parler de ça alors qu'ils étaient en contact direct pourrait la perturber.

Calmant la colère qui naissait en lui, il demanda d'un ton neutre :

-Et tu as une idée de leur identité ?

Mikasa hésita. Elle n'avait pas vu leur visage et ne parvenait pas à reconnaître la voix, mais elle se doutait de l'identité de ses violeurs. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui les avaient insultés, elle et Eren, dans la matinée.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au jeune garçon et, l'espace d'un instant, fut tentée de tout raconter au caporal Livaï.

Cependant, elle n'avait aucune preuve formelle qu'il s'agissait bel et bien des deux soldats en question, elle-même ne pouvait pas en être certaine. En plus de cela, ils avaient évoqué son combat avec le caporal, alors qu'ils étaient en corvée à ce moment-là.

Si elle en parlait au caporal alors qu'il s'agissait juste d'autres soldats haineux, cela constituerait une fausse accusation, en plus de faire perdre son temps à l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, et elle savait qu'il détestait le gâchis et le drama inutile.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Il faisait trop sombre, je ne voyais pas leur visage. Ils portaient les uniformes et je n'ai pas reconnu de voix spécifique.

-Et t'as pas vu de signe particulier, tu saurais pas reconnaître leur carrure ?

Nouvel hochement négatif.

-Tout est allé très vite, je crois que l'un d'entre eux était assez grand, mais c'est tout.

-Je vois.

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Connaissant Ackerman, il était persuadé que pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne lui disait pas tout. Cependant, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, surtout pas maintenant. Il soupira et demanda, à l'affût d'une quelconque réaction de la part de la brune :

-Et t'as aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Qui te voudrait du mal, à toi... Ou à quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de toi ?

Il avait dit la dernière partie en pensant qu'on pouvait facilement blesser Mikasa en s'en prenant à Eren, et fut surpris de réaliser que c'était exactement ce qu'avaient fait ses agresseurs. En s'en prenant à elle, ils lui avaient déclaré la guerre.

Perturbé par ses propres pensées, il ne vit pas Mikasa tressaillir légèrement, priant pour que Livaï ne l'ait pas vue. Encore une fois, elle hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

-Non, aucune idée.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans la pièce. Livaï réfléchit. Peut-être disait-elle vrai, après tout. C'était Ackerman, et il avait de bonnes raisons de douter quant à la véracité de ses propos, mais il n'avait pas détecté de signe de mensonge. Elle n'aurait pas réagi autrement si elle disait vrai. De toute façon, il sut qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus au moins pour la soirée. Quelle que soit la vérité, la santé de la soldate primait, et il ne voulait pas la torturer de questions sur ses agresseurs. Il devrait trouver par lui-même.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Livaï leva les yeux vers Mikasa qui dodelinait de la tête, apparemment sur le point de s'endormir. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un léger sourire à peine perceptible.

Les plaies de Mikasa étaient à présent moins douloureuses et elle se sentait moins mal suite à sa douche. Elle sentait la fatigue due à sa longue journée commencer à se faire sentir. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais l'estimait à peut-être une heure du matin.

Épuisée, elle se sentait s'enfoncer dans le matelas et surtout dans un sommeil profond. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes qui n'allaient pas tarder à se fermer. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les deux pupilles bleutées posées sur elle.

Prenant conscience de la situation, elle sursauta et, gênée, cherchant des mots d'excuses adaptés. Elle fut surprise quand le caporal se rapprocha brusquement d'elle, son visage à une dizaine de centimètres du sien à peine. Celui-ci la fixait intensément tandis qu'il disait, articulant les mots un à un :

-Tu peux dormir là.

Confuse, Mikasa ne sut comment réagir. Venait-il vraiment de lui proposer de dormir dans sa chambre ? Elle s'empressa de répondre, ou plutôt de bégayer :

-Euh non c'est bon je...

-Ce que tu peux être têtue Mikasa. Dors là, bordel.

Il remarqua le trouble de la jeune femme et, se rappelant soudainement ce qu'elle venait de subir, s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Enfin, sauf si ça te dérange...

Mikasa rougit et secoua les mains :

-N... Non ! Enfin, ça me dérange pas à cause de "ça", mais...

-Dans ce cas, c'est un ordre.

Il avait dit cela sans ciller, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la brune. Mikasa, perturbée par cette proximité mais soulagée de ne pas avoir à effectuer le trajet de retour à son dortoir -et seule, qui plus est-, balbutia :

-Très... Très bien, je veux dire... À vos ordres.

Elle s'allongea dans le lit qui s'avérait bien plus confortable que le sien. Presqu'aussitôt, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Elle crut rêver lorsque le caporal rabattit la couverture sur elle et sourit doucement avant de s'adresser à elle d'une voix calme :

-Bonne nuit, Mikasa...

À moitié consciente de ce qu'elle disait, la susnommée répondit :

-Merci pour tout, dormez bien...

Et elle s'endormit. Livaï l'observa quelques instants, son sourire toujours collé au visage, touché par l'expression apaisée de la soldate endormie.

Puis, alors qu'elle dormait profondément, le visage du caporal s'assombrit alors que la colère que la présence de la jeune fille avait calmée refaisait surface.

Il repensa à l'attitude de la brune, à la faiblesse qu'elle dégageait lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée. Il ne la blâmait pas pour ça, il la savait forte, et il avait été heureux qu'elle puisse en quelque sorte se confier à lui, à travers ses larmes et son appel.

En revanche, il parvenait à comprendre l'humiliation qu'avait dû ressentir la recrue face à ces types. L'état physique d'Ackerman lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Comment ces types avaient-ils osé la traiter ainsi ?! Ses hématomes, son sang, ses vêtements en lambeaux, ses larmes... Il sut alors, au fond de lui, que jamais il ne pourrait pardonner ça. C'est d'une voix vibrante de haine qu'il marmonna :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Mikasa. Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, je te le jure.

* * *

**Bon on va peut-être s'arrêter un jour, mais j'avoue que là j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration, c'est cool ! :) **

**Enfin, on se calme, demain c'est la rentrée, donc peut-être faudra-t-il prévoir un plus long délai d'ici le prochain chapitre -en compensation parce que celui-ci est assez long, je suppose.**

**Au fait, j'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'après cette fic-ci, j'ai pour projet d'en commencer une sur cette fois Hunter x Hunter / 2011, juste mon anime préféré, intitulée Seconde Chance, mais aussi sur Your Lie in April, mon shojo favori. Si ça vous dit, oui je me fais un peu de pub ^^. **

**En tout cas, sur ce, je vous laisse, bises et à très bientôt ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, je pense finalement pouvoir poster assez régulièrement, tous les 3 jours environ peut-être... **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest : Yes, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on me suit ^^. Voici la suite et j'espère que ça correspondra à tes attentes !**

**The Snip : Wow... Ça en fait un pavé x) Merci pour ton commentaire, vraiment, c'est cool d'avoir des retours comme ça ! Pareil, je doutais un peu du Livaï x Mikasa au début mais j'ai été convertie xD. Contente que ça te plaise, et oui j'essaye vraiment de creuser le plus possible la façon de penser des personnages, dans la mesure où ça doit rester cohérent avec la fic que je veux retranscrire mais aussi avec le manga. Oui pour le côté "inexpérimenté" de nos chers tourtereaux, je les voyais pas réagir autrement en fait vu qu'ils n'ont jamais ressenti ça (quoique peut-être Livaï pour Petra ? :/ enfin je sais pas). Donccc, merci ! (écoute hein long commentaire longue réponse) **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite. **

* * *

_Mikasa croisa le regard d'Eren, qui la transperçait de part en part. Celui-ci se tenait entre ses agresseurs de la veille. _

_-Eren..._

_Eren ne dit rien mais une vive colère brûlait dans ses iris. Elle tenta de s'approcher._

_-Eren écoute je..._

_C'est alors qu'il la repoussa violemment._

_-Je te déteste ! Tu mérites d'être violée !_

_Il continua de la pousser, elle n'avait pas la force de résister. Elle se sentait tomber, lorsque soudain, deux bras la maintenirent._

_-... Caporal ?!_

_Livaï ne dit rien, il l'aida à se tenir debout et s'avança en direction du trio._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, Mikasa. Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, je te le jure._

_Il dégaina son sabre et trancha la tête des deux violeurs. Puis il se tourna vers Eren dont le visage avait été éclaboussé par le sang. Ce dernier blêmit et s'enfuit, tandis que Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre son regard noir._

_Finalement, Livaï se retourna vers Ackerman. Celle-ci rougit alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts fins et murmura :_

_-Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça Mikasa._

_La brune balbutia des paroles sans queue ni tête, incapable d'aligner correctement des mots, et, vidée de toute pensée cohérente, plaça ses mains contre le torse du caporal-chef._

_Livaï s'approchait encore, et, soudain, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Tous deux se détendirent instantanément. Mikasa ferma les yeux, leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle, puis se réunirent, puis, de nouveau, se séparèrent..._ Et Mikasa rouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre. La seconde, qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. La troisième, qu'elle était hors d'haleine. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle releva brusquement son torse en s'appuyant sur ses poings.

Elle observa la chambre autour d'elle, et surtout son caporal, endormi sur une chaise. Elle resta un moment immobile, hébétée, ne comprenant pas comment elle en était arrivée là.

Et puis tout lui revint. Comment Livaï l'avait aidée suite à son... Suite à son viol. Il y a quelques heures à peine, elle était impuissante, en train de se faire violer et tabasser par deux abrutis. Tandis qu'une envie de vomir prenait place dans son estomac douloureux, elle tentait de se calmer. Après tout, Livaï avait été là pour elle.

C'est le moment que choisit son rêve pour à son tour lui revenir en mémoire. D'abord blessée par le comportement d'Eren qui n'était que le reflet de la façon dont elle le percevait au fond d'elle, cette émotion tourna rapidement à la gêne alors que Livaï l'embrassait. Son teint vira au rouge.

Pourquoi, juste pourquoi avait-elle fait ce rêve ?! Certes ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'avait aucune valeur de vérité, mais où diable son subconscient était-il allé chercher ça !? Le concept même d'amour était la dernière de ses préoccupations au bataillon, si ce n'était l'amour fraternel qu'elle vouait à Eren et Armin.

Alors, ça, et avec le caporal-chef... C'était juste inconcevable pour elle. Certes, il avait fait beaucoup pour elle, et certes, elle ne le détestait pas, mais... Elle repensa à son embarras étrange lorsqu'il lui passait la glace sur ses blessures. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir !

Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Elle devait se ressaisir, sa réaction était juste idiote et puérile.

"Reprends-toi en main Mikasa, ça ne te ressemble pas !... D'ailleurs le fait d'être dans cette pièce, dans ce lit, n'arrange rien... Je devrais sortir d'ici, de toute façon, il était peut-être sympa avant que je me couche mais, le connaissant, ça va probablement pas durer..."

Elle se leva, jetant un regard furtif au caporal endormi. Il semblait apaisé ainsi, son habituel froncement de sourcils ayant laissé place à une expression détendue. Il semblait innoffensif, adossé ainsi à sa chaise, à moitié avachi, voire même mignon. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes paraissaient brillantes et douces, et Mikasa se demandait ce que ça ferait de les caresser...

Réalisant que le regard furtif s'était transformé en véritable analyse et surtout, réalisant la pensée qui venait de traverser son esprit, Ackerman rougit brutalement une énième fois et passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour balayer ces imaginations de son cerveau.

Jugeant qu'il était mauvais de s'attarder ici, elle tourna les talons et posa la main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à sortir, lorsque...

Un tout petit détail surgit dans son esprit. Elle se figea, surprise, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur le pantalon qu'elle portait.

Le pantalon du caporal. Le T-shirt du caporal.

Elle resta immobile, à la fois interdite et paniquée. Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle réfléchit. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir en serviette. Livaï lui avait dit qu'il se chargerait de ses vêtements, il les avait sans doute mis à la laverie, qui n'était pas loin.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de les remettre, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient être mouillés, et surtout que le pantalon était déchiré. Elle secoua la tête. Non, hors de question d'opter pour cette solution.

Il ne lui restait donc que... Les vêtements de Livaï. Elle resta un moment debout devant la porte à cogiter.

_N'allait-il pas être énervé qu'elle lui prenne ses vêtements ?_

_Pas de raison, il les lui avait prêtés._

_Pour dormir oui, mais que devait-elle en faire le lendemain ?_

_De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix._

_Mais si il s'en moquait ?_

_Et puis quoi encore !_

_Quand bien même, ce serait gênant si elle croisait quelqu'un en chemin..._

_À en juger par le peu de lumière qui régnait dans la salle, il ne devait pas être plus de 5h30._

_Mais et pour lui rendre ?_

_Elle avait entraînement avec lui après, elle en profiterait pour le faire._

_Ne devrait-elle pas les laver ? Livaï détestait la saleté._

_Sans doute. Elle le ferait et lui rendrait ultérieurement._

En accord avec elle-même, elle soupira et quitta la pièce, après avoir pris soin de faire le lit -même si Livaï allait probablement le défaire pour changer les draps- et avoir laissé un mot sur la table de chevet du caporal, veillant à ne laisser aucune trace de doigt ou aucun cheveu afin d'éviter de mettre l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité de mauvaise humeur dès le réveil.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle avança à pas de loup, priant pour ne croiser aucune recrue. Le souvenir de son agression quelques heures plus tôt la fit frémir et elle pressa le pas, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Elle se cacha derrière un poteau de bois lorsqu'elle reconnut Ymir qui semblait également partie pour faire une balade nocturne.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, puis reprit sa progression. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité d'avancement dans le stress, elle parvint au niveau de sa chambre. Devant la porte, elle retint sa respiration et actionna avec précaution la poignée.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, ferma rapidement la porte et constata que Sasha était toujours endormie, elle soupira de soulagement.

Son entraînement commençait dans une quinzaine de minutes, elle l'avait presque oublié avec tout ça. Contrairement à la veille, elle se sentait davantage prête psychologiquement. Elle ignorait l'humeur du caporal mais savait à quoi s'attendre, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

De plus, après avoir vu la façon dont il l'avait traitée cette soirée-là, elle était convaincue qu'il ne la haïssait pas tant que ça. À moins qu'il ne fasse que ses devoirs en tant que caporal...

Elle repensa à son regard et toute son attitude attentionnée. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas agir comme ça s'il la détestait tant qu'elle le croyait. Curieusement, cette pensée sembla la soulager et la motiver à se surpasser.

Elle détestait être faible. Ainsi, elle estima que cet entraînement pourrait la renforcer. Il la ferait progresser, elle en était certaine.

Enfin, tout ceci n'était que l'aspect moral. En réalité, la tâche risquait de s'avérer beaucoup plus ardue que prévu. La glace avait calmé le gonflement de ses blessures, mais l'effet anesthésiant s'était entre-temps largement estompé.

Le contact de ses plaies avec son haut lui brûlait la peau et elle sentait des douleurs çà et là, y compris sur son visage. Pour son moral, elle avait préféré ne pas regarder son reflet dans le miroir du caporal, mais se doutait que cela n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Enfin, une douleur lui tailladait le bas-ventre, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser, cela lui faisait trop mal. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et retira machinalement les vêtements de Livaï pour enfiler son propre uniforme d'entraînement. Elle plia soigneusement la tenue du caporal-chef, songeant qu'elle devrait lui demander si elle devait la mettre à laver.

Elle chercha son habituelle écharpe porte-bonheur, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle commença à stresser et fouilla son lit, ses meubles, chaque recoin... Rien. Sa lève trembla légèrement alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler où elle l'avait pour la dernière fois.

Elle fut un peu soulagée de ne pas l'avoir perdue mais surtout désemparée lorsqu'elle se rappela l'avoir prise pour aller se balader la veille. Le foulard était tombé durant son agression. Et cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais elle n'oserait pas aller la récupérer. Elle n'était pas encore prête à voir dans quel état celle-ci se trouvait.

Beaucoup de gens la trouvaient ridicule avec cette écharpe miteuse qui lui servait de doudou porte-bonheur (quoi que cela n'avait pas vraiment marché ces derniers temps). Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Ce foulard représentait tout ce qu'elle appréciait chez Eren. C'était la preuve de l'existence même de la bonté du jeune garçon. Le Eren que la plupart des membres du bataillon ne connaissaient pas, le Eren délicat et attentionné, qui l'avait sauvée et lui avait enroulé ce foulard autour du cou.

Si tout le monde connaissait cette face du garçon titan, beaucoup changeraient d'avis et comprendraient la position de dévotion de la jeune femme.

Après tout, c'était ce Eren qu'elle admirait, qu'elle s'engageait à protéger chaque jour. Certainement pas le Eren Jäger qui l'avait insultée et humiliée un jour plus tôt. Elle n'était juste pas prête à découvrir dans quel état se trouvait cette écharpe rouge.

Ironie du sort. Cette disparition était-elle symbole du changement qui s'opérait dans l'attitude du garçon ? De la disparition de cette douceur qu'elle admirait ? Elle secoua la tête, tentant de penser à autre chose.

Elle passa de nouveau ses bottes et elle quitta la pièce qui commençait à être faiblement éclairée par la lumière du jour, laissant la mangeuse de patate à son sommeil.

Elle remarqua quelques soldats qui s'affairaient déjà dans le camp, la plupart devant déblayer le terrain d'entraînement. Elle avança jusqu'à rejoindre la salle d'entraînement annexe quelques dizaines de mètres au-delà du terrain, priant pour ne pas être en retard.

Entre temps, Livaï s'était réveillé, assis sur sa chaise dans sa chambre. Il se rappela s'être endormi là et sentit des courbatures dues à sa position inconfortable. Il grommela avant de bondir de sa chaise. Qu'en était-il de Mikasa ?

Il remarqua que le lit avait été fait et se demanda à quel point la brune aimait se surmener inutilement, étant donné qu'il allait changer les draps de toute façon. Il nota cependant la propreté des lieux et fut reconnaissant pour ça.

Puis, il remarqua le papier soigneusement plié sur sa table de chevet. Il le déplia et passa sa main dessus pour le lisser, révélant une écriture simple, peu travaillée mais globalement propre. Il lut rapidement le message.

"Je vous rendrai ce que vous m'avez prêté très bientôt. Je vous attends à la salle d'entraînement. Merci."

Il soupira tandis qu'une part de lui était déçue de ne pas avoir assisté au réveil de Mikasa Ackerman. À présent qu'elle n'était plus là, c'était comme si leur moment intime n'avait jamais existé. Il secoua la tête en un "tch" affligé, ne préférant pas savoir pourquoi il pensait cela.

Il s'étira et se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi dans son uniforme de combat.

"Sérieux ? Tch, c'est dégueulasse."

En même temps, il était soulagé que Mikasa ne l'ait pas vu en pyjama. Cela aurait sans doute été plus gênant qu'autre chose.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se disant que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait aller l'entraîner habillé autrement. Il soupira de nouveau et quitta la pièce.

Il fit un crochet à une salle de stockage, où étaient rangés des équipements ainsi que quelques armes, et prit quatre épées en bois, deux pour lui et deux pour Ackerman, les supérieurs étant chargés d'équiper les recrues en cas d'entraînement particulier. Puis, il repartit en direction du lieu où il attendrait la soldate.

Mikasa arriva au niveau de la salle et poussa la porte boisée. Livaï l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur, dans la même tenue, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés contre son torse. Quatre sabres de bois étaient impeccablement alignés à ses pieds. Il avait repris son rôle de caporal-chef et Mikasa ne put retenir une moue déçue tandis qu'elle faisait le salut militaire.

Les événements de la nuit lui paraissaient déjà infiniment lointains, et elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais cette face très humaine de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

Pourtant, cette intimité s'était avérée apaisante et même rassurante pour la jeune fille, au point que, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, si l'unique raison de ce moment passé avec le chef d'escouade n'avait pas été sa propre faiblesse, elle aurait presque pu dire avoir apprécié ça.

Mais elle ne retrouverait sans doute plus cette atmosphère. Le moins qu'elle ne puisse faire maintenant, était de ne pas décevoir son caporal.

-Yo, Mikasa. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? Cache ta joie surtout.

Livaï se mordit la langue. Il ne voulait pas être dur avec elle, il voulait la rassurer, se montrer un minimum doux, mais, s'il adoptait un comportement différent de d'habitude, il avait peur d'effrayer la recrue.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qui le poussait à vouloir être bon avec elle. Contrarié, il plissa les yeux en fixant le sol devant lui.

-... Bonjour à vous aussi, Caporal.

Livaï lui lança un regard fatigué et elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait mal dormi cette nuit, tandis qu'elle squattait son lit en rêvant de... Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Elle commençait malgré tout à culpabiliser lorsque le brun détourna le sujet de conversation.

-Bon, tu prends tes armes ? Si tu t'attends à ce que je te les donne...

Mikasa ne dit rien, visiblement son caporal était de mauvaise humeur, mieux valait éviter de le contrarier davantage inutilement. Elle s'avança et se pencha pour ramasser deux épées.

C'est alors que son épaule, encore douloureuse de la veille et de la nuit, décida de l'abandonner et, se crispant de douleur, elle laissa tomber les deux épées qu'elle venait de ramasser. Elle gêmit et serra d'une main l'épaule opposée, déterminée à ignorer cette blessure.

Tout cela n'avait pas échappé au regard de Livaï et une soudaine appréhension monta en lui. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme et agita maladroitement ses mains, pris au dépourvu.

-Mikasa ! Qu'est-ce...

-Ce n'est rien, désolée...

Elle se pencha pour récupérer les armes mais cette fois ce fut la main de Livaï qui lui bloqua la route, la forçant à reculer.

-Mais caporal ça va, je...

-Tch, c'est bon, je vais le faire.

Il ramassa les sabres et les tendit à Mikasa, qui ne parvenait plus à comprendre les changements d'humeur soudains du brun.

-Oï, tu... Comment ça va ?

Ackerman leva les yeux, surprise. Depuis quand le caporal-chef se préoccupait-il de ce genre de choses ? Le miracle de l'humanité rougit et baissa la tête.

-Ça va.

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi bavarde. Tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude, il demanda, d'un ton plus sec :

-Tu vas pouvoir me faire un combat à peu près potable, quand même ?

Mikasa se redressa et hocha la tête, l'air déterminée.

-Ça devrait aller.

Ils se mirent en position et Mikasa respira un bon coup. Le combat commençait.

* * *

**Fini, un chapitre avec peu d'action effectivement, mais ceci dit les derniers étaient déjà assez mouvementés. Pas de soucis, le prochain risque de contenir plus de "révélations", du combat évidemment, et surtout DU RIVAMIKAAA ! J'espère vous y retrouver ! ^^. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer le week-end ! X)**

**Ce chapitre risque de paraître long mais il est important pour le développement de la relation entre les deux protagonistes de cette fic.**

**En tout cas, encore merci de lire mes écrits ! Enjoy ! ^^. **

* * *

Livaï prit ses sabres -de façon inhabituelle, comme toujours- et courut vers Mikasa. Celle-ci parvint à esquiver ce premier assaut. Elle voulut asséner un coup au caporal, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Il s'était déjà retourné et c'est lui qui frappa le dos de la soldate avec le tranchant de son épée.

-1-0.

Ackerman remarqua que son supérieur n'avait pas utilisé son habituel "t'es morte", signe qu'il n'était peut-être pas de si mauvaise humeur, après tout.

Elle se reconcentra sur le duel et ce fut son tour de tenter une approche. Le caporal-chef esquiva, prit du recul pour analyser la situation. Mikasa semblait plutôt bien gérer ses mouvements, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ses coups, craignant à chaque fois d'aggraver sa douleur.

Il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre en venant ici, et les titans, eux, ne la ménageraient pas. Cependant, il était inquiet. Lui, pour une simple blessure à la cheville qu'il avait pris le risque de se faire, en connaissance de cause, avait eu droit à plusieurs semaines de repos.

En revanche, Mikasa, qui s'était faite aggresser de façon inattendue -et, jugeait-il, absolument déguelasse-, pour tous ses bleus, n'aurait pas une seule journée de calme, tout simplement parce que...

Parce qu'elle avait vécu vraiment pire. Mais elle n'en parlerait à personne, il le savait. Il connaissait Ackerman. Il savait que, si elle le pouvait, elle l'aurait fait oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide. Non, plutôt, elle ne voulait pas montrer son besoin d'aide. Comme elle ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes, à qui que ce soit.

Il soupira, amusé mais surtout affligé par l'aspect borné de la brune. Il en avait marre de la laisser comme ça. Après ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'elle avait vécu, il ne voulait pas la laisser affronter tout cela seule. Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait responsable ?... Oui, sans doute. Et parce que si le meilleur élément du bataillon se sentait mal, cela aurait des répercussions néfastes sur tout le monde. Ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose... N'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il engagea une nouvelle attaque, Mikasa commença, comme prévu, à l'esquiver. Cependant, arrivé au niveau de son oreille, Livaï murmura le prénom du jeune Jäger.

En entendant le nom de son frère adoptif, la jeune fille tiqua et, déstabilisée, ne parvint pas à éviter complètement l'attaque. Elle sentit la lame de bois aplatir le tissu de son uniforme au niveau de sa côte. Elle tenta de se reprendre, mais le caporal-chef ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Il lui attrapa les poignets, la forçant à lâcher ses armes qui tombèrent au sol en un violent fracas. Sous le poids de son supérieur, Mikasa bascula en arrière. Au moment où l'arrière de son crâne allait heurter le sol, tandis qu'elle se préparait psychologiquement au choc, elle sentit quelque chose de doux s'interposer et amortir sa chute.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle découvrit le caporal-chef Livaï, penché au-dessus d'elle, un genou de chaque côté de sa taille et les mains derrière sa tête. Il l'avait ainsi protégée de l'impact, laissant ses armes derrière lui. En revanche, c'était une position très gênante pour la jeune femme qui sentait son visage chauffer.

Livaï souleva sa tête, prenant son visage entre ses mains de sorte à pouvoir la forcer à lever les yeux. Un peu paniquée, Mikasa rougit violemment et tenta de détourner le regard.

Mais le caporal tenait sa tête haute, et, si en temps normal il était plus petit qu'elle, assis sur elle ainsi, il la dominait de sa hauteur et ses mains puissantes la dissuadaient de regarder ailleurs.

Elle se retrouva donc ainsi, perdue dans la profondeur de ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait de si près, à part... Dans son rêve. Elle rougit de plus belle à ce souvenir, et la soudaine proximité de son supérieur n'arrangeant en rien son état. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, la fixait toujours, de manière perturbante.

-... Caporal !?

-Oï, tu vas me dire toute la vérité _maintenant_ Ackerman.

Cette dernière déglutit. Généralement, quand son supérieur l'appelait par son nom de famille, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-De quoi est-ce que vous...

Elle put lire de la détermination et un certain agacement dans les prunelles de l'homme au dessus d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

Elle rougit. Il était trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Ses mains tenaient toujours son visage face à lui. Au moins cela dissimulait ses joues rougissantes. Elle ne pensait pas clairement et quand finalement elle réalisa que Livaï lui avait posé une question, elle balbutia, mal à l'aise :

-Pa... Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Eren, coupa-t-il. Je te demande ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui.

Mikasa resta sans voix. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Lui obéir et tout lui dire, au risque qu'il ne tire de conclusions hâtives qui pourraient nuire à son frère adoptif ? Après tout, elle était la seule à savoir qu'Eren ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Mais alors... Pourquoi gardait-elle encore une certaine rancune envers lui, tandis que celle qu'elle éprouvait envers le caporal-chef semblait avoir complètement disparu ?

Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette envie oppressante de tout raconter à son supérieur ? Parce qu'il l'avait aidée et lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises ? Parce qu'elle en voulait à Eren, ou parce qu'elle se sentait en confiance avec l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité ?

Elle opta finalement pour un compromis et lui raconta l'épisode des deux recrues qui les avaient provoqués ainsi que la dispute qui en avait suivi, omettant volontairement certains détails comme les insinuations qu'ils avaient fait sur son compte et celui d'Eren de même que la mention de l'escouade Livaï.

Dans sa version, les deux soldats avaient juste accusé Eren d'être du côté des titans, elle l'avait défendu mais il aurait préféré le faire seul et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa protection et qu'il la trouvait insupportable, puis ils étaient allés manger au réfectoire en silence.

De toute manière, Hansi était au courant de ce conflit, mais aucun des supérieurs n'avait assisté à la scène du réfectoire, et aucun soldat n'irait en parler au caporal, beaucoup estimant que ce n'était qu'une crise de nerfs banale de Jäger ou un excès d'Ackerman. Mais tôt ou tard, l'amoureuse des titans aurait raconté ce qu'elle savait à Livaï.

Entre temps, le caporal s'était éloigné et se tenait à présent assis à côté de la soldate qui en valait cent. Il tentait de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Il avait plaqué Ackerman au sol pour la coincer et la regarder dans les yeux pour qu'elle ne lui mente pas, mais cette proximité lui avait fait beaucoup plus d'effet que prévu. Décidément il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

Sentant encore la chaleur de ses joues sous ses paumes, il imaginait les siennes s'empourprer. Sa respiration s'était trop accélérée et il avait d'abord eu du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de Mikasa.

Cependant il en avait entendu assez, bien assez. De ce que racontait la soldate, ces deux types ne s'en étaient d'abord pris qu'à Eren, puis lui avaient seulement dit qu'elle était faible et que beaucoup croyaient qu'elle aussi était un titan.

Ça faisait déjà trop. Comment pouvaient-ils croire cela ?! Il décida de remettre ses questionnements à plus tard. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans tout cela était l'attitude de Jäger, et il aurait une sérieuse conversation avec lui.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait pu constater les conséquences de cette dispute dans l'état physique et moral de Mikasa. Elle semblait avoir été très affectée. Pas étonnant, en même temps, vu l'attachement qu'elle vouait au jeune garçon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la requinquer était primordial. Refoulant sa colère, Livaï se tourna vers le Miracle de l'humanité et déclara :

-Je vois. Et donc, tu vas abandonner sa protection ?

Ackerman leva les yeux, étonnée.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Écoute, tu peux me parler de tes problèmes avec Jäger. Mais, je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance, je compte sur toi. T'as toujours supporté ce sale gosse, alors c'est pas ton genre de te laisser abattre comme ça.

-Caporal...

À ce moment-là, Livaï remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'expression faciale de la jeune recrue. Elle _rougissait_. C'était à peine visible, mais il ne pouvait rêver ces deux cercles magenta qui couvraient les pommettes de la brune.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, peut-être parce que lui-même était trop occupé à tenter de se calmer... Quoi qu'il en soit, soudainement, Livaï lui-même ne sut ce qu'il faisait. De façon spontanée, inattendue, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Mikasa, posant l'une de ses mains juste en-dessous de sa nuque et l'autre au creux de son dos.

Ackerman ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, puis lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait, son premier réflexe fut de vouloir se dégager.

Cependant, c'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et au lieu de cela, elle resta figée, comme paralysée, tandis qu'elle sentait son teint virer au cramoisi.

Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais les seuls sons qui daignèrent s'échapper de sa bouche furent des mots en vrac incompréhensibles. Elle sentait des sensations étranges en elle, des sensations nouvelles, ou plutôt, qu'elle n'éprouvait que depuis peu envers le caporal.

Elle était avant tout gênée, mais, bizarrement, c'était comme si son cœur allait exploser. Celui-ci battait d'ailleurs à une vitesse non raisonnable au point que Mikasa était sûre d'être en situation de tachycardie.

Mais curieusement, c'était comme si une part d'elle était heureuse de ce rapprochement. Elle était surprise, le caporal-chef ne se montrait jamais aussi attentionné, aussi doux. Quoique depuis peu, il semblait avoir évolué. Et ça ne déplaisait pas à Ackerman.

Elle repensa à toutes ces fois où il avait été différent du nabot arrogant qu'elle croyait connaître. Quand il l'avait sauvée face au Titan Féminin. Sa réaction quand le père de Petra Ralle lui avait parlé. Ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle était venue le voir pour sa cheville. Et surtout, cette nuit où il l'avait portée et accueillie, où il l'avait _sauvée_ suite à son agression.

Et voilà que, de nouveau, il se montrait doux avec elle alors qu'elle avait cru que cet entraînement aurait plus valeur de punition qu'autre chose.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, cette accumulation de gentillesse, de souffrances et ses propres sentiments la poussèrent à poser maladroitement ses mains dans le dos de Livaï, alors qu'elle camouflait son visage au-dessus de l'épaule du brun.

Ce fut au tour de Livaï de se tendre. Déjà choqué par ce que lui-même venait de faire, il s'était attendu à ce que Mikasa ne le frappe ou l'insulte, au mieux qu'elle reste immobile, mais en aucun cas à ça. Il resta un moment ébahi et perdu mais il se surprit à penser qu'il appréciait ce moment plus que nécessaire.

"Donc Mikasa est vraiment en train de me faire une espèce de câlin ? Elle me déteste pas ?"

Cette réflexion interne gonfla son cœur de plaisir et il sentait ses muscles se détendre.

Il ne pouvait expliquer ses sentiments envers Ackerman. Mais, en tout cas, il était désormais certain que c'était plus que des sentiments de caporal envers la meilleure recrue du bataillon. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et l'appréciait plus qu'il ne devrait, et il n'y pouvait rien.

Ils restèrent un moment assis comme ça, maladroitement enlacés, leurs visages voilés de rouge.

Et puis Livaï fut frappé par un détail. Il était en train de la serrer dans ses bras. Il était en train de serrer dans ses bras une gamine de vingt ans à peine qui s'était faite violer dans la nuit. Ça paraissait désormais évident qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé, et surtout pourquoi l'avoir pris dans ses bras à son tour ? Il sentait son souffle se couper alors qu'il réalisait l'absurdité de sa réaction.

"C'est Mikasa Ackerman", pensa-t-il. "La maso de l'humanité. Si elle est capable de souffrir toute seule sans rien dire à cause des piques de son abruti de frère, qui sait ce qu'elle peut endurer..."

Cette pensée le marqua et il se releva brusquement. Mikasa sursauta, surprise. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le caporal tourner la tête.

-On reprend l'entraînement.

Ackerman resta hébétée. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude soudain ? Mais surtout, c'était comme si la chaleur des bras du caporal lui manquait déjà. Tentant de passer à autre chose, elle se releva, chancelante.

-Oui, Caporal.

À ce moment-là, elle vit les yeux de Livaï se poser sur elle. Elle fut surprise d'y déceler une certaine tristesse. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Pour ce qu'il vient de se passer... Désolé, souffla-t-il. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais ça a dû être dérangeant pour toi, suite à... Enfin bref. Je viens de le réaliser, donc... Désolé.

Mikasa nota que c'était la première fois que Livaï faisait une tirade si longue, sans aucune colère dans la voix, sans y placer de vulgarités. La pensée que cette phrase lui soit destinée lui mit du baume au cœur.

Mais elle était à la fois surprise et soulagée. Ainsi c'était à cause de ça que le caporal avait rompu leur échange ? C'est vrai que, en prenant du recul, n'importe qui aurait dû se sentir dérangé...

Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Ou plutôt, le contact avec Livaï ne l'avait absolument pas dérangée, au contraire. Cela... Cela lui avait _plu_. Elle en avait presque oublié son viol.

Elle se sentit inquiète à l'idée que cette raison -fausse, qui plus est- ne mette de la distance entre elle et le caporal. Ce fut instinctivement qu'elle s'écria :

-Non, ça ne m'a pas gênée, au contraire !

Alors que le regard surpris de Livaï se posait sur elle, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, car cela porterait à confusion.

D'une voix plus timide, baissant et détournant les yeux, elle reprit :

-Je... Ne vous excusez pas, parce que je n'ai pas... Détesté.

Les yeux de Livaï s'écarquillèrent. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce que la soldate venait de lui confier. Ainsi elle n'avait pas détesté. Vu la spontanéité de ses mots, elle semblait sincère.

Soulagé, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la brune. Celle-ci voulut enfouir son nez dans son écharpe mais se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas celle-ci. Cette pensée l'attrista un peu mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre que la main du caporal se posa sur son épaule.

D'une voix douce et rassurante, il répondit :

-Tant mieux. On reprend, alors ?

Mikasa, troublée, fit le salut militaire.

-À... À vos ordres !

Amusé, Livaï alla récupérer les épées. Malgré tout, une pointe de tristesse perçait son cœur. Quelque part, il demeurait un peu déçu d'avoir mis fin à leur moment. Il aurait voulu rester dans ses bras plus longtemps, loin de tout, peut-être même éternellement.

Il ne tentait même plus de réfréner ses pensées car il savait que c'était vain. Ackerman était spéciale pour lui, et le souvenir de ses bras dans son dos lui manquait déjà.

Il n'avait pas idée d'à quel point c'était réciproque.

* * *

**Fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Le prochain contiendra sans doute plus d'interactions avec les autres personnages, j'essaye d'alterner, en quelque sorte. En tout cas, je le sens plutôt bien ! J'espère vous y retrouver ! ^^. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Un touuut petit peu de retard pour ce chapitre, en tout cas le prochain risque de venir prochainement parce que j'ai déjà la trame principale ! X) **

**Enfin voilà, enjoy ! **

* * *

Mikasa retrouva Armin qui l'attendait dans la file d'attente du réfectoire. L'entraînement avec le caporal avait duré plusieurs heures et elle mourait de faim.

Suite à l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Livaï, le combat avait repris et elle s'était sentie mieux. Ils n'avaient fait aucune mention à ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle le sentait plus doux, même si il avait repris ses expressions habituelles, il s'adressait à elle plus calmement et veillait à la faire progresser sans pour autant la brusquer.

Elle avait mieux combattu, et même si ses plaies étaient douloureuses, elle avait réussi à en faire abstraction. Elle avait subi une défaite, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais même son supérieur lui avait dit qu'elle s'était "pas trop mal débrouillée", et elle avait réussi à le toucher quelques fois, obtenant un score final de 80 à 32.

Satisfaite, elle l'avait salué et était allée prendre une douche et se reposer avant de rejoindre les autres soldats.

En la voyant, Armin sourit, mais aussitôt son sourire s'estompa.

-Oh mon dieu Mikasa qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?! Aaah attends il faut aller à l'infirmerie d'abord, bon sang mais tu t'es fait ça comment ?! C'est l'entraînement qui t'a fait ça...?

Il jetait des regards paniqués à la brune qui porta sa main à son visage, étonnée. Elle avait oublié l'impact physique des évènements de la veille.

D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait même pas l'étendue des dégâts. Elle ne s'était pas regardée dans le miroir du caporal et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se regarder dans la glace le matin. Cela lui était donc sorti de l'esprit, et il était évident que Livaï ne fasse aucune réflexion car il savait ce qu'elle avait subi.

En effleurant son visage, elle sentit des bosses au niveau de ses joues, et sa lèvre avait encore une marque de blessure due à la morsure de son agresseur.

Elle se douta que cela avait suffi à effrayer le blond et fut soulagée qu'il ne puisse voir les nombreux hématomes qui couvraient son corps.

Elle tâcha de prendre une voix rassurante et voulut calmer le jeune homme :

-Oh, ça, ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'était principalement à l'entraînement et en plus, hier soir j'ai glissé dans la douche et je me suis cognée...

Armin fronça les sourcils et s'écria de plus belle :

-Mais t'es sûre ? T'as aussi les lèvres abîmées, et en plus t'as pas l'air hyper bien...

Le souvenir douloureux de l'origine de ces maux lui revint en mémoire et elle déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami. Elle devait faire comme si de rien n'était, comme toujours.

Elle tenta un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace et rétorqua :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Armin. Je me suis juste mordue la lèvre, mais tout va bien.

-Si tu le dis...

Le dénommé fit la moue, dubitatif. Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, il changea de sujet.

-Ç'a été ton entraînement avec le caporal-chef ?

Mikasa rougit légèrement à ce souvenir. Le caporal avait été si attentionné...

-Oui, ça été. Il est plutôt fort pour un nabot, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Le blond observa la soldate qui en valait cent. Celle-ci portait son habituelle expression neutre.

-Un nabot, hein ?...

Les yeux d'Ackerman s'agrandirent légèrement.

-Hein ?

Arlelt détourna le regard.

-Non, rien...

Perturbée, Mikasa cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle avait manqué quelque chose.

La file d'attente avait entre temps diminué et ils avancèrent pour prendre un plateau-repas. Mikasa balaya du regard la salle et vit l'habituel groupe assis sur une longue table, cependant elle ne trouvait pas Eren. Elle se figea en apercevant des prunelles posées sur elle.

Les deux soldats qui les avaient insultés la veille la fixaient d'un regard insistant, comme des bêtes guettant leur proie. Ackerman se rappela l'agression qu'elle avait subie cette nuit-là et sa gorge s'assécha. Elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, comme plus tôt lorsque le caporal l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas cette sensation de soulagement ni ces papillonnements étranges ni simplement ce sentiment qu'étrangement, elle avait trouvé agréable.

Non, cette fois, elle était paralysée comme un soldat lambda désarmé faisant face à un titan. Un frisson désagréable s'empara d'elle tandis que les yeux des recrues semblaient transpercer les siens.

-Mikasa, ça va ?, demanda Armin, remarquant le trouble de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux et prit son plateau.

-Oui.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea en direction de la table usuelle sans laisser le temps au jeune blond de dire quoi que ce soit, ni même de remarquer ses mains tremblantes, cramponnées à son plateau.

-Ah, Mikasa !, s'écria Sasha en les voyant arriver. Armin ! Bonjour !

-On s'est vus ce matin, Sasha, rit le dénommé.

-Oh oui, ben bonjour Mii-chan !

Mikasa ne releva même pas le surnom étrange que venait de lui assigner la mangeuse de patate. Elle répondit simplement, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix et de son corps :

-Bonjour...

-Mikasa, interrogea Connie, ça va mieux depuis hier, avec Eren ?

-Connie !, s'indigna Jean en lui assénant un coup dans la jambe.

-Aïe ! Quoi ? Sasha a dit que Mikasa ne voulait pas de notre aide, mais on peut en parler nan ?!

Sasha rougit, confuse et se tourna vers Ackerman en agitant les mains.

-Euh, je suis désolée, je leur ai demandé de faire comme si de rien n'était à l'entraînement, parce que je sais que t'aimes pas paraître vulnérable... Mais peut-être que tu voulais qu'on s'inquiète plus ?...

Mikasa ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Ses tremblements s'étaient un peu calmés mais elle était incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer nerveusement son plateau.

Si elle avait réussi à s'apaiser dans la matinée, croiser ses probables agresseurs lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans sa tête et elle se sentait à présent de nouveau terriblement mal à l'aise alors qu'une vive douleur lui étreignait le cœur.

Elle ne répondit donc pas, les yeux dans le vague, sa seule envie étant pour l'instant de disparaître en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Ils la fixaient encore, ses violeurs, elle sentait leurs regards pesant sur ses épaules, et cela la répugnait, au point que, malgré la faim qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt, elle n'avait désormais plus aucune envie de manger quoi que ce soit.

-Mikasa, t'es fâchée ? Tu me boudes ?

-Oï Mikasa, arrête de faire la meuf mystérieuse nan ? Raconte-nous plutôt ce que vous avez fait avec le caporal, lâcha Ymir avec un clin d'œil.

-Sérieux Ymir, quelque soit ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, tais-toi et mange !, renchérit Reiner.

Ymir ricana.

-Oh arrête, c'est juste évident, un supérieur et sa subordonnée qui doivent passer des heures dans la même pièce, pratiquant du corps-à-corps, et on sait tous comment ça finit. Typique des mangas hent...

Le grand blond boucha les oreilles de Christa à ses côtés et foudroya Ymir du regard.

-Gaffe à ce que tu dis la garce, y'a des jeunes ici.

La brune se renfrogna tandis que Christa qui n'avait absolument rien compris se tourna vers les autres.

-Et donc Mikasa, c'était comment ? Ça devait être dur, non ?

La susnommée était toujours absente mentalement. Puis, lorsqu'elle sentit de nouvelles prunelles se poser sur elle, elle releva la tête pour voir huit paires d'yeux posées sur elle. Elle sursauta et, gênée, se recoiffa.

Elle détestait être au centre de l'attention, et d'autant plus les rares fois où elle laissait transparaître des émotions. Elle soupira et prit la parole :

-Pardon ?

Christa rit doucement. Sasha l'imita, mais Mikasa crut déceler une certaine inquiétude dans le ton de cette dernière.

-Bah, après tout tout le monde peut être dans la lune. Je te demandais comment ça s'était passé avec le caporal-chef.

Décontenancée, Ackerman, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, répéta mécaniquement ce qu'elle avait répondu au jeune Arlelt quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque. Rapidement, le sujet de conversation dériva, pour le plus grand plaisir de la soldate qui en valait cent.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot ni n'esquissa de réaction faciale durant le reste du repas. Repas que, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas touché.

Elle avait goûté un morceau de pain, qui lui avait immédiatement donné envie de vomir, et, bien qu'elle ne soit consciente de son besoin de s'alimenter pour reprendre des forces, elle ne voulait pas se forcer.

Ainsi, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se leva, prit son plateau et quitta la pièce. L'agitation provoquée par Reiner, Ymir, Jean, Sasha et Connie était telle qu'elle était persuadée que personne n'avait remarqué son départ.

Cependant, quelqu'un s'en aperçut bien. Quelques supérieurs venaient d'arriver et un certain caporal ne manqua pas de noter le départ précipité de la recrue. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait de nouveau perturbée, lui qui avait cru que, suite à l'entraînement, elle avait mis de côté ses tourments.

Quelques soldats le virent accompagné de Mike Zacharias et les saluèrent poliment de la tête. Au même moment, Hansi arriva à son tour accompagnée d'Eren, visiblement il avait encore droit aux séances d'expériences malgré sa livraison prochaine aux brigades spéciales.

Celui-ci parlait peu, et la scientifique se dit que, décidément, tout le monde semblait morose en ce moment. À ce moment-là, des éclats de rire retentirent et, enthousiasmée, elle découvrit la bonne humeur qui régnait à la table de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement.

Le visage lumineux, elle se tourna vers le brun.

-Eren, tes camarades sont encore là ! Je te libère, tu peux les rejoindre si tu veux ! Vous n'avez pas mangé ensemble hier soir non ?

Le garçon titan se crispa légèrement, et d'une voix gênée, répondit :

-Euh, ça va aller... Je suis pas trop d'humeur...

Hansi fut surprise mais ne rétorqua rien. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué le regard énervé de Livaï posé sur le jeune Jäger.

Eren prit son plateau et faussa compagnie à sa supérieure pour rejoindre une table vide, jetant de temps à autre des regards inquiets à celle de ses amis.

Une partie de lui était honteuse des propos qu'il avait tenus à Mikasa, mais s'il devait le refaire, il le referait probablement. Car Jäger savait que c'était une phase nécessaire. Il devait faire comprendre à la jeune fille que cela vaudrait mieux pour eux deux qu'elle cesse d'être surprotective.

Certes, il y avait sûrement d'autres solutions, et peut-être avait-il exagéré, mais il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il avait dit. Et il ne s'excuserait pas. Ainsi, au pire, la brune le détesterait, et de cette manière il pourrait inverser les rôles et la protéger, devenir à son tour la figure forte du groupe.

Plongé dans ses pensées, jouant machinalement avec sa fourchette, il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un tira la chaise devant lui et s'y assit violemment.

-Yo, Jäger.

Le dénommé leva les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir le caporal assis face à lui, appuyé sur un coude.

-Ca-caporal...

-Oï, t'as remarqué un truc ?

Eren fronça les sourcils.

-De-de quoi ? Non, rien de spé...

-Moi, si, le coupa Livaï.

Il se pencha vers lui de sorte que personne ne puisse les entendre, même si quelques regards surpris s'étaient dirigés sur eux.

-Ta pote taciturne. En ce moment elle merde pas mal. T'es au courant nan ?

-Euh...

Eren repensa aux événements récents. Il est vrai que beaucoup de recrues évoquaient un combat la veille où le caporal aurait battu à plate couture la soldate qui en valait cent.

-... J'ai entendu des rumeurs, mais...

L'expression de Livaï s'assombrit.

-Te fous pas de moi Eren. On sait tous les deux que y'a qu'un truc qui peut la mettre dans c't'état.

Le brun déglutit tandis qu'il croisait le regard furieux de son supérieur.

-Alors la prochaine fois que je la revois, elle a intérêt à aller mieux.

Eren se mordit la lèvre. Le caporal-chef était décidément trop perspicace. Et par ses paroles, l'on pouvait comprendre : "T'as plutôt intérêt à t'excuser sale gamin".

Le garçon titan, estomaqué, ne put qu'acquiescer :

-Oui... Je... J'y veillerai.

Livaï lui jeta un dernier regard mauvais avant de se lever pour rejoindre la table des supérieurs. Il fut aussitôt assailli par Hansi et sa foutue curiosité.

-Roooh bah alooors Livaï qu'est-ce que t'as raconté à notre cher Espoir de l'humanité pour qu'il tire cette tête ?

-Rien qui te concerne, Quatr'z'yeux.

~oOo~

Le caporal-chef était désormais assis à son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait demandé à Hansi des informations sur les recrues ayant été de corvée pour avoir provoqué Eren et Mikasa, et cherchait un moyen de les punir par lui-même le temps qu'elle ne lui dise leur identité.

Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Il n'en savait rien, mais pour l'instant sa colère dominait. Il espérait que Jäger ait compris le message, et il fallait qu'il en soit de même pour les deux recrues.

Il devait faire justice à Ackerman, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Car même si ils n'étaient pas forcément impliqués dans l'agression de la jeune fille, ils avaient provoqué ce conflit avec Eren, ce qui avait perturbé la brune.

Il était conscient d'être tout aussi responsable et s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir ménagée lors de l'entraînement de la veille. Mais pour l'instant, il devait trouver une solution appropriée pour le cas des deux soldats.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par trois coups timides contre le bois de sa porte. Il leva la tête, étonné. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Eren ne venait jamais dans son bureau. Erwin frappait de façon assurée, il venait de voir Mike quelques minutes auparavant et il n'était pas certain que Hansi ne connaisse cette pratique de frapper avant d'entrer au lieu de défoncer la porte.

Une recrue venant lui signaler un problème ? Ils avaient tous peur de lui, personne ne se donnerait cette peine. Ou peut-être...

Un certain espoir prit place dans son esprit tandis que son imagination traçait les mèches brunes et les yeux bleutés d'une certaine personne.

-Entre.

Le battant s'ouvrit légèrement et il fut de nouveau surpris et étrangement déçu de voir deux silhouettes se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant les deux soldats qui lui faisaient face, exécutant le salut militaire.

-Raison du dérangement ?

L'un d'eux prit la parole.

-Euh Caporal, on... On voudrait vous parler...

-Un problème ?

Ce fut l'autre qui répondit :

-Voilà... Peut-être est-ce sans importance, mais c'est au sujet de Mikasa Ackerman...

Livaï se redressa dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains sous son menton, appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau.

-Continuez.

* * *

**À suivre ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon finalement, avec les cours, tout ci tout ça, je pense que le rythme de publication peut passer à une semaine... X)**

**En tout cas, bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre plutôt long mais pas trop, qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! ^^.**

* * *

Peu après que Mikasa ait quitté le réfectoire, ses camarades sortirent à leur tour. Armin, Sasha et Jean lui sourirent tandis qu'ils regagnaient leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se préparer à l'entraînement. Ackerman, déjà prête, était parmi les rares recrues présentes sur le terrain qui commençaient à s'échauffer.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna en position de défense, par réflexe. Elle fut surprise de découvrir son frère adoptif qui fixait ses bottes d'un air gêné. Elle le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était crispée. C'est alors que le brun marmonna :

-Oï, tu... Je sais pas ce que t'as, mais... Tu dois pas être faible... Pour le bien de tout le monde.

Ces simples mots firent tiquer Mikasa. Son frère de cœur était-il, en quelque sorte, en train de s'excuser ?

Habituellement, elle aurait été heureuse de voir ce rapprochement avec son sauveur. Elle aurait souri et lui aurait assuré qu'elle serait toujours en mesure de le protéger.

Pourtant, ce fut principalement une forme d'indignation qui naquit en elle.

"« Je sais pas ce que t'as » ? Comme s'il n'y était pour rien... Il se rend pas compte... Non, sérieux, faut que j'arrête d'être aussi égoïste, comme s'il pouvait savoir... Eren n'y est pour rien, et il fait un grand pas en s'excusant... Enfin, même si il ne semble absolument pas sincère..."

Une part d'elle voulait se réjouir des propos du garçon qui marquaient une certaine inquiétude, mais une autre part voulait simplement l'ignorer, comme s'il eut été la cause de son viol.

-D'accord.

Ce fut le meilleur compromis qu'elle trouva, de toute façon le jeune homme avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas être faible, pour la sécurité d'Eren, non, du bataillon, même de l'humanité toute entière.

Eren fut étonné de déceler une pointe d'amertume dans la réponse sèche de son amie d'enfance.

Il lui avait dit ces mots uniquement pour que le caporal-chef ne le blâme pas d'être responsable de la faiblesse de la brune, après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça faisait d'être constamment surprotégé, mais Jäger ne s'attendait pas à provoquer une telle réaction chez sa soeur adoptive.

Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, troublé. Hansi l'attendait pour ses expériences habituelles. Entre-temps, les autres soldats étaient arrivés, et l'entraînement était sur le point de commencer, sous la direction de Mike Zacharias. Celui-ci reniflait les soldats autour de lui et, instantanément, Mikasa repensa à son agression. Elle se crispa ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à la vue de Sasha Braus.

-Mii-chan, ça va ?

Ackerman tenta de se calmer grâce aux propos d'Eren, mais cela transforma sa crainte en colère. C'est alors que d'autres paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête.

"Tu t'en fous de ce que t'a dit ce gamin à partir du moment où tu es en entraînement, ok ?!" "Je te fais confiance, je compte sur toi. T'as toujours supporté ce sale gosse, alors c'est pas ton genre de te laisser abattre comme ça."

Cela pouvait sembler incongru, mais c'étaient bien les mots que le caporal-chef avait prononcés. Ceux-ci frappèrent Mikasa de plein fouet.

"Il compte sur moi."

Elle ne pouvait le décevoir. Et repenser à la façon dont il l'avait réconfortée, maladroitement, le matin, à la douceur dont il avait fait preuve... Cela fit oublier à Mikasa ses tourments un moment. Elle devait se surpasser.

Elle se tourna vers Sasha qui la regardait toujours avec appréhension.

-... Oui, ça va.

Ça allait. Elle s'en remettrait. Après tout, il croyait en elle.

C'est donc avec une détermination nouvelle qu'elle se plaça en position de combat face à un soldat plus âgé qui semblait fort en corps à corps. En effet, celui-ci avait fini major de sa propre promotion. Ackerman savait que si elle avait été dans le même état que la veille, elle n'aurait pas tenu. Et pourtant, ce fut avec brio qu'elle para toutes ses attaques et parvint à le frapper un nombre incalculable de fois.

Alors que son camarade se relevait, elle sursauta de nouveau en sentant un souffle sur ses cheveux. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise en découvrant Mike qui la reniflait et se décala d'un cran pour lui faire face.

-... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le chef d'escouade arrêta de la sentir et sourit.

-Tu sembles avoir un peu progressé, Mikasa.

Ackerman ne put retenir un léger sourire satisfait.

-Oui, c'est surtout grâce au...

Elle se tut alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. "C'est surtout grâce au Caporal.". Il y a quelques semaines encore, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à placer les mots "grâce" et "caporal" dans la même phrase.

Cependant, son opinion avait changé, et cette fois, ce n'était pas Eren Jäger qui lui avait redonné la force de combattre, mais bel et bien son entraînement avec le caporal-chef. Elle rougit légèrement et réalisa qu'elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens.

-Grâce à...?

-Euh... Combattre le caporal-chef s'est avéré bénéfique, apparemment...

Zacharias sourit de nouveau.

-Tant mieux.

Il s'éloigna et Mikasa reprit son combat, pensant de plus belle à l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

~oOo~

Mike Zacharias permettait souvent aux soldats de quitter le terrain d'entraînement plus tôt, s'ils avaient fait de bons combats. Ce fut donc aux alentours de dix-sept heures qu'Armin, victorieux, salua son supérieur et partit.

À peine s'était-il éloigné qu'il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par le bras et l'entraîner en aparté.

-Eh ?! Qu'...

-Armin, je voulais te poser une question.

Le dénommé pivota sur lui-même pour découvrir les deux cercles marrons qui le fixaient.

-... Sasha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La mangeuse de patates jeta quelques regards autour d'eux puis, comme craignant d'être entendue, se pencha vers le blond et murmura :

-Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel avec Mikasa, ces derniers temps ?

-Euh... Comment ça ?

-Ces derniers temps, je la trouve... Bizarre. Elle semble... À l'ouest. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Cependant, Armin savait de quoi elle parlait. Lui aussi avait remarqué les silences prolongés de son amie d'enfance, ses regards fuyants, son corps qui se figeait sans raison...

Elle était déjà assez taciturne de base, alors il pensait que les autres ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, mais lui qui la connaissait si bien l'avait bien remarqué.

-Tu sais... J'ai l'impression que, même avec Eren, elle n'est pas aussi sûre d'elle que d'habitude.

-Alors tu as remarqué aussi ?

-Oui... J'avais commencé à le remarquer après le repas hier midi, quand Eren l'avait insultée. Tu sais que j'étais allée la voir, et je la soupçonne d'avoir souffert. Évidemment elle n'a rien voulu me dire...

-Oui, c'est Mikasa, rien d'étonnant à ça.

-Non, c'est vrai... Mais après elle a quand même été vachement bouleversée. Je sais que Mikasa n'est pas aussi inhumaine qu'on le prétend, qu'elle peut être blessée... Mais, ce matin, c'était vraiment flagrant.

Armin hocha la tête.

-Je suis d'accord. On dirait qu'elle a vraiment été affectée. Avec moi, à plusieurs reprises elle devenait immobile, comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi...

-Oui... Et j'ai peur que ce soit néfaste pour elle. Elle doit se confier à quelqu'un. Même au sujet d'Eren, quelqu'un doit connaître toute la vérité.

-Je suis d'accord là-dessus. Mais Mikasa nous connaît trop bien. Soit elle ne voudra pas nous inquiéter, soit c'est juste son amour-propre qui va la faire refuser de nous en parler.

Sasha secoua la tête.

-Moi, je suis prête à l'écouter, c'est mon amie après tout... Mais elle veut toujours paraître forte... Et comme on est moins forts qu'elle, elle refuse de montrer cet aspect vulnérable d'elle. Seul quelqu'un dont elle respecte la puissance pourra en tirer quelque chose.

Armin fut quelque peu impressionné par les déductions de Braus. Il est vrai qu'elle ne montrait pas quotidiennement son potentiel et qu'en-dehors des expéditions, on avait tendance à la sous-estimer.

-Tu as raison. Peut-être qu'elle acceptera qu'on en parle à nos supérieurs, si elle réalise que ça pose problème ?

Il fit une liste mentale des personnes à qui ils pourraient révéler leur inquiétude.

-Le major Erwin?... Non, trop de préoccupations. Peut-être Hansi ? Elle apprécie Mikasa et...

-Le caporal-chef Livaï, l'interrompit Miss Patate. C'est à lui qu'il faut en parler.

Armin, décontenancé, écarquilla les yeux.

-Vraiment ?! Mais... Mikasa ne le porte pas dans son cœur, et de toute façon je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse...

-Je pense qu'elle le respecte suffisamment et qu'il accepte ses faiblesses.

Armin ne pouvait le nier. Lui-même avait remarqué que son amie d'enfance ne voyait plus le caporal de la même façon. Elle semblait même avoir développé un certain attachement que le blond ne parvenait malheureusement pas à nommer.

Mais, n'était-ce pas trop risqué ? Il n'avait pas pleinement confiance en son sens de la réflexion et son côté observateur. Si ils en disaient trop à la mauvaise personne, cela reviendrait à trahir Mikasa.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Sasha posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit.

-Armin, crois en moi à défaut de croire en toi, pour le bien de Mikasa. Je t'assure que je le sens vraiment bien, entre ces deux-là.

Le jeune Arlelt hocha la tête tandis qu'il décida de faire confiance à la gourmande. Après tout, son terrible instinct s'avérait rarement faux. Au pire, le caporal-chef allait les rejeter en disant n'en avoir rien à faire, mais, vu leur rapprochement ces derniers jours, peut-être...

C'est donc suite à cette décision impulsive que Armin et Sasha s'étaient retrouvés à marcher rapidement dans les couloirs du bâtiment, leurs bottes martelant le marbre, en direction du bureau de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

Arrivés devant le panneau de bois foncé, ils s'arrêtèrent, hésitants.

-J'ai peur..., avoua Sasha.

-... Moi aussi... Mais bon, je crois en ton intuition., reconnut le blond.

-Et moi en ton intelligence, sourit Miss Patate.

Ils se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête en même temps et Armin frappa trois coups qu'il aurait voulus plus assurés contre le battant.

La voix du caporal-chef retentit, assez sèche. S'ils s'étaient trompés, ils auraient certainement passé un sale quart d'heure pour l'avoir dérangé.

À ce moment-là, Armin avait réfléchi. Il était encore temps pour eux de s'enfuir. Ils pouvaient prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, prétendre que ces trois coups n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination.

Pourtant, ils avaient manqué cette opportunité. C'est pourquoi le blond et son amie se trouvaient à présent debout, tous les deux, mal à l'aise, dans le bureau du caporal-chef.

-Oï, vous êtes sourds ? Je vous ai dit de continuer.

La voix tranchante du brun ramena le jeune garçon à la réalité, de même que Sasha qui semblait s'être perdue dans ses pensées. Tous deux sursautèrent. Ce fut la mangeuse de patate qui se reprit la première.

-Oui, pardon, euh... En fait, on la trouve bizarre depuis quelque temps... Depuis hier en fait... Et on voulait vous en parler, parce que ben... Vous... Enfin c'est la meilleure recrue et donc...

-Viens-en au fait, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

En effet, Livaï était étonné et inquiet. Certes, la jeune fille avait subi un viol, mais d'après Sasha elle était déjà bizarre la veille, et il craignait que ce ne soit en lien avec leur combat.

Elle avait beau avoir eu un léger accrochage avec Eren, il ne pouvait croire que cela lui fasse encore cet effet après toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie.

Armin prit la relève et s'écria :

-C'est depuis qu'elle et Eren se sont disputés au réfectoire hier !

Livaï se figea. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Elle avait fait mention du fait qu'Eren lui ait dit d'arrêter de le coller, mais à aucun moment elle ne lui avait fait part de cette embrouille au réfectoire.

-Oï, Armin, Sasha, je veux que vous me racontiez tout. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Armin lança un coup d'œil à une Sasha apeurée et lui fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête qu'il gérait la situation. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença calmement à expliquer au caporal les événements de la veille, sa voix tremblant légèrement malgré tout.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Armin lui rapportait la discussion ou plutôt la dispute des soldats, Livaï sentait la colère grimper en lui.

-... Et il a ajouté que s'il avait besoin d'un clébard, d'un esclave ou... Heu... De... D'une...

-... D'une pute, enchaîna Sasha, consciente que le blond n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de rapporter les paroles insultantes de son meilleur ami.

-... Oui, c'est ça, il a dit qu'il saurait où trouver. Ensuite il est parti en courant, on était trop choqués pour réagir. On a demandé à Mikasa comment ça allait mais elle a juste dit qu'elle devrait aller le voir. Jean a essayé de la retenir, mais elle est partie...

-... Et pourtant je l'ai retrouvée seule dans notre chambre, compléta de nouveau Sasha, elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien, je lui ai dit qu'elle était mon amie et qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Mais c'est Mikasa, elle n'est pas du genre à se confier et elle peut mentir...

-Ça, je le sais...

Les deux soldats furent surpris d'entendre leur supérieur prononcer ces mots d'une voix morne, et d'autant plus étonnés de déceler dans son regard une certaine tristesse.

-Je le sais bien.

Un silence plana dans l'air. Au fond de lui, Livaï bouillonnait. Comment Eren avait-il pu lui dire ça ?! Cela expliquait tellement de choses dans l'attitude de la brune...

Mais surtout, il se sentait coupable. Pourquoi Mikasa ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il aurait pu l'aider. Pourquoi ?... Parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Parce que lui non plus ne l'avait pas ménagée ce jour-là.

Un intense sentiment de culpabilité mêlé à de la déception s'emparait de lui. Triste que la jeune femme ait subi ça seule. Déçu qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit. Coupable à l'idée de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Énervé par l'attitude du brun et la sienne.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il laissa tomber ses paupières devant ses globes oculaires et se leva.

-Je m'en occupe personnellement, inutile d'en avertir les autres, je m'en chargerai. La prochaine fois que vous remarquez quelque chose d'inhabituel chez un soldat du bataillon, prévenez-moi.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et soupira, avant de reprendre, légèrement hésitant.

-Surtout... Si c'est Mikasa... Gardez-la à l'œil.

Les deux jeunes recrues estomaquées hochèrent la tête, puis, tandis que Livaï tournait son regard en direction de sa fenêtre, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient congédiés.

Ils se levèrent et s'exclamèrent en chœur avant d'effectuer le salut militaire :

-Merci, Caporal !

Livaï s'appuya contre le mur, attendant qu'ils sortent. Il attendit ensuite trente secondes, puis quitta le bureau à son tour. Il arpenta les couloirs d'un pas furieux, se dirigeant vers le terrain d'expérimentations où Hansi faisait ses tests.

Il était temps qu'il ait une bonne discussion avec un certain brun.

* * *

**Autrement dit : un certain brun est clairement dans la merde. XD Il me tarde d'écrire ça. **

**Bah c'est le karma écoute ! ¯\\(-_-)/¯**

**Ennnfinnn j'espère ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre ! J'espère vous y retrouver ! ^^. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Wow... J'ai eu tellement de retours qui m'ont bien fait plaisir... Je m'y attendais pas, mais merci beaucoup ! ^^. **

**Réponses aux reviews (beaucoup de "guest" xd)**

**Guest 1 : Merci pour ce commentaire détaillé ! XD. Oui le contexte émotionnel je l'avais déjà lue, il me semblait l'avoir déjà mentionné mais apparemment non... Je l'avais adorée, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour cette fic ! Bon évidemment j'ai essayé de pas trop reprendre d'éléments mais de temps en temps il est possible que les personnages se retrouvent dans des situations semblables... Oui Livaï j'aimerais le mettre aussi dans une situation critique, mais bon c'est pas évident parce que, ben... C'est Livaï quoi... Un pro pour paraître imperturbable ce gars-là :O. En tout cas, t'inquiète, je compte pas abandonner cette fic ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review !**

**Guest 2 : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a peu de fics rivamika en français... Contente que tu sois tombé(e) sur la mienne XD**

**Olivia : Tant mieux si ça te plaît ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite x) merci de ce retour !**

**Guest1989 : Mais de rien ! X) ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies, oui c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de bien respecter le caractère des différents personnages... Merci du soutien !**

**RivamikaForever : Je valide ton pseudo x) contente que tu aimes, hâte de te retrouver dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Tu m'attends deux secondes Eren, lança joyeusement Hansi, je vais chercher le compte-rendu de la dernière expérience...

-Ok...

La scientifique rejoignit en sautillant une pièce voisine.

-Où j'ai mis ce rapport...

Tandis qu'elle fouilllait la salle de fond en comble, Eren attendait, les coudes appuyés sur la haute paillasse de l'amoureuse des titans.

Soudain, le battant de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, claquant contre le mur. Jäger sursauta et se recula alors qu'il reconnaissait le caporal-chef, visiblement hors de lui.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, Eren tressaillit, mais voulut se rassurer. Si il était venu ici, c'était qu'il avait à parler à Hansi ou à lui, or il ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de susceptible de mettre en rogne son supérieur.

Il avait remonté le moral de Mikasa, comme il le lui avait demandé. Si c'était inefficace, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre, à sa connaissance. Alors qu'il commençait à respirer et faisait de nouveau le salut militaire, accompagné d'un timide "Caporal", le dénommé s'avança rapidement vers lui.

Eren, surpris, tenta de reculer mais Livaï arriva à pas furieux à son niveau. C'est alors qu'il le prit par le col et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Le plus jeune, déséquilibré, se heurta la tête contre la surface dure et se mordit la langue.

Paniqué à l'idée que, s'il avait eu un but précis, il aurait pu se transformer en titan, Jäger tenta de se calmer. Cependant, cela ne s'avérait pas très efficace. Il était paralysé. Ce fut des yeux effrayés qu'il posa sur son supérieur et le garçon titan fut choqué de voir la colère noire qui s'affichait sur son visage.

-C... Caporal?! Qu'est-ce que...

-Oï, espèce d'enfoiré ! T'as dépassé les limites là tu sais !?

Eren, tremblant, parvint néanmoins à articuler.

-De... De quoi parlez-vous ?!

Les traits déformés par la colère, Livaï esquissa un rictus amer.

-Oh vraiment t'as oublié ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire...

Il asséna un violent coup de poing au brun qui gémit sous l'effet de la douleur. Le caporal-chef le frappait de nouveau et cette fois ce n'était visiblement pas une mise en scène.

-Ça, c'est pour rappeler à ton putain de crâne ce que t'as foutu.

Il parlait clairement, sans crier, mais une telle haine emplissait sa voix que le jeune garçon en restait tétanisé.

-De quoi v...

-Ça, c'est pour t'être foutu de ma gueule en m'ayant caché ça., coupa-t-il en lui envoyant un nouveau coup violent.

Le garçon titan commençait à saigner. Pourtant les coups continuèrent.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir gâché ma journée. Et pas que la mienne d'ailleurs.

-Mais...

Nouveau coup. Cri de douleur du jeune brun.

-Ça, c'est pour avoir gêné les soldats et mis en péril le potentiel d'une des meilleures recrues.

-Je n'ai ja...

Un coup plus puissant que les autres atteignit son nez. Le ton du caporal-chef monta soudainement d'un cran.

-ET ÇA, C'EST POUR LA FAÇON DONT T'AS TRAITÉ CELLE QUI SE SACRIFIE POUR TA SALE GUEULE !

Eren hoqueta de surprise. Faisait-il allusion à Mikasa ? Mais comment savait-il ? Non, cela devait être autre chose...

-Caporal, je... Je ne comprends pas de quoi...

Cette fois, Livaï l'empoigna à deux mains par le col, le forçant à relever sa tête qui s'était baissée.

-Très bien, dis-moi alors Jäger. Peux-tu me jurer, en me regardant dans les yeux, que t'as pas humiliée, traitée de pute et levé la main sur Mikasa Ackerman ? Bah alors gamin, t'as avalé ta langue ? Tu veux que je te la fasse recracher ?

Eren était apeuré mais aussi étonné. Oui, sa sœur adoptive était la meilleure recrue du bataillon, mais de là à ce que le caporal le frappe lui, l'espoir de l'humanité, pour elle ? Elle qui ne le portait pourtant pas dans son cœur ?

En l'occurrence, le brun aurait très bien pu se transformer en titan, même sans le vouloir. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore pleinement son pouvoir après tout.

Et alors, qu'aurait fait son supérieur ? Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le tuer, mais aurait-il pu le maîtriser sans le tuer ? Cela voudrait-il donc dire qu'il était prêt à le tuer pour ça ? Car il restait l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, il avait forcément envisagé la possibilité que le jeune homme se transforme.

Il l'aurait tué... À cause de Mikasa ?

Le brun n'y comprenait plus rien, aussi il ne put retenir les mots qui, malgré lui, franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ?... On a juste eu un léger différend, ça arrive souvent... Pourquoi être allé jusque là ?

Immédiatement il regretta ces paroles à consonance insolente. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que Livaï le foudroya d'un regard qui fit trembler tout le corps d'Eren :

-Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'à cause de toi, elle s'est faite vio...

-Me revoilà !... ! Oh, Livaï ?... EHHH?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? -Pauvres fous, les fans de Ereri vont encore s'imaginer des trucs malsains...-

Le caporal-chef s'interrompit à la vue d'Hansi qui revenait, un rapport sous le bras. À contrecœur, il relâcha le plus jeune d'un "tch" dédaigneux, et se tourna vers Hansi.

-J'avais quelques éléments à clarifier avec Jäger. Reprends ce que t'avais à faire et pose pas de questions.

Le poing ensanglanté de Livaï et la marque de ses coups sur le visage du garçon titan lui firent deviner que cette "clarification" n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour le brun, d'ailleurs la colère qui émanait de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité formait une sorte d'aura meurtrière qui intriguait tant qu'elle dissuadait Hansi Zoe de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, encore sous l'effet de la surprise, elle appela le caporal qui commençait à partir.

-Eh ?! Mais... Attends, Livaï ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Si y a un problème, tu peux me...

-Y'a un problème, l'interrompit le caporal-chef. Le problème, c'est ce gamin. Demande-lui ce qu'il a fait.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il sortit furieusement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quelque peu soulagé d'avoir exprimé sa colère, il se donna néanmoins une claque mentale.

"J'ai failli lui dire ce qu'il est arrivé à Mikasa. Je peux pas me permettre de le faire sans son accord..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de son envie de préserver la jeune fille qu'il l'aperçut de loin, assise sur un banc avec Jean.

Il se rappela les sentiments que vouait le soldat à la brune et eut un léger pincement au cœur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il n'appréciait pas la façon dont Kirschtein la regardait, tentait des rapprochements maladroits, essayait de la faire rire, rougissait en la voyant.

Autant, pour Armin, Livaï savait que Mikasa ne le considérait que comme un petit frère ou un meilleur ami, et il voyait bien que c'était réciproque. Mais Jean, comme Eren...

Le caporal serra les dents et lâcha un "tch" pour lui-même. Il était évident que Mikasa était mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs elle baissait la tête, cherchant à l'enfouir dans son écharpe qu'elle n'avait malheureusement plus.

Cela rappela quelque chose au brun qui bifurqua et s'éloigna en direction de ses appartements privés.

~oOo~

-Hey sinon, euh, t'as géré aux entraînements ! Enfin comme d'habitude quoi, t'es vraiment la meilleure Mikasa !

-Oui...

Ackerman se sentait atrocement gênée. Depuis la fin des entraînements, soit environ trois quarts d'heure, elle avait à peine eu le temps de ranger ses armes que Jean Kirschtein l'avait retrouvée, lui demandant ce qu'elle ferait d'ici le dîner.

Sur le coup, elle avait été incapable d'inventer une quelconque activité. Elle s'était donc retrouvée là, à devoir tenir une conversation ou plutôt supporter le monologue du jeune homme.

Elle n'avait rien contre lui, elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle ne le détestait, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il prétende l'aimer. Car si c'était vrai, il ne ferait que souffrir.

De plus, il traitait parfois un peu trop mal Eren aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Bien que ces derniers temps, elle se surprenait à moins penser à lui, en temps normal son affection pour son frère adoptif s'offusquait aux propos que tenait Jean à propos de lui.

À ces pensées, elle voulut retrouver l'odeur du brun qui l'avait sauvée. Elle pencha sa tête pour la plonger dans son écharpe, mais se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus celle-ci.

Jean semblait avoir remarqué ce petit manège, car il prit la parole :

-Au fait, ton écharpe que tu portes toujours, tu ne la mets plus ? Elle te va bien pourtant... Enfin elle est un peu usée, mais... C'est la première fois que je te vois sans, ça fait bizarre... En-enfin ça te va aussi hein ! T'as un joli cou, c'est dommage de le cacher... Enfin non !, l'écharpe te va aussi, mais...

Mikasa, ayant atteint le comble du malaise, s'apprêtait à prétexter un soudain mal de tête -ce qui, au fond, n'était pas faux-, mais le jeune homme la devança.

-Tu m'excuses deux secondes, je dois aller piss- vider ma vessie.

Mikasa hocha vaguement la tête. Elle aurait pu se passer des détails.

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna, et la brune soupira. Elle resta un moment assise, fixant ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, titillée par l'envie de s'enfuir rejoindre son dortoir.

Soudain, Mikasa sentit quelque chose de doux tomber sur sa tête. C'était un tissu large, qui lui couvrit le visage. Elle sursauta et souleva timidement le tissu devant ses yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle reconnut son supérieur, debout face à elle, bras croisés. Celui-ci marmonna :

-Je pensais que tu voudrais la récupérer.

La bouche entr'ouverte d'incompréhension, elle prit entre ses doigts un morceau du tissu et fut surprise de reconnaître l'étoffe rouge de son écharpe.

Elle lança un regard surpris au caporal.

-Je l'ai ramassée par terre ce soir-là. Pendant que t'étais sous la douche je suis allé la laver puis je l'ai repassée, elle était dégueulasse, lâcha-t-il en guise de réponse.

Voyant que la brune restait immobile, il soupira et se pencha vers elle. Il prit les deux pans de l'écharpe qu'il ajusta autour de son cou.

-Y'a pas de piège, gamine.

Mikasa se sentit aussitôt rougir. Elle regarda le caporal. Ce geste était tellement symbolique pour elle.

-Oï, ça va ?... T'avais l'air d'y tenir, mais si t'en veux plus, faut...

Un léger sanglot l'interrompit. Surpris, il dévisagea la jeune femme qui, visiblement, retenait des larmes qui menaçaient de perler sur ses cils.

-Merci..., commença-t-elle doucement, avant d'afficher un sourire qui frappa Livaï. Merci beaucoup !

Embarrassé, le caporal se releva et passa sa main dans ses propres cheveux. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver là, il avait juste voulu rendre l'écharpe à la recrue.

L'étoffe était vraiment dans un sale état quand il l'avait ramassée le soir du viol de Mikasa, il était donc normal qu'il la lave. Cependant, à aucun moment il n'avait prévu de la lui enrouler autour du cou, ni même de lui parler si gentiment.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Ackerman. Il faisait toujours les choses spontanément, comme mué par une force étrangère.

Il devait comprendre l'origine de cette force qui le ramenait sans cesse vers elle, car il refusait de se laisser guider aveuglément par celle-ci. C'était un synonyme de perte de contrôle et donc de faiblesse.

Mais... La réaction de Mikasa avait été tellement pure, tellement... Inattendue. Son sourire, ses larmes, son air soulagé, apaisé...

Il se doutait que cette écharpe était spéciale pour elle, et avait donc probablement un lien avec Eren, auquel cas ce ne serait pas lui mais Jäger qui était à l'origine du bonheur qu'elle avait affiché.

Pourtant, la façon dont la brune l'avait remercié... Livaï ne l'oublierait pas, il le savait.

-Tch, de rien. Au fait, pour tes fringues... Tu voudras les récupérer ?

Mikasa hésita, se rappelant l'état de son pyjama. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus encombrer le caporal-chef.

-... Je pense que je peux reprendre le haut, mais le pantalon est déchiré...

Livaï hocha la tête.

-Ok. Tu peux garder le mien pour l'instant.

Mikasa rougit, se rappelant qu'elle avait encore les vêtements du caporal dans son dortoir. Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais fut interrompue par la voix de Jean.

-Ca... Caporal !, s'exclama celui-ci en effectuant le salut militaire à la vue de son supérieur.

-Tch, au lieu de flirter, tu ferais mieux d'aller brosser ta veste Jean. Elle est dégueulasse.

Il adressa un bref regard à Mikasa et s'en alla. La dénommée le regarda s'éloigner, reconnaissante.

Jean marmonna quelque chose et s'excusa auprès de Mikasa, comme quoi il devait faire ce que le caporal lui avait demandé, mais Ackerman ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle repensa à la façon dont Livaï avait enroulé son écharpe autour de son cou. Cela lui avait rappelé Eren, bien entendu, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus fort.

Elle huma le parfum du tissu. Il sentait le propre, le neuf. Et curieusement, cela lui réchauffait tout de même le cœur.

L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, qui avait horreur de la saleté, avait pris la peine de ramasser son écharpe salie, sachant qu'elle y tenait. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle.

Elle caressa l'étoffe, un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être qu'après tout, il ne la détestait vraiment pas.

* * *

**À suivre ! ^^. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'étais vraiment persuadée d'avoir posté la semaine dernière... En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. J'ai aussi eu un peu de retard à cause d'un souci dont je vous parlerai en fin de chapitre (risque de spoil)**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**RivamikaForever : Merci ! J'essayerai de poster plus régulièrement alors ^^ **

**Enjoy ! ^^. **

* * *

-Quoi ? Eren est à l'infirmerie ?, s'enquit Mikasa.

Étonné par le calme de son amie qui aurait habituellement couru au chevet de son frère adoptif, Armin hocha la tête.

-Euh oui, Hansi m'a informé qu'il s'était blessé sous sa forme de titan et que ses plaies, même si elles se regénèrent, sont douloureuses pour lui...

-Je vois... J'irai le voir après...

Les trois autres soldats qui mangeaient avec eux, à savoir Jean, Connie et Sasha, restèrent muets de surprise. Tous échangèrent des regards inquiets, craignant qu'à tout moment, une Mikasa hystérique ne surgisse.

Pourtant, Ackerman n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec le cas du brun ce soir. Elle restait pensive, le nez fourré dans son écharpe nouvellement propre.

Jean devait s'imaginer qu'elle ne l'ait remise suite à leur discussion, quand il l'avait complimentée, car celui-ci rougissait et souriait nerveusement.

Quelques minutes passèrent et la soldate termina son repas rapidement.

-Bon, je devrais y aller avant que l'infirmerie ne ferme... À plus.

-Euh... Ouais, salut !

Elle se leva et s'éloigna, son plateau à la main.

-Mikasa part souvent avant nous ces temps-ci, non ?, remarqua Kirschtein.

-Bah, elle doit s'entraîner, rétorqua Springer.

La mangeuse de patate reprit sa phrase :

-Si tu le dis, j'espère simplement qu'elle n'en fait pas trop...

Les quatre camarades poursuivirent leur repas, parlant de tout et de rien.

-Tsss, regarde ce que tu me fais faire Livaï... Mentir aux recrues comme ça...

Hansi était attablée avec son collègue à la table des supérieurs.

-Mmh, peu importe, marmonna le caporal qui suivait inconsciemment du regard la silhouette élancée d'une certaine brune.

-Tout de même, s'indigna l'amoureuse des titans, tout ça pour te couvrir, toi et tes accès de colère ! Tu pourrais faire un effort...

-Tch, t'as pas d'ordre à me donner, la bigleuse, soupira le brun. Eren l'avait cherché.

-Tu parles ! T'as surtout pété les plombs !

-Fous-moi la paix, bordel ! Je te dis qu'il l'avait mérité, point.

-Mais alors, insista la soldate, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si mal ?

Livaï la foudroya du regard.

-Ça te concerne pas, la bourrique à lunettes.

La susnommée lui adressa une petite tape dans le dos.

-Rhooo, t'es vraiment tordu, Livaï ! Contrôle-toi la prochaine fois, ok ? Sinon, tu vas vraiment inquiéter Mikasa...

Livaï manqua de recracher son thé. Pourquoi évoquer Ackerman maintenant ? Puis il comprit. Mikasa s'inquiéterait pour Eren, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle lui pardonnerait tout, et le jeune brun ne changerait pas.

Une partie de lui était écœurée par cet aspect de leur relation. Il voulait que Mikasa blâme Eren pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il voulait crier au monde entier que ce sale gosse était indigne d'elle, que ses mots blessants et son attitude ingrate avaient provoqué les maux de la jeune fille.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Car, malgré tout, il savait que Mikasa se sentait redevable envers le garçon titan. Et elle serait blessée. De plus, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler de son viol à qui que ce soit sans l'accord de la jeune femme. Ce serait un cruel manque de respect envers elle, et Livaï ne voulait pas cela.

Alors, il tairait leur secret.

Il avala sa gorgée de thé et soupira de nouveau, se reconcentrant sur son repas.

-Tch, laisse tomber.

Hansi haussa les sourcils puis les fronça. Décidément, son ami lui cachait des choses. Des choses dont il pouvait très bien lui-même ne pas être au courant.

~oOo~

Les visiteurs n'étaient plus autorisés à partir de vingt heures trente, aussi Eren n'attendait plus personne maintenant qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant la fermeture des lieux. Il restait assis sur son lit, un bloc de glace plaqué contre sa joue.

Il était étonné que sa sœur adoptive ne soit pas venue le voir, elle qui d'habitude se montrait trop collante. Apparemment, ses paroles avaient fini par faire effet. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui en veuille si facilement, mais apparemment c'était le cas. Et, curieusement, il ne s'en réjouissait plus.

Si au départ, constater la distance qu'il avait créée entre lui et la jeune fille avait été un soulagement, même si à peine une journée s'était écoulée, ça lui faisait bizarre de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés, de manger seul au réfectoire, de ne pas avoir cette tête brune qui l'attendait après ses expériences avec Hansi.

De plus, il avait réfléchi aux propos de Livaï. Pourquoi celui-ci lui avait-il reproché de faire du mal à la recrue ? Il repensa à toute l'attitude de Mikasa. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, cela lui paraissait désormais évident. Il l'avait blessée.

Cela n'avait jamais vraiment été son objectif. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre, et pourtant... À présent, l'impact de ses mots était clair. Son caractère borné et le complexe d'infériorité qu'il avait développé par rapport à la jeune femme l'avait poussé à lui dire des paroles insultantes. À présent, Eren Jäger le regrettait.

Mais, quand bien même il avait été dur, pourquoi Mikasa s'était-elle si soudainement éloignée ? Comment le caporal avait-il su ? Et surtout, à quoi faisait-il allusion, et pourquoi être allé aussi loin pour défendre la recrue ? Il ne l'avait pas raté. À croire que cela cachait autre chose, comme...

Le jeune Jäger fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement. Il releva sa tête. Encore quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait pas été étonné, cependant, ce jour-là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une brune familière entrer dans la salle, éclairée par quelques bougies.

-Mikasa ?...

Sa sœur adoptive lui jeta un regard froid, mais esquissa malgré tout un petit sourire. Cependant, elle semblait crispée, et son sourire, forcé.

-Eren.

Le dénommé répondit à son sourire, quoi qu'un peu gêné.

-Euh tu...

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, aussi ils s'interrompirent, laissant place à un silence nerveux. Finalement, Eren reprit la parole.

-Je... Je me suis blessé tout seul pendant les expériences avec Hansi, quel idiot je fais, haha...

-Ah...

Remarquant la moue du brun, Mikasa se força à lui demander comment ça allait.

-Oh, ça va, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tant mieux...

Eren fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur adoptive était certes venue le voir, cependant elle semblait... Ailleurs.

-Mikasa, ça va ?

La brune sursauta et s'empressa de répondre :

-O... Oui ! C'est toi qui es à l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs tu devrais...

-Mikasa...

Eren détourna le regard.

-Pour ce que je t'ai dit hier... Désolé...

Ackerman se calma et ses sourcils se haussèrent. Elle était perturbée, c'était la première fois que son frère adoptif lui présentait des excuses.

Ceci dit, c'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'en formuler. D'habitude, elle le pardonnait d'office, au mieux il lui disait comment se comporter la prochaine fois, et Mikasa s'était habituée à donner à ces paroles une valeur d'excuse, qu'elle acceptait sans problème.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle savait que, s'il ne lui avait pas dit cela, ils se seraient inévitablement éloignés. Et Ackerman ne souhaitait pas spécialement cela. Aussi, elle se sentait heureuse que le garçon ait prononcé cet unique mot, "désolé". Elle voulait lui pardonner à présent.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien qu'elle en soit quasiment inconsciente, un poids semblait peser sur son cœur, et même les excuses d'Eren ne parvenaient pas à le lui ôter.

-Merci, Eren... Je...

Elle se leva et tapota l'épaule du jeune homme.

-... Je dois y aller. Repose-toi bien.

-OK... À demain ?

Mikasa lui sourit plus franchement.

-Je t'apporterai un petit-déjeuner ici.

Eren lui souhaita une bonne nuit et la jeune femme sortit. À ce moment-là, son sourire s'estompa. Eren avait fait un pas vers elle. Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu lui dire "Je te pardonne"?

~oOo~

Quelques jours passèrent, sans que quoi que ce soit de notable n'advienne. Le major Erwin leur avait fait part des missions qu'ils auraient les prochains jours, mais en cette fin de deuxième semaine post-expédition, le bataillon était plutôt calme.

Mikasa arriva en avance au terrain d'entraînement, accompagnée d'Ymir et de Christa. Ces dernières étaient en pleine conversation, aussi Ackerman tenta de s'éclipser.

-Oïoïoï Mikasa, tu vas où comme ça ? Notre compagnie te déplaît ?, lança la plus grande d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ymir, laisse-la...! Toujours dans l'excès... Mikasa veut peut-être juste être un peu tranquille !

-Mouais... Elle nous snobe, c'est tout.

-...

-Ymir ! Ça suffit !

-Héhé, je te taquine Christa ! T'es trop mignonne quand tu t'énèrves !

-Mais...!

La soldate qui en valait cent profita de la situation pour leur fausser compagnie, ralentissant le pas. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit l'un des deux soldats qui avaient insulté Eren quelques jours auparavant. C'était visiblement lui le chef, et il semblait plus intelligent et imperturbable que l'autre.

Mikasa serra les dents, mais celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Encore désolé pour l'autre jour...

Ackerman, troublée mais néanmoins agacée, s'apprêtait à rétorquer, lorsque le soldat se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

-Mais ne recommence pas, et n'en parle pas, à moins que tu n'aies apprécié ta punition de l'autre nuit...

La brune se figea sur place. L'homme esquissa un sourire narquois avant de se retirer et de s'éloigner, la laissant debout, seule, immobile. Sa respiration s'était coupée tandis qu'elle encaissait le choc de la révélation.

Évidemment, elle y avait pensé à maintes reprises. Et pourtant, en avoir la confirmation ainsi était très difficile à encaisser. L'homme qui venait de lui parler était bel et bien l'un de ses violeurs.

Alors que son esprit se torturait dans un mélange de colère et de frustration, de haine, de peur, d'envie de vengeance et de désespoir, elle se mordit la langue, voulant réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais une voix puissante la stoppa.

-Mikasa Ackerman.

À contrecœur et encore bouleversée, la concernée se retourna. Erwin Smith lui faisait à présent face.

-Major, répondit-elle respectueusement tout en joignant le geste à la parole, effectuant le salut militaire.

-J'ai vu les autres aussi. J'espère que tu es prête pour demain ?

Mikasa cligna des yeux.

-... Demain ?

Le major fronça les sourcils.

-Ça me paraîtrait curieux que tu aies oublié.

La brune eut la même expression faciale, puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Avec tout ça, cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Et elle se devait d'être prête.

Le lendemain ils mettraient leur plan à exécution. C'était le lendemain qu'Eren devrait être livré.

* * *

**Et voilààà, on arrive à la partie problématique. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il était pas évident de s'émanciper de la chronologie du manga, dans le sens où l'histoire devait faire suite au combat contre le titan féminin pour la blessure de Livaï, mais ça voulait dire qu'Eren serait livré, donc qu'il y aurait le plan de fin de saison 1, donc l'apparition du titan pour engager la saison 2, etc... Le problème est que je ne trouve pas ça intéressant (en plus d'être trop flemmarde) de tout réécrire (même façon Rivamika) sachant qu'on connaît l'histoire globale. La saison 2 est très mouvementée, et y a peu de possibilités de caler des interactions Rivamika. D'autant que j'en aurai besoin pour la suite pour mon scénario. Donc, je pensais résumer du pdv de l'un des protagonistes de cette fic les événements de la fin de saison 1 et de la saison 2, avec quelques modifications. Seulement, ça ferait un bond d'une saison et j'ai peur que ça paraisse bâclé... Mais je vois pas d'autre option... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de "survoler" comme ça les évènements ? Dites-moi \o/**

**À bientôt pour la suite ! ^^. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bon, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est assez court. Il était quand même nécessaire parce que, du coup, j'ai fait comme je l'avais mentionné au chapitre précédent, j'ai résumé la saison 2 en quelque sorte, en modifiant quelques incohérences pour mon scénar. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme ça, ça permet de créer un nouveau temps de répit aux personnages ! **

**Je serai en vacances demain soir, j'ai trop hâte ! Comme j'aurais moins de travail, je pourrais sans doute poster plus régulièrement. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ^^. **

* * *

Mikasa arpentait les couloirs, ressassant dans son esprit les événements de ces derniers jours.

Eren n'avait pas été livré ; cependant ce stratagème avait permis de confirmer la théorie d'Armin et du major Erwin Smith : Annie Leonhart, leur camarade de promotion, était bel et bien le titan féminin.

Alors que Eren la tenait, celle-ci s'était cristallisée. Et au moment même où Hansi et Armin révélaient la similarité des composants de ce cristal et du mur, et où le bataillon avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur les intentions des membres du culte du mur, une annonce de la destruction du mur Rose avait été émise.

Ils avaient alors appris que Ymir possédait un pouvoir de titan, que Christa était en réalité la descendante de la noble famille des Reiss, Historia Reiss, et, cerise sur le gâteau, que Reiner Braun et Bertolt Hoover étaient respectivement les titans cuirassé et colossal.

Ceux-ci avaient tenté de kidnapper Eren -et Historia, accessoirement-, mais Erwin, accompagné de renforts, ainsi que les soldats présents les en avaient empêchés, le bras du major en ayant pâti. Malgré tout, les titans s'étaient échappés, et Ymir avait décidé de se joindre à eux. Tout ça à cause de cette fichue destruction.

Destruction qui, au final, n'avait même pas eu lieu ; aucune brèche ne fut retrouvée. Au lieu de cela, ce fut le cadavre de Mike Zacharias et ceux de son escouade que l'on identifia. Le bataillon était rentré avec un goût amer de défaite dans la gorge, tandis qu'une nouvelle théorie d'Erwin et de Livaï assez sombre les laissait attendre dans l'effroi, l'inquiétude ou la colère : et si les titans, à l'origine, étaient des humains ?

Ackerman serra les dents de frustration. Ajoutant à cela la découverte de l'identité de ses violeurs, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas recroisé depuis, ces derniers jours avaient été parmi les pires depuis qu'elle était dans le bataillon d'exploration.

Elle repensa à un événement qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. La mort d'Hannes. Il avait été comme un oncle, un grand frère ou même un père pour les trois amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance à Shiganshina. Et si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, comme à son habitude, elle n'en demeurait pas moins très affectée.

Il avait pourtant semblé résigné. Résigné à mourir pour les sauver, alors même qu'il se faisait déchiqueter par ce titan. Ce maudit titan. Le Titan Souriant. Celui-même qui avait avalé Carla Jäger, sa mère adoptive, cinq ans auparavant.

Elle s'en souvenait d'ailleurs, du regard d'Eren à ce moment-là. Le même que lorsque sa mère était morte. Il avait été impuissant à ce moment-là, et pourtant Mikasa savait que son frère adoptif aurait voulu tuer ce titan. Elle aussi aurait voulu le tuer. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire non plus.

Une part d'elle avait senti sa fin venir, et l'avait acceptée, et elle s'apprêtait à remercier Eren pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Qui sait, peut-être se seraient-ils embrassés. Ou ils seraient juste morts dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme deux frères et sœurs. Mikasa ne savait pas ce que cette part d'elle aurait souhaité. Car Mikasa avait refusé cette mort.

Elle savait, pourtant, qu'elle serait inutile avec ses blessures. Elle savait qu'elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout pour Eren. Et, curieusement, cela ne lui avait pas convenu. Car Ackerman avait réalisé quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Elle voulait... _Vivre_.

C'est pourquoi, avant même de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait faiblement posé son bras sur celui d'Eren. Et elle avait prononcé ces mots égoïstes. Ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé oser dire.

"Cette fois, c'est à toi de nous protéger. Tu l'as toujours voulu, non ?"

Elle avait formulé ces paroles sur un ton ferme, sans être spécialement aggressive mais pas non plus de façon suppliante. Elle les avait formulés comme un vœu, une envie de vivre.

Le plus étonnant était qu'à ce moment-là, la question n'était même plus pour elle de savoir qui allait veiller sur Eren si elle n'était plus là. Non, sur le moment, alors qu'elle frôlait la mort, elle l'avait refusée égoïstement.

"Est-ce que c'est ça que les humains ressentent ?"

Elle voulait réellement vivre, en tant qu'individu, pas en tant que fantôme de Jäger. Elle souhaitait continuer d'écouter les blagues de Sasha, d'admirer les raisonnements d'Armin, d'être attendrie par la détermination d'Eren. Il était hors de question pour elle de mourir ainsi, tuée par ces titans.

Parce qu'elle savait que _lui_, _il_ ne l'aurait jamais laissée abandonner.

Oui, c'était ce qui l'avait poussée à agir de la sorte. Avant tout, elle voulait revoir le caporal-chef Livaï. Elle voulait revoir ses pupilles teintées d'admiration, ré-entendre les quelques paroles douces qu'il formulait, contempler ses rares sourires.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mikasa avait commencé à entrevoir une possibilité. Se pourrait-il qu'elle... _L'aime_ ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra à cette pensée, de légères rougeurs se formèrent sur ses joues. Le mot s'était naturellement frayé un chemin dans son esprit, s'y aventurant de lui-même, bien que cela ne paraisse incongru à la brune.

Mais aussitôt, elle se calma, tentant d'écarter cette possibilité de son esprit. Elle n'était pas "normale". Ce n'était qu'une petite crise passagère, sans doute. Mais jamais elle ne s'était comportée comme un humain. Tout simplement parce que les autres avaient raison.

Son cœur sembla se serrer légèrement à cette pensée. Mais ce n'était probablement qu'une illusion. Parce qu'elle n'était pas "humaine". Après tout, elle était aussi froide qu'une machine. C'était de là qu'elle tirait sa puissance.

Elle n'était pas humaine et Livaï non plus.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire.

* * *

**Bon, ben au moins c'est une petite avancée ! ^^. Le prochain chapitre sera pas mal centré sur les émotions de Livaï, mais pas forcément que à l'égard de Mikasa. Je devrais le poster bientôt ! ;) Bye ! ^^. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Voilà la suite, je suis pas super convaincue du résultat, mais bon, au moins ça fait avancer les choses... J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. Bonne lecture ! ^^. **

* * *

Les pas d'Ackerman l'avaient inconsciemment menée devant les bâtiments des supérieurs. Elle fronça les sourcils, troublée. Néanmoins, elle ne s'arrêta pas, se souvenant de la raison de sa présence. Elle jeta un œil furtif au petit paquet qu'elle tenait fermement. Finalement, la brune commença à longer les dortoirs.

Elle avait pu s'acheter un nouveau pyjama depuis leur retour d'expédition, aussi elle avait lavé et soigneusement plié les vêtements que le caporal-chef lui avait prêtés quelque temps auparavant. Il était grand temps de les lui rendre.

Elle soupira à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la chambre du brun. Certes, elle risquait davantage de le déranger en venant le voir ici plutôt que dans son bureau, mais elle avait moins de chances d'être vue, étant donné qu'à cette heure-ci la plupart des membres du bataillon étaient en train de manger. Elle priait juste pour que le caporal soit là, et si possible, pas trop désagréable.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut finalement la porte des appartements du caporal, elle déglutit et, prenant garde à ne pas être vue, frappa doucement à la porte.

Comme aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre, Ackerman se demanda s'il l'avait entendue. Elle frappa plus fort.

-Caporal ? Je viens vous rendre ce que vous m'aviez prêté...

Un silence s'ensuivit. Mikasa haussa les épaules. Après tout, peut-être était-il juste absent. Elle tourna les talons.

C'est alors qu'elle crut percevoir, au travers des murs en bois peu isolés, un bruit provenant de la chambre du caporal, comme si quelqu'un toussait. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Le bruit se fit ré-entendre.

Ackerman fronça les sourcils. S'il était là, pourquoi ne pas lui ouvrir ou simplement lui répondre, même pour lui dire de revenir plus tard ? Être tout bonnement ignorée de la sorte agaça la jeune femme. Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas...

Et si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre ? Il avait sans doute fermé à clef... Mikasa repensa à ses agresseurs. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à tout le monde au sein du bataillon. "Et parfois, ils sont doués", pensa-t-elle.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû, mais sa frustration et son doute la poussèrent à actionner la poignée et à ouvrir brutalement la porte.

Elle s'arrêta sur le palier en apercevant son supérieur. Celui-ci avait retiré sa veste, ne portant au-dessus de ses hanches qu'un haut gris à manches longues ainsi que son habituel foulard noué impeccablement.

Cependant ce ne fut pas la première chose que remarqua Mikasa. Le caporal avait posé sur elle un regard surpris et visiblement contrarié, pourtant il ne l'envoya pas paître comme l'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il ne semblait pas réellement énervé, et ce fut d'un ton maîtrisé qu'il prit la parole :

-Ça pouvait attendre, tu sais, fit-il en désignant le paquet qu'Ackerman tenait toujours à la main.

La susnommée haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en avais plus besoin. Même s'il m'a été utile.

Livaï hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Gênée, Mikasa s'avança pour déposer le sachet au pied de la table de nuit.

-Je le pose là ?

-Ouais.

La brune en profita pour jeter un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis la première et dernière fois qu'elle était venue une ou deux semaines auparavant. Un petit pincement se fit sentir dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Le temps qu'elle avait passé dans cette chambre semblait ne jamais avoir existé, c'était un moment unique. Et, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, peut-être aurait-elle considéré ces souvenirs comme précieux.

Elle cala le paquet contre le bois ferme de la table. Mais alors qu'elle se redressait, son regard croisa celui du caporal et elle se figea.

Des mèches brunes tombaient sur ses yeux gris, et pourtant Ackerman remarqua un détail qui la frappa.

Ces yeux légèrement rouges, bouffis. Elle ne les connaissait que trop bien car il lui arrivait d'avoir les mêmes au petit matin, après une nuit passée à se torturer l'esprit au sujet de ses parents ou de Carla Jäger.

Le caporal-chef Livaï, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, avait _pleuré_...?

_Non, impossible._ Il semblait toujours si froid, si...

... Toujours, vraiment ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que, ces derniers temps, son supérieur avait dévoilé une facette assez humaine de lui-même. Du moins, quand ils étaient ensemble.

Mais alors... Pourquoi ? Elle le regarda fixement, perturbée. Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait à ce point ? La mort de Mike Zacharias ? Quelque chose de plus ancien ?...

-Oï Mikasa, tu me veux en peinture ?

La dénommée rougit violemment, se rendant compte qu'elle avait fixé un peu trop longtemps le caporal.

-Pas du tout ! Je voulais simplement...

Elle se tut mais reprit, baissant la voix comme si cela allait atténuer ses propos.

-Je voulais simplement savoir ce qui pourrait tracasser ainsi le soi-disant homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

Ce fut lorsque Livaï ne réagit pas à sa pique qu'Ackerman commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. À vrai dire, le brun n'avait même plus le cœur à cela. Il était en proie à un vide intense, au point qu'obtenir l'attention de Mikasa le soulageait partiellement.

Il connaissait la jeune fille dans la mesure où il était comme elle. Tous deux ne voulaient pas s'attacher, c'est pour cela qu'ils se montraient désagréables. Ils considéraient l'attachement comme nuisible, et les gens comme des gêneurs.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils essayaient de prétendre, mais, malgré eux, ils appréciaient la compagnie. Ils s'attachaient à leurs camarades, particulièrement à une ou deux personnes. Leur souffrance n'en était que d'autant plus douloureuse.

Car quand leurs camarades mourraient, pour ne pas montrer leur humanité, ils ne pouvaient qu'encaisser sans rien dire. Ainsi, le mal comme le bien étaient confinés en eux, jusqu'au jour où ils craqueraient.

Et, le jour où ils perdraient celui, celle ou ceux pour qui ils s'inquiétaient le plus, ce mal pouvait obscurcir leur âme, au court-terme comme au long-terme. Livaï ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait déjà vécu ça.

Mais, d'après ce qu'avaient dit les membres du procès d'Eren, Mikasa aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Elle avait perdu ses parents, et, alors qu'elle commençait à se faire à sa vie chez les Jäger, le mur était tombé, et sa mère adoptive avait péri. Elle avait vu sa ville se faire détruire.

C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de garder ça pour lui, ou parce que c'était Mikasa et qu'elle pourrait le comprendre, qu'il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air ennuyé avant de rétorquer :

-Dis-moi, Mikasa, comment te sentirais-tu si tu perdais Eren et Armin, puis, admettons, Sasha puis Jean ?

Mikasa, surprise, ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est vrai, elle ne pouvait nier s'être attachée même à Sasha et Jean, à tous ses camarades de promotion, en fait. Cela lui rappela atrocement la mort de ses parents, de Carla, de Hannes. Elle fronça les sourcils, écœurée.

-C'est une question piège ou quelque chose dans le genre ?, rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop brusquement.

-Non, c'est une vraie question.

Il la dévisagea. Ackerman s'imagina cette situation, opérant un parallélisme avec ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu.

-... Je pense que j'aurais définitivement perdu espoir, je ne tolérerais plus jamais ce monde cruel.

-Je vois... Et tu en parlerais aux autres ?

-Non, répondit fermement la brune. Je vois pas pourquoi je leur dirais, ça servirait à rien.

-Je m'en doutais.

Mikasa ne comprenait pas toutes ces questions. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, était-elle le sujet de cette discussion ? Toujours debout, elle posa des yeux confus sur le caporal-chef, mais celui-ci la regardait toujours.

-Et, est-ce que...

Il sembla hésiter.

-Est-ce qu'à moi, tu te confierais ?

Mikasa rougit. Cela voulait clairement dire "Est-ce que tu me fais suffisamment confiance ?". Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! En quoi serait-il plus spécial que Eren ou Armin ? Pourquoi lui dirait-elle ce qu'elle ressentait ? Parce qu'il avait probablement autant souffert ? Parce qu'il avait été bon avec elle depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Parce qu'elle ne le haïssait plus ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

-Oui.

La réponse avait fusé, et la brune prit un temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce n'était clairement pas le "non" qu'elle attendait.

Mais c'était de la faute du caporal. Ses questions et son regard l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, elle reposa son attention sur son supérieur. Celui-ci semblait réellement troublé. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Bon... De toute façon, j'ai plus trop le choix, je suppose...

Il baissa les yeux et incita d'un bref mouvement de la tête Mikasa à s'asseoir. Celle-ci prit place sur la chaise. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés, c'était elle qui était assise ici, à l'écouter patiemment. Et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait l'aider comme lui l'avait aidée.

-T'as connu Eren peut-être, quoi, trois ans avant la chute du mur ? Moi, j'en ai connu des gens comme ça, des imbéciles toujours optimistes. Mais c'était bien avant la chute du mur, avant même mon entrée au bataillon. Bon, déjà, sache que j'ai vécu dans les bas-fonds. Là-bas, j'ai connu un mec, Farlan. On est devenus potes, et un jour t'as une sale gamine qui s'est incrustée. Isabel, elle s'appelait. Elle disait toujours qu'on était comme ses grands frères, elle me faisait penser à Eren parce qu'elle avait la même détermination, les mêmes émotions intenses. Et c'est là que j'ai merdé. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me casser d'ici, avant... Avant de m'attacher à ces cons.

La curiosité tordait l'estomac de la jeune femme. _Qu'était-il arrivé ?_ Elle voulait savoir mais ne l'interrompit pas.

-Je te passe les détails, mais on a fini par intégrer le bataillon. Un jour, on est partis en expédition...

Le caporal s'interrompit et tourna la tête. Mikasa crut percevoir de légers tremblements au niveau de ses mains et sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Livaï se mordit la lèvre. _Merde_, il n'avait pas prévu de se relâcher comme ça face à cette gamine. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il avait besoin de lui parler. Aussi, il poursuivit.

-J'étais parti... Je m'étais éloigné cinq minutes... Quand je suis revenu, je les ai retrouvés...

Il acheva d'une voix brisée alors que Mikasa crut voir des larmes se former au coin de ses cils.

-Je les ai vus. Leurs visages baignant dans la pluie me faisaient face. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés. J'ai retrouvé la putain de tête d'Isabel gisant par terre, et le corps de Farlan dans la gueule d'un titan. Je l'ai bien massacré, ce titan, après. Mais je me suis pas senti mieux. Enfin, si je l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais sûrement regretté.

La lèvre de Mikasa tremblota. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Que devait-elle dire ?

Ce fut Livaï qui, une nouvelle fois, l'interrogea :

-T'aurais voulu buter le titan souriant, toi ?

La brune baissa les yeux de tristesse et de frustration.

-Je... Oui... Plusieurs fois.

-Moi, j'aurais voulu buter le titan féminin. Et les gus du titan bestial qui ont bouffé Mike. En fait, je pense que le pire, c'est de voir l'histoire se répéter, tu crois pas ?

Mikasa hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Même si il n'aurait rien pu faire, ne pas être parvenu à sauver ses proches...

-"L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité", on m'appelle comme ça. Ouais, c'est ça. Un caporal même pas foutu de protéger ses proches...

Bien qu'Ackerman aurait voulu le réconforter, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'adressait même plus à elle. En effet, Livaï disait ce qu'il pensait, se blâmant à haute voix sans prêter attention à la présence de Mikasa.

Il haïssait ce titre de "plus fort" qu'on lui avait donné. Cette étiquette stupide qu'on lui avait assignée. Il était fort, mais pas suffisamment.

Il n'avait pas pu protéger Isabel ni Farlan, après tout. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Petra, Auruo, Erd ni Gunther. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Mike. Quand échouerait-il de nouveau comme ça ? Quand Erwin mourrait ? Cet homme qu'il respectait et admirait tant ? Ou peut-être avant cela devrait-il perdre d'autres proches, Hansi, Eren et sa promotion... Voire... _Elle_.

Il se crispa. _Non_. Ça ne pouvait arriver. Il ne voulait pas perdre Mikasa Ackerman. Il s'était inexplicablement rapproché d'elle ces derniers temps, et plus il s'attacherait à elle, plus sa perte serait dévastatrice.

Elle était forte, mais pour combien de temps ? Et s'il la mettait en danger ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de la brune.

-... Vous m'avez protégée, moi.

Livaï haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Tu penses faire partie de mes proches ? T'es bien arrogante...

Mikasa s'apprêtait à répliquer, piquée au vif, mais le caporal-chef sourit amèrement.

-Mais t'as pas tout à fait tort...

La jeune recrue rougit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?... Elle tenta de sonder le regard de son supérieur, tâchant de déterminer s'il se moquait d'elle, mais tout ce qu'elle y décela fut une certain crainte. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Le caporal soupira, affligé par la stupidité qu'il venait de dire. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier l'importance qu'avait la soldate à ses yeux. C'était presque comme s'il... _S'il l'aimait_.

"Bordel à quoi je pense, cette gamine a quoi, dix ans de moins que moi ? Bon en soi c'est pas énorme mais MERDE pourquoi je pense à ça !? Je comprends vraiment rien putain pourquoi je me sens aussi proche d'elle et en même temps elle est toujours distante ça m'énerve - enfin c'est pas comme si je voulais qu'elle me colle h24 ! Non mais ça a aucun sens, de toute façon ça sert à rien d'aimer !... Donc... Je l'aime vraiment ?... Pas possible... Merde."

À ce moment-là, il repensa à un détail. Un détail assez important, finalement. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les cercles gris d'Ackerman.

-Dis... Ton père était un Ackerman, c'est ça ?

Surprise par le changement de sujet soudain, Mikasa hocha la tête.

-Oui, ma mère était asiatique. Ils se sont rencontrés dans les montagnes où tous deux s'étaient exilés et...

-Tch, je t'ai pas demandé de storytime de tes parents gamine.

Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment.

-Mais... Tu sais si ton père avait des frères et sœurs ?

-Hein ? Euh... Non, il était fils unique.

-Et, est-ce que, à tout hasard... Il connaîtrait une certaine Kuchel Ackerman ?

Mikasa fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer l'arbre généalogique du clan Ackerman que son père lui avait montré à maintes reprises.

-Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose... Elle est sans doute dans l'autre branche des Ackerman, et elle n'était qu'une cousine éloignée de mon père, ils devaient avoir tout au plus un arrière-grand-parent commun...

-Je vois...

Livaï hocha pensivement la tête.

-Kuchel Ackerman... C'était une prostituée, et c'était aussi... Ma mère.

Mikasa sursauta. Cela voulait-il dire... Que le caporal-chef Livaï était aussi un Ackerman ? Ainsi, il s'agissait de son cousin éloigné ?...

"Alors ce n'est pas inconvenant... Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas inconvenant, au fait ?... Ugh... J'ai aucune raison d'être soulagée de n'être qu'une cousine lointaine..."

Elle passa sa main sur son front et baissa les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à de telles confessions de la part de son supérieur et cela lui requit quelques dizaines de secondes pour assimiler ces informations.

-Mikasa, pour ce que je t'ai dit sur Isabel et Farlan... Oublie, c'est pas important.

Mikasa hocha la tête, même si, au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait pas.

À l'extérieur, ils perçurent alors des voix familières.

-... Pas vue depuis ce matin, disait une première voix que la recrue reconnut comme étant celle de Connie.

-Tu devrais aller voir au terrain d'entraînement des supérieurs, c'est Mikasa, il faut s'attendre à tout, suggéra une petite voix qui semblait appartenir à Christa, ou plutôt à Historia.

-Tu as raison, mais je suis un peu inquiet, c'est rare qu'elle s'éclipse ainsi... J'espère qu'elle ne se surmène pas., soupira une troisième voix, apparemment celle d'Armin.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignant de la zone des dortoirs s'ensuivirent. La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers son supérieur.

-Je suppose que je dois y aller...

-Ouais, vas-y avant qu'ils commencent à se poser des questions.

Mikasa ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, quelque chose qui montrerait son inquiétude à l'égard du caporal-chef, son soutien discret. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Aussi, elle se contenta d'un salut militaire accompagné d'une sorte de sourire, lequel devait davantage ressembler à une grimace. Le caporal Livaï lui répondit d'un vague signe de la main, mais elle crut distinguer l'espace d'un instant une légère ébauche de sourire.

Rougissante, elle alla ouvrir la porte -tout en vérifiant que personne ne risquait de la surprendre- et sortit, laissant de nouveau cette dimension intime avec le caporal derrière elle.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre - qui est tout de même assez long ! -, bon on va dire que j'en suis moyennement satisfaite, enfin ça devrait aller mieux au prochain chapitre ! Je voulais vraiment faire évoluer la relation Livaï / Mikasa en montrant les émotions que pouvait ressentir notre Heicho préféré d'ici le prochain chapitre. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, pour les placer sur un pied d'égalité, tout simplement. Parce que depuis le début de ma fic, c'est surtout Mikasa qui morfle physiquement (même si Livaï souffre, il n'en dit rien) et je voulais, lui aussi, le placer dans une situation critique face à la jeune Ackerman. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait réellement se rapprocher de lui si elle ne le voyait pas souffrir au moins autant qu'elle. Et je pense aussi que Livaï avait besoin d'un moment comme ça pour être vraiment en confiance avec Mikasa. Parce que, même si à mon sens, il est logique qu'il paraisse moins sensible aux yeux de Mikasa, vu que, pour moi, il est plus fort qu'elle, il a tout de même ses faiblesses. Je voulais les exploiter, mais du coup, c'était pas évident d'amener le truc, parce que Livaï n'est pas le genre à se confier comme ça, aussi facilement, quand il a un coup de blues. J'ai dû mettre ses confessions en place un peu brutalement et c'est peut-être pour ça que ça rend un peu bizarre, comme précipité, je suppose... Voilà, désolée pour ce pavé, et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien le bonjour ! Voici le 17ème chapitre, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il y aura environ 24 chapitres dans cette fic. J'espère que vous suivrez jusqu'au bout ! ^^. **

**(J'ai été un peu méchante avec Eren dans ce chapitre encore une fois, mais je ne l'aime pas trop, désolée). **

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Livaï se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il était temps pour lui de choisir les membres de son escouade, aussi il attendait les recrues qu'il avait convoquées. Le major Erwin l'attendait déjà devant sa porte.

-Livaï.

-Yo, Erwin.

Le plus petit alla ouvrir son bureau et fit signe à son supérieur d'entrer.

-Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?

Les mains dans les poches, le caporal s'appuya machinalement contre le mur de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Ouais, je les connais bien, ils sont pas mauvais et ils vont pas me faire chier.

-Je vois...

Le blond afficha une mine sérieuse.

-Et... Comment tu vas ? Ça ne te rappelle pas trop...

Une douleur naquit dans les entrailles du corps du soldat. Quelque temps auparavant, dans ce même bureau, quatre recrues souriantes lui faisaient face, des soldats déterminés à lui obéir et à le suivre en échange de sa protection. Protection qu'il n'avait pas su leur accorder.

Il grimaça, les souvenirs de leur cadavre lui envahissant l'esprit, mais sentit la main du major se poser sur son bras.

-Tu sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Bien que Livaï ne soit persuadé du contraire, il haussa les épaules.

-Je sais ! J'essaie d'oublier, toute façon dans tous les cas faut avancer.

Erwin Smith eut une petite moue légèrement sceptique, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, des coups timides contre le bois de la porte se firent entendre.

-Entrez.

Sept jeunes soldats s'avancèrent timidement dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, il remarqua la tête brune qu'il recherchait. Mikasa lui faisait face, sans broncher, impassible. À croire que rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Quoique, peut-être que, pour elle, ce n'était rien. En tout cas, la patience de la jeune femme quelques jours auparavant l'avait touché.

"Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense, moi ? Tch, je dois vraiment me calmer. Sinon je vais la faire flipper. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça."

Il s'empressa de détourner le regard, d'un coup plus trop certain que la prendre dans son escouade était la bonne décision. Tentant de se reprendre, de toute façon c'était trop tard, Livaï lâcha d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus détachée possible :

-Y a tout le monde ?

Mikasa serra les dents. Il avait détourné le regard, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle recrue, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Il l'avait tout de même sauvée après son viol, elle l'avait écouté dans ses heures sombres, et elle pensait que cela aurait changé quelque chose entre eux.

Mais apparemment non, il semblerait que le caporal-chef n'ait pas accordé d'importance à ces moments. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle aussi énervée ? À quoi s'attendait-elle, à ce qu'ils deviennent "amis"?

"Peut-être... Non, faut que j'arrête avec ça. C'est le caporal-chef Livaï, rien de plus... Ce que je ressens n'a pas d'importance..."

Elle rétorqua, mais sa voix trahissait sa colère :

-Je crois qu'il manque Hansi.

-Hansi, hein ?

Livaï eut un regard blasé.

-Elle va se bouger cette bourrique, on est pas à un putain de défilé.

Au même moment, de forts bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Porte qui, un instant plus tard, fut violemment ouverte.

-Yo, Livaï ! Me voilà ! Vous m'attendiez ?

-Tch, oui, grouille-toi.

Hansi éclata de rire, détendant un peu l'atmosphère avant de se placer contre le bureau du caporal-chef.

-Oï, tu t'es crue chez toi ? T'assieds pas là, ton gros cul va désordonner mes papiers.

-Mon arrière-train est très bien ici, Livaï ! Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer ?

-Toi, abrutie. Enfin, on peut commencer si vous êtes tous là. Eren Jäger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlelt, Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Historia Reiss.

Les dénommés se redressèrent, répondant à l'unisson.

-Vous sept, vous êtes maintenant mon escouade officielle. Compris ? Vous êtes sous mes ordres directs, donc pas de chichis. Si je vous veux un truc, je vous le dis en personne et vous me suivrez sur le terrain, sauf contre-indication.

Les recrues échangèrent des regards surpris. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à remplacer des soldats avec de longues années d'expérience aussi rapidement.

Pour répondre à leur question muette, Livaï continua :

-Connie, t'as un bon potentiel, et je pense que c'est important que tu évolues avec tes camarades de promo, pour ne pas les laisser te devancer.

Le jeune garçon déglutit, puis hocha la tête, joignant le geste à la parole en effectuant un salut militaire.

Livaï se tourna vers Armin et reprit :

-Armin, on aura besoin de ta capacité d'analyse et de déduction, t'as une bonne logique qui pourrait être utile. Tu pourrais être dans l'escouade d'Hansi mais t'as pu aider Eren à contrôler son titan à Trost. Y a beaucoup de brutes dans cette équipe, faut un mec qui se creuse les méninges.

-Ah... Compris !

Le blond imita Connie, tandis que Livaï s'adressa à Jean.

-Jean, si Armin sait calmer Eren, toi tu sais le provoquer. Si, à un moment, Eren flanchait et que j'étais pas là, tu saurais le remotiver. Tu pourras diriger les autres si je suis pas là.

-Ok...

Mikasa dut lutter pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle connaissait Eren mieux que quiconque. Cependant, elle se tut et le caporal poursuivit.

-Sasha, ton intuition et tes sens affutés nous seront aussi essentiels. Tu pourras aider Armin, lui donner tes impressions par rapport à ses déductions au combat. Et, des fois qu'on ne doive s'embrouiller avec des humains, tu sais être furtive pour les repérer.

-Ha... Oui !

Le regard de Livaï coulissa en direction de la plus jeune du groupe.

-Quant à toi, Historia...

Il s'arrêta de parler, un sourcil levé en direction d'Erwin. Celui-ci prit la parole.

-Étant donné que tu es issue d'une famille noble, il est possible que ce soit cette identité qui pousse le culte du Mur à te surveiller. Par mesure de précaution, je pense qu'il est important de te garder à proximité, juste au cas où ils en auraient réellement après toi. Tu n'es pas nécessairement en danger de mort, ni même en danger, mais je veux néanmoins que tu sois sous la responsabilité de celui qui a les meilleures chances de survie, autrement dit Livaï.

-Je vois...

La petite blonde hocha la tête puis fit à son tour le salut militaire.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors.

Livaï se redressa légèrement, et une certaine tension se faisait ressentir dans sa voix alors qu'il annonçait :

-Eren, tes pouvoirs de titan sont importants, et comme tu saurais pas te gérer tout seul, je dois me charger de ton cas.

Le plus jeune brun tiqua. Pourquoi ce ton encore plus désagréable que d'habitude ? Cependant, il se contenta d'imiter ses acolytes et d'acquiescer.

Enfin, Livaï planta ses prunelles grises dans celles de la soldate qui en valait cent.

-Mikasa, ta force et tes aptitudes au combat nous seront primordiales. J'espère que tu vas pas encore désobéir aux ordres, mais au moins, tu pourras garder un œil sur ton Eren.

La brune décela une certaine amertume dans la façon avec laquelle le caporal-chef avait dit ""ton" Eren".

-En échange, je veux que tu me suives au combat, sans trop merder. Vu ton niveau, t'es la seule recrue à qui je peux me permettre de demander ça. Tu seras mon bras droit, en quelque sorte.

Ackerman écarquilla les yeux. C'était pourtant normal, à bien y réfléchir, elle était forte, du moins plus que la majorité des autres soldats. Alors pourquoi cette proposition, ou plutôt cet ordre du caporal la bouleversait-elle tant ?

Était-ce le prestige, le privilège de se battre à ses côtés pour en apprendre davantage ? L'orgueil, la fierté d'être la meilleure ? Ou le simple fait de se retrouver proche de lui, même dans un lieu si désagréable que le champ de bataille ?

Dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas contre ce statut. Aussi, les joues légèrement rougies, elle plaqua un poing contre son torse, tout en plaçant l'autre dans son dos.

-À vos ordres.

-OK, c'est réglé !, s'exclama Hansi. Erwin s'occupera de la paperasse. En tout cas, vous êtes maintenant tous membres de l'escouade Livaï ! Félicitations !

Les sept promus exécutèrent de nouveau le salut militaire, parfaitement synchronisés.

La nouvelle escouade ainsi que le major et Hansi quittèrent la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, Eren se pencha vers sa sœur adoptive et son meilleur ami.

-Dites, vous pensez que j'ai fait quelque chose pour que le caporal soit aussi vénère contre moi ?

-Sérieux, Eren, t'as pas nettoyé ta piaule !, ironisa Jean qui s'était immiscé dans la conversation.

Comme s'il les avait entendus, le caporal sortit de son bureau.

-Eren, Armin, Sasha. Ramenez vos gueules.

Surpris, les trois concernés obtempérèrent. Livaï jeta un bref coup d'œil aux quatre recrues restantes puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Les trois soldats semblaient nerveux. Le caporal leur fit signe de s'asseoir, bien qu'il n'y ait que deux chaises.

-Honneur aux dames, Armin à toi l'honneur, railla Eren.

Cependant, il regretta sa plaisanterie quand il se rendit compte qu'il devrait rester debout. Il tâcha donc de se tenir le plus droit possible.

Livaï prit place à son bureau et les observa tour à tour.

-Bon, gamins, comment vous vous sentez depuis la dernière expédition ?

Ils échangèrent des regards surpris.

-C'était flippant..., avoua Sasha.

Le caporal haussa un sourcil.

-Ouais, mais tu t'en es bien sortie.

Miss Patate ne put réprimer un sourire de fierté. Cependant, le caporal ne s'attarda pas sur son cas.

-Et vous deux ?

-Y a eu beaucoup de pertes, répondit Eren, bien qu'étant conscient de l'évidence de sa réponse.

-Quelle perspicacité Jäger, rétorqua l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

Armin et Sasha déglutirent. Eren avait peut-être raison après tout, la tension était palpable. Néanmoins, Livaï sembla s'adoucir. Il s'adressa aux deux jeunes hommes d'un ton calme :

-Le soldat de garnison Hannes... Il était originaire de Shiganshina, comme vous. Vous étiez proches, non ?

Les deux soldats sentirent leurs gorges s'assécher à l'évocation de ce nom. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire que cet homme qui, pendant toute leur enfance, avait veillé sur eux, était bel et bien disparu. Armin prit la parole, non sans difficulté.

-C'était comme un père pour nous... Il était toujours là pour nous rassurer... Même lors de cette expédition, quand Eren s'est fait kidnapper, il a su nous calmer et nous redonner espoir, à Mikasa et moi.

-Je vois... Donc Mikasa aussi était proche de lui, constata le caporal d'une voix morne, comme s'il parlait plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il sembla soudainement revenir à lui, et reprit :

-Et donc, vous avez du mal à l'accepter ?

-Oui... C'est vrai, répondit le blond.

-C'est surtout que... J'étais là, je l'ai vu se faire bouffer par cette saleté de titan, grimaça Eren, sa voix s'échauffant par degrés au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enflammait. J'étais là, et j'ai rien pu faire, comme quand ma mère a été tuée par ce même titan, comme quand Gunther, Erd, Petra et Auruo sont morts !

En entendant les noms de ses anciens camarades, Livaï serra les dents. Ses émotions négatives s'emparèrent de lui une fraction de seconde. Il passa rapidement sa main sur son front, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune Arlelt, et se reprit.

-J'étais là, caporal, et c'est juste horrible de me rappeler qu'il est mort sous mes yeux, bouffé par ce titan souriant ! Je pense que c'est ça, le plus dur à accepter.

Livaï ferma un instant les yeux.

-Que je sache, Mikasa l'a vu aussi, non ?

-Euh... Oui.

Le caporal-chef pensa à la brune, comme il le faisait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps. Elle semblait comme d'habitude, pourtant elle devait faire comme lui, enfouir ses émotions au fond d'elle. Si Eren, qui exprimait sa colère et sa haine, le vivait réellement ainsi, qu'en était-il de la jeune femme ?

Son cœur se tordit d'inquiétude. Affronter ça seule... C'est ce que lui-même faisait, mais il ne souhaitait pas que Mikasa agisse comme lui. En plus, perdre ainsi son entourage, après avoir subi un viol... Il n'imaginait même pas la torture que cela devait être pour la soldate qui en valait cent.

Frustré, il reporta son attention sur les trois recrues.

-Vous le savez, maintenant Mikasa sera mon bras droit. Mais elle va probablement merder si son moral est pas au top. Elle cause pas trop sauf pour gueuler "Eren !" ou pour faire l'insolente, mais vous, vous la connaissez mieux que quiconque. Oui, même toi Sasha, vous êtes dans la même piaule et t'as une bonne intuition. Est-ce que vous sauriez me dire comment elle vit tout ça ?

Ce n'était sans doute pas le moyen le plus subtil d'obtenir des informations sur la brune, mais à ce stade, peu importait. L'essentiel était de savoir l'état d'Ackerman.

-Est-ce qu'elle graille bien, est-ce qu'elle dort ? Elle vous montre des signes de faiblesse ?

Les trois soldats demeurèrent confus. Certes, Mikasa était toujours taciturne et n'était pas du genre à exposer ses sentiments, mais l'inquiétude du caporal-chef leur paraissait tout de même étonnante. Venant de sa part, du moins.

-Ça va, elle a l'air de dormir la nuit..., avança Sasha, bien qu'en réalité, elle s'endormait toujours avant et se réveillait toujours après la jeune fille.

Armin enchaîna :

-C'est vrai que je ne sais pas trop comment elle réagit à la mort d'Hannes... Elle ne m'a rien confié, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire qu'elle ne ressente rien...

Eren fronça les sourcils. Oui, la jeune femme avait tendance à se négliger pour lui, et il détestait ça, mais si vraiment elle avait des problèmes, elle en aurait montré quelque chose, non ? Mikasa était forte. Peut-être que cela l'avait forcée à abandonner une partie de son humanité.

Elle restait sa sœur adoptive, évidemment. Mais elle n'allait pas jusqu'à garder ses émotions pour elle, c'était certain. Peut-être la mort de Hannes ne l'avait-elle pas affectée plus que ça, tout simplement. Et tant mieux pour elle.

C'est alors qu'il lança :

-Elle m'en aurait parlé si ça n'allait pas, elle me dit tout ce qu'elle juge important. Mais là, je pense pas que ça l'affecte tant que ça. Enfin, allez quoi, les gars, c'est Mikasa, le miracle de l'humanité ! C'est normal qu'elle ait moins d'émotions que nous, qu'elle souffre moins, parce qu'elle est forte et-

Un violent coup interrompit le jeune garçon qui tomba à la renverse, la résonnance de son corps contre le sol provoquant un "boum !" puissant.

~oOo~

-Mikasa, sérieux, tu vas jusqu'à attendre Eren ici ? Et toi, Connie, à espionner leur conversation avec le caporal ?

Pour toute réponse, Connie fit signe à Jean de se taire.

Mikasa était adossée au mur opposé, et, bien qu'elle ne l'assume pas, tentait d'entendre la conversation à l'intérieur. Oui, elle attendait Eren, mais aussi Armin et même Sasha. Mais, surtout, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que leur supérieur leur voulait. Peut-être était-ce mal, peut-être que cela ne la concernait pas, mais peu importe.

Jean et Historia restaient à proximité, de toute façon ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Connie, lui, était également curieux, et persuadé que ses camarades allaient récolter une punition pour une raison X ou Y.

Malheureusement, pour une porte de bois, celle-ci était bien insonorisée, au point que même en tendant l'oreille, Springer ne percevait que des bribes de conversation.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je compte pas être de corvée ménage dès mon premier jour dans l'escouade Livaï., soupira Historia.

-Ouais, moi non plus ! Mais du coup ils disent quoi Connie ?

-Si vous arrêtiez de parler je-

Tous se figèrent en entendant un bruit de choc qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur du bureau.

-Vous avez entendu ça ?!

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Le sang de Mikasa ne fit qu' un tour dans ses veines. Ce bruit n'indiquait rien de bon, et qui que ce soit qui l'ait provoqué, elle craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à sa camarade de dortoir, à son ami d'enfance, à son frère adoptif ou à son... "Peu importe. C'est pas le moment de chercher mes mots."

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, lorsqu'elle fut retenue par Jean.

-Attends, Mikasa, tu peux pas débarquer comme ça !

-Lâche-moi, Kirschtein, lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais...

-Je vois pas où est le problème. On l'a tous entendu, ce bruit, que je sache.

Jean n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Mikasa ouvrit en grand la porte du bureau, pour être finalement suivie de près par les trois autres soldats résignés.

~oOo~

Eren avait posé un genou au sol et saignait apparemment de la mâchoire. Livaï se dit qu'il y était allé fort mais il ne ressentit aucune forme de regret.

C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait digérer les paroles du jeune garçon. À l'entendre parler, on aurait dit que Mikasa n'était qu'une machine sans une once d'émotion. Or elle ne l'était pas.

Et ce surnom, "miracle de l'humanité"! Exactement comme le sien, "l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité". Il était très probable que la jeune Ackerman le haïsse également.

Enfin, comment Eren, qui la connaissait depuis des années, pouvait-il se montrer aussi ignorant, aussi inconscient ?! Il ne lui prêtait pas assez attention, tout simplement.

Mais Livaï savait. Lui, il l'avait vue. Il l'avait vue démunie, en larmes, libérant sa tristesse accumulée. Elle lui avait parlé. Et elle avait sûrement eu l'opportunité de faire de même avec Eren, seulement... Il ne s'était pas soucié d'elle.

-Soit t'es aveugle, soit t'es un putain de connard.

Eren releva la tête, choqué et un peu sonné. Il se releva rapidement, le regard perdu, et croisa celui du caporal qui était rempli de colère.

Livaï ne semblait pas vouloir le frapper de nouveau, cependant l'aura qu'il dégageait fit comprendre au plus jeune qu'il n'hésiterait pas en cas de besoin.

-De quoi est-ce que vous...

-Alors selon toi, Mikasa n'est qu'un objet, une machine, qui ne ressent rien ? Parce qu'elle est meilleure que toi ?! Tu la croyais incapable de tout enfouir en elle ?!

-Non, je...

Livaï continuait, ignorant les exclamations d'Armin et de Sasha.

-Tu crois que Mikasa... N'a pas souffert tout ce temps ?! Qu'elle t'aurait forcément tout dit ?! C'est ce que tu oses prétendre ?!

La voix tremblante d'incompréhension, Eren tenta de se défendre.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et pourquoi me frapper ?

-Pour que tu te rendes compte, sale gamin, que c'est pas parce que toi tu captes rien que personne ne souffre à côté. C'est pas parce que tu t'attribues le titre de martyr ultime que personne n'a plus mal que toi.

Piqué au vif, Eren ne put se retenir.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Vous la connaissez, Mikasa, peut-être !?

Cette fois, Livaï éclata, sans faire attention à la porte de son bureau qui s'était ouverte sur les nouveaux arrivants.

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TU LA CONNAIS ?! TU CROIS LA CONNAÎTRE ET POURTANT TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE SES ÉMOTIONS ! PAR EXEMPLE, SACHE QUE ÇA L'A AUSSI AFFECTÉE QUAND TA MÈRE EST MORTE. ÇA L'A AUSSI AFFECTÉE QUAND TU L'AS TRAITÉE DE PUTE. ET, BORDEL, ÇA L'A AUSSI AFFECTÉE QUAND, CE MÊME JOUR, ELLE S'EST FAITE VIOLER LE SOIR, ET QU'À FAIRE TES CRISES DÉBILES, T'AS PAS SU ÊTRE LÀ POUR ELLE !

-Caporal !

La voix tremblante d'Armin l'interrompit, et Livaï sembla se rendre compte d'où il était. Il suivit le regard d'Armin et vit deux prunelles grises écarquillées.

Mikasa se tenait là, debout sur le seuil, parcourue de frissons -sans doute de dégoût-. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

_Et merde. _

Alors qu'Eren assimilait les informations, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à leur tour d'horreur. Au moment où il se retournait, la brune fit volte-face et partit en courant, sous les regards abasourdis des soldats.

-Mika...

-Mikasa !, s'écria Livaï, se précipitant à sa suite.

* * *

**Voilà, sur ce suspens immense (non), c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain assez rapidement mais y'a pas de raison que ça traîne normalement. À la prochaine ! ^^. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre (écrit en une journée !)! Si je continue comme ça, il est possible que cette fic soit terminée, disons... D'ici une à deux semaines ? **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest : Oui, leur relation va effectivement évoluer mais plutôt dans le prochain chapitre ! Effectivement, petite boulette... xD merci pour la review! **

**Suu-kuni : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Rah non, j'ai un peu épargné leur relation pour le coup (pas trop j'espère), parce que bon, déjà que c'est compliqué pour eux, alors si en plus Mikasa-es-su-casa se met à lui faire la gueule... En tout cas, c'est vrai que Eren l'avait bien cherché ! La suite pour très bientôt !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! ^^.**

* * *

Fuir. Cette envie de fuir s'était emparée de Mikasa, la poussant à courir, courir le plus loin possible de cette atmosphère pesante.

Les paroles du caporal résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête. Ces derniers jours, elle avait été trop occupée pour penser à son agression et à ces deux soldats. Mais à présent, elle avait tout le temps d'y songer, et les mots de son supérieur avaient été comme un rappel de sa situation.

Elle avait été violée. Ces deux soldats qui s'étaient révélés être ses agresseurs lui avaient volé sa virginité. Elle sentait de nouveau leur présence dans sa chair, et cela lui provoquait des spasmes de peur.

Et à présent, tous les membres restants de sa promotion le savaient. Comment pourrait-elle les regarder en face ? Elle qui se prétendait si forte ?

Elle se réfugia dans son dortoir et s'affaissa sur son lit. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer... Elle ne pleurerait plus pour cela à présent...

Après tout, elle avait déjà vidé son sac ce soir-là... Auprès du caporal, qui venait de le crier à tous. Et pourtant, curieusement elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Encore aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir pris sa défense.

Évidemment, voir Eren blessé l'avait inquiétée. Mais les paroles de son supérieur semblaient destinées à la défendre elle. Il était furieux, certes, mais la façon dont il avait parlé d'elle ne la laissait pas de marbre. Il semblait réellement inquiet.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur le caporal-chef, qui entra dans la pièce sans hésitation et se précipita à ses côtés.

"Quand on parle du loup."

Il arbora un ton calme mais assez doux.

-Mikasa... Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, et d'avoir balancé notre secret...

"_Notre_ secret... Je vois... Il était vraiment inquiet..."

Avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devrait dire, de se rendre compte d'à quel point elle devrait se sentir trahie, elle répondit :

-Non... C'est juste que... Ça fait mal. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme ça, j'ai l'air si faible...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile, c'est normal de...

Livaï fut coupé par l'arrivée d'Eren, les autres soldats lui emboîtant le pas. Le garçon titan et la tête de cheval coururent à leur tour en direction de la jeune femme.

-Mikasa, c'est vrai ce que le caporal a dit ?! Tu t'es vraiment faite...

Le caporal plaqua sa main sur le sommet de la tête du brun.

-Tu vois, gamin, t'as vraiment un problème pour faire gaffe à tes potes.

Eren bafouilla et tous les regards se tournèrent en direction d'Ackerman. Celle-ci, tête baissée, hochait doucement la tête et avoua tout bas :

-Oui... Oui, c'est vrai.

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas...

Eren serra les dents. Le caporal avait raison. À force d'être trop concentré sur ses petits différends avec sa sœur adoptive, il en avait oublié que Mikasa aussi pouvait avoir ses propres problèmes.

Mais il n'avait pas fait attention à elle, et encore une fois, il n'avait pas su protéger ses proches. Peut-être n'aurait-il rien pu faire, mais si il ne l'avait pas insultée ce midi-là, peut-être seraient-ils restés côte à côte, peut-être aurait-elle été dormir tôt, peut-être aurait-elle bien dormi, et donc peut-être ne serait-elle jamais sortie seule. Peut-être que, s'il avait été plus doux, Mikasa ne se serait pas faite violée.

Et ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il avait été stupide d'envisager que la jeune fille pouvait ne rien ressentir. Elle était, au fond, encore la fillette démunie qu'il avait sauvée quelques années auparavant. Celle dont sa mère lui avait demandé de prendre soin. Et pourtant... Il ne l'avait pas fait.

-Mikasa, je suis tellement désolé ! Je... Je suis un imbécile...

-Ça, tu peux le dire !, marmonna Kirschtein.

Eren l'ignora et reprit, s'agenouillant et prenant les mains de sa sœur adoptive.

-Je suis désolé, pardon, je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi...

Des larmes se formaient dans les cils du garçon qui baissa la tête.

-Le caporal-chef a raison, Mikasa... Je suis un putain de connard...

-Et inconscient, avec ça !, compléta Livaï.

-Tu te rends pas compte de la chance que t'as de l'avoir !, enchaîna Jean.

Eren acquiesça. Armin, qui comme les autres observait la scène en silence, se sentait mal pour son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir terriblement, et Jean et le caporal le blâmaient sévèrement.

Cependant, il ne prit pas la défense du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que répondre face à ces reproches qui étaient globalement véridiques ?

Eren pressa les mains de la brune.

-Mikasa, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber...

-Relève-toi Eren. Je te pardonne.

Car oui, elle le pardonnait réellement. La façon avec laquelle il s'était excusé, la sincérité et la tristesse qu'elle avait lues dans son regard l'avaient touchée. Enfin elle retrouvait son frère.

Ses mains tremblantes n'étaient plus celles qui l'avaient prise par le col quelques semaines auparavant. Ce regard doux n'était plus le regard glacial qu'il lui avait adressé à maintes reprises. Cette voix emplie de peine et de regret n'était plus le ton sec plein de haine qu'il avait employé pour l'insulter. Ce réconfort n'était en rien destiné à la blesser.

Aussi, toute la frustration, toute la rancœur que Mikasa avait accumulé au cours des derniers jours s'évapora. Eren releva subitement la tête, presque surpris.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, répondit-elle en souriant avec bienveillance.

Cette fois, des larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues d'Eren qui se leva et prit sa sœur adoptive dans ses bras. Mikasa lui rendit son étreinte, ignorant les pleurs du jeune garçon qui inondaient son épaule.

Depuis combien de temps Eren s'était-il montré pour la dernière fois aussi doux et attentionné ? L'avait-il seulement déjà prise ainsi dans ses bras ? Pas dans ses souvenirs, en tout cas.

Mais à présent, il était si différent, il agissait enfin comme un véritable frère. Et Mikasa lui en était reconnaissante.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Eren se sentait bien. Il avait été idiot. Il se promit d'être plus attentionné envers sa sœur à l'avenir.

-Bah, évidemment, elle le pardonne ! Rah Eren, éloigne-toi d'elle, tu me tapes sur les nerfs !

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Jean d'agir comme si Mikasa était à lui. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, lorsque Jäger, qui s'était écarté, le héla.

-Et... Et vous caporal, vous me pardonnez ?

Agacé, le soldat fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il gardait une certaine amertume à l'égard du garçon, mais il n'avait jamais vu Ackerman aussi heureuse, aussi soulagée. Et c'était le plus important. Il tenait à ce qu'elle obtienne le bonheur qu'elle méritait, après avoir tant perdu. Il haussa les épaules.

-Tch, si Mikasa te pardonne, c'est plus de mon ressort.

Eren sourit mais Livaï ne put s'empêcher de reprendre :

-Enfin, tu me feras deux-cent pompes non-stop et tu nettoyeras mon bureau.

Le sourire du garçon titan s'estompa, laissant place à une grimace, mais il ne protesta pas. Il adressa un dernier sourire à sa sœur de cœur.

-Bon, je dois y aller...

-Vas-y.

Alors que la recrue s'éloignait, précédé du caporal, Mikasa lança :

-Au fait... Merci encore, abruti.

Jäger rit et les deux hommes sortirent. Cependant, alors qu'il avait cru discerner un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de son supérieur, Armin ne fut pas certain que cette dernière réplique s'adressait réellement au jeune garçon.

~oOo~

-Donc, c'est vraiment arrivé... Mais c'est horrible !, s'écria Sasha. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Mikasa, pourquoi... Et dire que je dormais, pendant tout ce temps...

-Arrête, Sasha, ce n'était pas de ta faute, soupira Ackerman.

-Je sais mais...!

Au bord des larmes, Sasha se jeta dans les bras de sa camarade. Mikasa lui tapota la tête, attendrie.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Elle s'était attachée à la petite brune, et se laissait facilement aller à des petits sourires amusés avec elle. Peut-être qu'après tout, elles étaient finalement devenues "amies".

Armin se rapprocha et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Je veux pas te brusquer, mais tu aurais pu me le dire... On te jugera jamais Mikasa, tu le sais, pas vrai ? Et pour ce qui t'es arrivé... Je suis désolé. J'avais remarqué que t'agissais bizarrement, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que t'avais subi ça...

Mikasa acquiesça. Elle savait que Armin ne la jugerait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait faire de confessions comme ça. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'importance qu'elle attachait à ce masque de glace. C'était sa force. Ne rien montrer pour ne pas faiblir.

Cependant, elle était touchée par la compréhension du blond. Elle lui sourit et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Pas s'inquiéter ?! Non mais tu déconnes ! Oï, abuses pas sérieux ! Évidemment qu'on s'inquiète..., s'emporta Jean avant que sa voix ne se brise.

-... Mikasa, vraiment, t'es pas possible. Tu comprends vraiment rien, hein ?

La dénommée baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait presque coupable à présent. Cependant, une douce voix capta son attention.

-Ce que veut dire Jean, c'est que faut que tu saches qu'on est là pour toi. Tu peux tout nous dire !, sourit Historia.

-Mais ouais ! Ça sert à ça, les potes !, lança Connie en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Les... Potes ?"

Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Les soldats tournèrent tous la tête vers elle au son de ce rire si rare, que beaucoup n'avaient jamais entendu.

-Merci à tous... Désolée si je vous ai inquiétés...

-Mikasa, c'est nous qui sommes désolés !, s'exclama Historia en se jetant à son tour dans ses bras.

Armin passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et, sans que celle-ci ne comprenne vraiment comment, cela se termina en câlin collectif.

En temps normal, Ackerman détestait être au centre de l'attention. Cela la dérangeait de savoir que l'on se préoccupait d'elle, surtout quand elle-même devait protéger Eren. Et jamais elle n'aurait accepté une telle proximité avec ses camarades de promotion.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, cette proximité, cette amitié lui mit du baume au cœur. Cela lui faisait plaisir d'être ainsi entourée de ses... Amis ?

Elle s'autorisa un sourire -à moitié dissimulé par les cheveux de Sasha- et ferma les yeux. Cela semblait avoir atténué la blessure intérieure causée par son viol.

Exactement comme cette même nuit, où le caporal-chef l'avait ramenée et consolée. À présent, c'étaient ses amis qui l'aidaient. Tardivement, certes, mais cela réconfortait néanmoins la jeune femme.

-Encore désolés que t'aies eu à porter ce fardeau seule..., balbutia son ami d'enfance.

-Ça va...

Elle se rendit compte que la première personne en-dehors de ses parents qui l'avait vraiment serrée dans ses bras était celui qu'elle avait longtemps détesté. Celui qui, malgré tout, l'avait soutenue. Celui avec qui elle avait passé des moments précieux. Celui qui l'avait sauvée.

-Je n'étais pas seule, murmura Mikasa, souriant plus franchement alors que ses joues se teintaient d'un voile rose.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre marquera un certain tournant dans la relation Rivamika, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! À+ pour la suite ! ^^. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Nouveau chapitre qui risque de faire bouger les choses...**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Suu-kuni : Merci ! Comme tu dis, un peu de douceur dans cet univers de drama titanesque (et non pas titanic, HUM on v****a oublier ce jeu de mots ok) ne peut pas faire de mal ! Et oui, Mikasa est forte aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement ! **

**Aetanih Sheilyas : Wow, merci pour ce long pavé ! XD Oui c'est clair que Eren est pas super sympathique dans cette fic. Quand aux violeurs, t'inquiète pas, on les oublie pas. Contente de voir que tu sois hypée en tout cas et j'ai hâte de voir ton OS ! (P.S.: Ta pote Heiani me fait rire. X)) **

**Au fait, j'oublie souvent de le dire, mais merci beaucoup pour vos retours hein, c'est très encourageant et ça fait plaisir ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La plume à la main, Livaï rédigeait rapports, lettres et autres dossiers. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans la chaise de sa chambre. Il était vingt-trois heures passées, pourtant, comme d'habitude, impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil.

Les insomnies lui étaient familières, aussi il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse ses dossiers durant une bonne partie de la nuit et ne dorme que deux à trois heures.

Parfois, il allait faire un tour dans le camp, et y restait une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de rentrer, et c'était généralement après cela qu'il parvenait à s'endormir.

Aussi, il passa sa veste par-dessus sa chemise et sortit, faisant claquer ses bottes au sol.

~oOo~

Ackerman se tournait, se retournait. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête au bord de son matelas. Elle voulait sortir. Juste quelques minutes, histoire de se rafraîchir.

Cependant, l'épisode de son agression lui revint en mémoire. Elle passa sa main sur son front, tentant de garder son calme. Non, elle devait vaincre cette peur. Cette fois, tout irait bien.

Après avoir enfilé ses bottes et fait quelques exercices d'échauffement, Mikasa se prépara mentalement et quitta la pièce, refermant soigneusement derrière elle.

Elle eut la désagréable sensation de déjà-vécu alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur le perron. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se relâcha doucement.

"Ça va aller. Je me ferai pas avoir deux fois."

La recrue avança, tout en veillant à rester dans les passages larges et éclairés. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors que la fameuse nuit lui revenait en mémoire. C'était la première fois, en-dehors de l'expédition, qu'elle quittait seule son dortoir de nuit depuis ce jour-là.

Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle était sortie, et eut tout à coup envie de faire demi-tour, de fuir à toutes jambes retrouver le confort de sa chambre, quitte à devoir affronter les ronflements de Sasha.

_Fuir..._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Non. Elle ne fuierait plus. Elle était là pour se détendre, pas pour s'angoisser. Ackerman serra les poings.

"Si je les revois... Je les tue."

Elle tourna à plusieurs reprises, les sens en alerte. Finalement, elle se retrouva sur la petite butte délimitant le camp qui surplombait la ville, à l'endroit même où Eren se tenait quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait apporté un plateau de nourriture après leur dispute.

De nuit, l'atmosphère était différente. Un léger vent soulevait ses cheveux et s'infiltrait sous sa chemise de pyjama, ce qui la fit frissoner. Le clair de lune avait atteint son apogée ; au point qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que les lumières du camp n'éclairaient pas cet endroit.

Seule la lune faisait office de lumière, et pourtant elle n'eut pas spécialement envie de faire demi-tour. Cependant, un nuage fit son apparition et couvrit le ciel, provoquant une soudaine obscurité. Mikasa tressaillit.

"Je ferais mieux de rentrer et-"

Soudain, elle se figea. Dos au camp, elle déglutit nerveusement, droite dans ses bottes. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit derrière elle. Mikasa attendit quelques interminables secondes, tentant de s'habituer à la noirceur qui l'entourait.

"Ne tremble pas, n'aie pas peur. Ce n'est rien."

Elle expira longuement. Elle devait se venger de cette peur constante qu'ils lui infligaient. Elle était forte. Forte, et préparée.

Tout à coup, elle perçut une présence derrière elle. Quelqu'un se jetait sur elle.

Elle esquissa un sourire amer.

"Trop lent, salaud."

Mikasa asséna un coup de coude à son agresseur. Ou plutôt, elle tenta.

Mais aussitôt, elle sentit le corps de celui-ci se dérober derrière elle. Un instant, elle fut décontenancée. Puis elle distingua une masse sombre qui lui attrapa les bras avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

"Pas mal..."

C'est alors qu'elle fit glisser un objet de l'intérieur de sa manche dans sa main.

"Mais ça aussi, je l'avais prévu !"

D'un mouvement fluide, impeccable, Mikasa se retourna, dégageant au paussage son bras, et, une lame à la main, se jeta sur son assaillant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un brin de fierté et de satisfaction. Heureusement qu'elle avait récupéré cette lame avant de sortir.

Sa technique était parfaite. Le poignard allait se planter dans la gorge de son adversaire. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle avait gagné. Enfin elle se vengeait.

Soudain, elle sentit une main attraper fermement son poignet, et, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, son arme à deux centimètres de la gorge de l'autre quitta les siennes.

Elle fut bousculée et perdit l'équilibre. De nouveau, la peur s'empara d'elle. Il était visiblement seul, mais plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se haïssait. Elle voulait crier. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Elle fut tentée de la mordre, mais se stoppa net.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa tête aurait dû heurter le torse de son agresseur... Or, son adversaire semblait trop...

_Petit. _

"Et cette force..."

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit.

-Balade nocturne inconsciente, attaque trop audacieuse, défense trop brouillonne. T'aimes tant que ça le nettoyage ?

Mikasa sursauta. Ce fut le moment que choisit le nuage pour se dissiper, laissant place aux rayons lunaires. Elle tourna la tête alors qu'elle sentait la pression sur son poignet et sa mâchoire s'envoler.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle reconnut les yeux gris profonds qui lui faisaient face. Le caporal-chef Livaï était à présent debout face à elle, une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant la lame entre deux doigts.

-Putain Mikasa t'es vraiment grave. Pourquoi tu persistes à te balader seule comme ça la nuit ? T'es maso ?

Rendue sans voix, Ackerman tentait de reprendre contenance. Enfin, d'une voix plus ou moins assurée qu'elle voulait nonchalante, elle lâcha :

-J'avais pris mes précautions. En ce qui concerne mes attaques, un soldat normal n'aurait pas pu les éviter.

Le caporal haussa les sourcils.

-Je les ai évitées.

-Vous êtes normal ?

Livaï ricana.

-Tch, t'es vraiment têtue... Mais arrête d'agir de façon inconsciente, bordel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là déjà ?

-Je peux vous retourner la question.

-Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, j'avais des insomnies, gamine insolente.

-Oh... Moi aussi.

Mikasa s'assit, bien décidée à rester là le temps de se calmer. Livaï l'observa avec étonnement.

-Tu comptes rester là alors que t'es censée être dans ta piaule ?

-Oui. Mais vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir, vous devez être en forme pour travailler demain.

-Je travaille mieux la nuit, rétorqua le caporal sans savoir pourquoi il racontait sa vie à cette gamine.

-Vous travaillez, là ?, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je pourrais le faire sereinement si une certaine gamine faisait pas de petites virées inconscientes.

Ackerman rougit. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait déjà sauvée la première fois, et aujourd'hui il l'avait placée face à sa faiblesse. Elle avait réellement eu peur. Mais quel n'avait pas été son soulagement de le reconnaître, lui et son insupportable caractère.

Malgré sa question initiale, le caporal ne fit rien pour la persuader de retourner dans son dortoir. Au contraire, il s'assit à ses côtés, ses jambes tombant le long de la paroi du promontoire.

Ils restèrent sans doute une minute ainsi, côte à côte, en silence.

-Au fait, Caporal...

Livaï fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

-Putain Mikasa, pas de ça entre nous. Je t'ai vue dans un état lamentable, tu m'as vu quand j'étais pas mieux. Quand on est seuls, appelle-moi Livaï et tutoie-moi, bordel.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où il sortait un tel ordre. Mais peu importait. Ce "Caporal" plaçait une certaine distance entre lui et la jeune femme. Et il ne voulait plus de cette distance.

Mikasa fut stupéfiée. Pourquoi lui demandait-il une telle chose ? Non pas que cela lui déplaise... Malgré tout, elle hocha la tête.

-Donc, Capo- Livaï, corrigea-t-elle.

Livaï rougit. Il aimait entendre la voix de Mikasa prononcer son prénom.

"Tch, heureusement qu'il fait nuit, qu'elle voit pas ça."

Il fit signe à la recrue de poursuivre.

-Je... Je suis désolée. Tout ce qui est arrivé, c'était de ma faute... Si je ne vous avais pas blessé, vous auriez pu combattre.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé qu'elle se torture encore l'esprit avec ça.

-Mikasa je t'ai dit quoi ? Personne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. C'était la faute de personne. Et quand je t'ai sauvée, c'était ou ça, ou la perte du meilleur élément du bataillon.

Un sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Oui, mais ça veut dire que j'aurais été trop faible pour me défendre... D'ailleurs, je suis trop faible en ce moment, je cause beaucoup de soucis à tout le monde...

Livaï se figea. Elle s'en voulait tant que ça ? Elle dont la sécurité des autres lui importait plus que la sienne ? Au moindre petit souci, au moindre coup de blues, à la moindre attention qu'on lui portait, elle interprétait cela comme de la faiblesse ?

-On m'appelle "miracle de l'humanité". Mais en réalité je n'ai rien d'un miracle. Une machine ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible, si ?... Je ne veux pas être une machine défaillante.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge du caporal. Son cœur s'accéléra. Non. C'était pire que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Elle avait fini par croire tous ceux qui la traitaient de machine. Elle enfouissait ses émotions en elle à cause de ça. Elle ne s'autorisait aucun répit, et devait donc affronter sa souffrance seule.

"Espèce d'idiote..."

-Je veux pouvoir les protéger tous et-

Une main se plaqua sur le sommet de son crâne. Mikasa s'interrompit et se tourna vers le caporal-chef.

Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, comme à son habitude, pourtant son expression faciale semblait étonnamment douce. Le soldat s'empressa de détourner le regard mais ne retira pas sa main.

-Toi alors... Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer. Dis, t'es au courant que des fois t'es vraiment stupide ?

Ackerman rougit et voulut répliquer, mais la main du caporal bougea sur sa tête, en de petits gestes mal assurés. Aussitôt, la brune sentit son visage chauffer.

"Il... Me caresse la tête ?!"

Livaï tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son teint rouge à la jeune femme. Il sentait bien qu'il aimait la sensation de ses doigts entremêlés aux mèches sombres de Mikasa plus qu'il ne le devrait ; mais, maintenant qu'il avait touché cette texture étonnamment soyeuse, il ne parvenait plus à rompre le contact.

-Mikasa. Écoute-moi. Écoute-moi vraiment. Tu sais, je comprends que tu veuilles être forte et toute cette merde. Mais, putain, t'es pas surhumaine, et t'es pas une machine non plus. Alors t'as le droit de pas être parfaite.

La soldate ne put réprimer un hoquet d'étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces paroles, et encore moins venant du caporal. Cependant, il l'ignora et continua.

-Libre à toi de jouer les miracle de l'humanité avec tes potes. Si t'y tiens, je peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher. Mais, des fois, t'as le droit de craquer, en tout cas avec moi... T'as le droit de flancher. Pas parce que t'es faible. Tu sais que je déteste les mômes qui chialent parce qu'ils sont faibles. Mais, parce que toi, Mikasa, t'es... T'es humaine.

Le cœur de Mikasa se gonfla à ces mots. _Humaine_. On ne le lui avait jamais dit, pourtant dans le discours du caporal cela semblait être une évidence. Et cela lui avait fait plaisir.

Ainsi il la voyait comme quelqu'un de réellement humain. Pas comme un miracle. Pas comme une machine. Non, il la voyait telle qu'elle était. Faible, aurait-elle d'abord pensé. Mais le caporal ne voyait pas cela comme étant de la faiblesse. Alors elle avait envie d'y croire elle aussi, de croire en son humanité.

Elle repensa à ce jour où elle avait voulu vivre, alors qu'elle et Eren étaient à deux doigts de mourir. Elle avait alors cru qu'il s'agissait d'un simple caprice dû à la nature égoïste de l'humanité. À présent, elle pouvait voir cela autrement. L'humain qu'elle était s'était certes exprimé, mais différemment. Il l'avait poussée à se battre, à refuser la mort.

_Peut-être que c'est cette humanité qui me permet de vivre, de continuer à me battre. Peut-être que c'est ça, ma véritable force. _

"Je vois... Humaine, hein."

Mikasa posa son regard sur son supérieur, qui avait entre temps retiré sa main. Aussitôt, elle se mit à regretter ce contact, bien qu'elle trouve la situation absurde.

Le caporal, un peu gêné de s'être tant exprimé, se releva et tourna le dos à sa subordonnée.

-Voilà, c'est tout. Retourne dormir maintenant.

Mikasa ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas repartir.

"Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix."

-Oublie pas ça.

Il lui lança sa lame qu'elle rattrapa aisément. Le retour dans le camp se fit en silence.

Mikasa rejoua la scène dans sa tête et cacha ses joues dans son écharpe avant de rougir de plus belle. Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de son dortoir, elle eut l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Avant de réaliser ce qu'elle disait, elle héla son supérieur.

-Li... Livaï...

Le dénommé se retourna. Elle sourit timidement, mais sincèrement.

-... Toi aussi, tu es humain.

À ces mots, Livaï sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ne sachant comment réagir, il ne prit pas garde aux coins de ses lèvres qui s'étaient étirés en un sourire bienveillant.

-Si tu le dis.

Ils étaient à présent devant la chambre de Mikasa et Sasha. Livaï enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et, sans s'arrêter de marcher, lança à la jeune femme :

-Essaye de bien dormir.

Mikasa ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

-Bonne nuit, Ca-... Livaï.

Il s'éloigna et disparut de son champ de vision après avoir bifurqué dans une allée. Mikasa repensa à son comportement ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas été spécialement désagréable - beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Mais, bien que cela ne paraisse étonnant, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il s'était déjà montré doux lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée la nuit de son viol. Ou lors de leur entraînement individuel. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, c'était encore différent.

Il s'était montré agréable, lui avait parlé. Il lui avait permis de le tutoyer, l'avait traitée comme une égale. Il lui avait souri, et lui avait caressé les cheveux. Enfin, son attaque-surprise et ses critiques montraient son inquiétude pour elle.

"J'avais raison. Il se préoccupe de moi... Non, bon sang qu'est-ce que je vais m'imaginer, c'est n'importe quoi, ce doit être la fatigue. Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir avant de trop divaguer."

Mikasa Ackerman contempla une dernière fois la pleine lune. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie ainsi, le soir de son viol. Le ciel qu'elle avait pu observer ce soir-là était sombre, semblait vouloir l'aspirer et était terrifiant. Le vent lui donnait froid, l'atmosphère était menaçante et le silence oppressant. Comme lorsqu'elle avait cru se faire agresser aujourd'hui.

Après avoir échangé ces paroles avec le caporal, le ciel baignait dans la clarté de la lune, dont la lumière était apaisante et rassurante. Le vent était une bise rafraîchissante, et elle se sentait à présent calme et sereine.

Sans doute sa vision des choses était déformée par son état d'esprit, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si... Soulagée ? Pourquoi ce moment passé avec Livaï lui avait-il tant réchauffé le cœur ? Elle qui s'était longtemps crue capable d'ignorer ses sentiments, pourquoi avait-elle accepté si facilement les mots de son supérieur ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle à la fois si faible et si puissante chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence ?

"Ce serait ça... Ce que les gens appellent... L'amour ?"

Pendant ce temps, Livaï regagnait sa chambre, les mains dans les poches.

"Putain, la lune brille vachement. Les larmes de Mikasa brillaient aussi comme ça. Et ses lèvres. Et ses cheveux sont hyper soyeux bordel !... Merde mais à quoi je pensais ?! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça !"

Il serra les dents. Il repensa à tous ces moments passés avec la soldate. Avant de la connaître, il la prenait pour une enfant forte mais insolente. À ses débuts au bataillon, il l'avait considérée comme une simple gamine trop accro à son frère adoptif. Au bout d'un moment, il avait malgré tout acquis un certain respect de sa puissance, quoi qu'il restait sceptique quant à l'attitude suicidaire de la jeune fille.

Cependant, depuis peu, il la voyait autrement. Il avait cherché à en savoir plus, à comprendre d'où cette gamine tirait sa force. Ainsi s'était-il rendu compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'il ne le pensait.

De là était née son inquiétude. Son inquiétude et sa prévention à l'égard de cette jeune fille. Comment, à peine majeure, pouvait-elle endurer toute cette pression, supporter ce fardeau ? Il avait voulu la protéger.

Et, de cette manière, il avait fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle Mikasa Ackerman. Une Mikasa sensible, pouvant être blessée, mais qui s'efforçait de rester forte. Et cela avait amplifié son admiration à son égard.

Chaque fois qu'il découvrait de nouvelles facettes d'elle, elle faisait quelque chose qui le déstabilisait, qui le surprenait. De cette façon, leur relation, ou du moins son attachement envers la jeune femme s'était développé.

Oui, il s'était réellement attaché à elle. Pas juste en tant que supérieur. Non, elle le fascinait. Il s'était longuement demandé d'où sortaient ces sentiments, cette admiration, ce respect, cette inquiétude et même parfois ce désir.

_"Livaï... Toi aussi, tu es humain." _

Pourquoi le faisait-elle rougir si facilement ? Lui qui d'ordinaire était relativement imperturbable, comment cette gamine pouvait-elle trouver les gestes, les mots pour le toucher ? Où en était-il à présent dans ses sentiments ?

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, comme si la réponse se situait entre deux étoiles. Mais il n'était plus un gamin, il devait pouvoir trouver seul. Il repassa en boucle les événements dans sa tête, en particulier le sourire de Mikasa.

"Je vois... Tch... Je l'aime, pas vrai ?"

* * *

**Fin (¬w¬) **

**Non vraiment, j'avais un peu peur que ce chapitre soit trop à l'eau de rose, c'est vrai qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir les Ackerman causer autant, surtout sans balancer 20 vulgarités à la minute, mais bon fallait bien faire avancer les choses, non ? **

**D'ailleurs, un truc marrant qui m'est arrivé récemment : J'ai découvert que Livaï était inspiré du personnage Rorschach du film Watchmen (d'ailleurs, Isayama s'est globalement pas mal inspiré de ce film), et quelques jours plus tard, mon frère me propose de regarder Watchmen ! Coïncidence ?... ¯\\(^×^)/¯**

**(Donc je vous recommande le film, il est super, un de mes films de super-héros préférés, en plus on voit bien l'inspiration de SNK dans plein de situations notamment dans les personnages).**

**Plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^. **


	20. Chapter 20

**20ème chapitre, wow ça passe vraiment vite... Cette fic sera bientôt finie, en plus... **

**Un long chapitre assez décisif, je vous en dis pas plus... **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**RivamikaForever : Merci ! Contente de voir que ça te plaise toujours ! X)**

**Guest : Non, le petit bisou n'est pas pour tout de suite hihi... Mais c'est vrai que même les Ackerman ont des sentiments. Et merci de pas m'avoir spoilée parce qu'effectivement je ne lis pas le manga... UwU**

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire ! ^^. **

* * *

Les chevaux s'élancèrent à pleine vitesse. Le bataillon partait de nouveau en expédition extra-muros. Mikasa et Livaï n'avaient pas reparlé en privé depuis les événements de cette nuit de pleine lune. D'ailleurs, aucun n'avait laissé transparaître leurs sentiments qu'ils ignoraient réciproques en présence des autres soldats.

L'escouade Livaï gardait l'aile est ; il s'agissait d'une simple mission de reconnaissance en prévision du jour où l'expédition de reconquête du mur Maria aurait lieu. Après que le signal de départ soit lancé par Erwin, dont l'état s'était vraisemblablement amélioré, les chevaux partirent.

Eren avait été placé au centre du petit groupe, ses pouvoirs devant être disponibles à tout moment ; Historia galopait derrière lui, légèrement en retrait. Armin et Jean encadraient le brun, tandis que Sasha et Connie fermaient la marche. Enfin, le caporal les précédait en tête, suivi de près par son bras droit Mikasa.

Celle-ci observait distraitement la silhouette de son supérieur.

"Il est vraiment petit. Et pourtant, il est assez impressionnant... Ainsi, cette fois, c'est avec lui que je serai. C'est donc lui que je devrai avant tout protéger... Mais c'est normal, non ? Protéger celui qu'on aime..."

Cette simple pensée bouleversait Mikasa, qui n'était pas habituée à penser ainsi. Mais elle avait décidé d'être honnête avec elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle avait déterminé la nature de ses sentiments envers le caporal, elle ne pouvait plus feindre de ne rien savoir. Elle se devait d'affronter la vérité : elle l'aimait.

Elle se reprit, se crispant sur les rênes de son cheval.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe. Ça doit pas me disperser de ma mission. Je dois rester concentrée pour pouvoir le protéger..."

Elle décida de penser à autre chose. Bien entendu, son frère adoptif fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se tourna vers lui et lança d'une voix autoritaire :

-Eren.

Le concerné releva la tête. Mikasa poursuivit.

-Je vais continuer de te surveiller...

Eren acquiesça. Il n'osait plus contredire sa sœur adoptive de peur de la vexer. Il ne voulait plus la blesser. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre pour de bon. Cependant, la brune acheva sa phrase :

-... Mais, maintenant, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de toi tout seul.

Jäger cligna des yeux, surpris. Les soldats qui les entouraient avaient eux aussi les yeux braqués sur leur camarade de promotion. Cela voulait-il dire... Que Mikasa Ackerman le laisserait gérer ses problèmes ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, bien qu'un peu perdu. Sans fournir plus d'explications, Ackerman se retourna. Elle avait décidé de s'émanciper d'Eren. Bien entendu, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas ; c'était sa seule famille et jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber, jamais elle ne le mettrait en danger inutilement.

Mais il devait apprendre à se protéger, à faire face aux difficultés de la vie. À présent, elle pourrait le conseiller, mais ne déciderait plus à sa place ; elle l'aiderait, mais n'agirait plus à sa place. Elle garderait toujours un œil sur lui, que ce soit au quotidien ou en mission ; mais elle ne le protégerait qu'en cas de réelle nécessité.

Après mûre réflexion, cela profiterait à tout le monde. Eren qui avait toujours voulu être plus indépendant serait satisfait, cela effacerait toute tension entre eux, et elle aurait plus de temps pour s'entraîner afin de rester en bonne santé et suffisamment forte pour pouvoir les aider, lui, Armin et Sasha, voire tous les autres.

Même en-dehors de ça, elle aurait plus de temps à elle. Elle pourrait prendre un peu de repos quand elle pouvait se le permettre, ou même apprendre à mieux connaître ses camarades. Même si elle risquait de les perdre à tout moment, c'était agréable de se sentir appréciée comme lors de ce câlin collectif et elle voulait le leur rendre.

_Mais surtout..._

Ses yeux revinrent à l'homme qui la précédait.

Elle était humaine, comme disait Livaï. Peut-être ce dernier était-il responsable de ce changement de comportement chez la jeune femme.

En tout cas, Mikasa ne distingua pas le sourire en coin du caporal-chef lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à Eren. Ainsi, elle acceptait enfin sa liberté.

"Tch, c'est pas trop tôt, obstinée. Enfin, tant mieux..."

L'avait-il, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, influencée dans sa décision ? Il osait espérer que oui.

Alors que les sauts de sa monture l'extirpaient de ses pensées, il fronça les sourcils. Il devait se focaliser sur sa putain de mission, par sur cette gamine dont il était mystérieusement tombé amoureux.

"Putain concentre-toi ! On est en territoire ennemi bordel, c'est plus le moment de niaiser !"

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et donna des coups de talon aux flancs de son cheval. Celui-ci accéléra et s'enfonça au cœur d'une forêt, suivant les fumigènes d'Erwin, talonné par sa nouvelle escouade.

C'est alors qu'une traînée de fumée noire et rouge s'éleva dans le ciel. Le caporal tourna la tête. De là où il était, il pouvait voir un déviant parmi les arbres, qui mesurait dans les alentours de dix mètres, suivi de près par deux plus petits titans normaux. Celui-ci progressait rapidement perpendiculairement à eux. Il ne semblait pas dangereux mais ils devraient s'en débarrasser au risque que celui-ci ne brise leur formation.

-Jean, Mikasa, occupez-vous des deux petits. Je gère le déviant.

Les trois soldats s'élancèrent, laissant leurs montures se dérober sous eux. Activant leur équipement tridimensionnel, ils s'élevèrent et se posèrent sur des branches d'arbres.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, le caporal avait impeccablement sectionné la nuque du déviant. Mikasa l'imita sans difficulté puis jeta un regard à Jean et fut satisfaite de constater que le jeune garçon avait bien progressé. En quelques secondes, il avait pu tuer son titan avec précision, et avec une utilisation parfaitement maîtrisée de son équipement.

Elle lui accorda un petit sourire et Jean rougit, puis lui offrit un large sourire. Livaï n'avait rien manqué de cette scène et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. D'un ton rempli d'amertume, il lâcha :

-Oï, vous deux. Arrêtez de flirter.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ?

-Ce n'est pas-

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant un nouveau fumigène rouge. Cependant, celui-ci était plus proche, comme s'il avait été tiré entre le centre et l'aile droite de l'avant de la formation, et non complètement au bord de celle-ci. Le caporal sembla également le remarquer.

-Tch, peu importe. Si ce fumigène a été tiré depuis l'intérieur de la formation et pas avant, c'est que y a une merde au niveau de l'aile nord-est. Les titans sont probablement encore là-bas.

Il se baissa et s'adressa aux cinq recrues toujours au galop.

-Continuez en suivant bien la formation ! Jean, tu les gères. Si vous voyez des titans gêneurs, butez-les et oubliez pas les fumigènes.

Il se tourna vers Mikasa.

-Viens avec moi voir ce qui se passe.

La brune n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Elle sourit à Eren, Sasha et Armin qui la regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Tout va bien. Ça va aller de leur côté, ils ne sont pas faibles. Et ce n'est pas le Titan Féminin. Et je suis avec lui..."

Elle secoua la tête et s'élança à la suite du caporal, se plaçant à une dizaine de mètres de lui pour éviter qu'ils se gênent tout en restant prête à venir l'aider, si besoin. En chemin, ils croisèrent de nombreux titans, mais ceux-ci ne risquaient pas de nuire à la formation. Malgré tout, ils les exécutèrent avec cette aisance associée aux Ackerman.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans les branches, ils apercevaient au loin les masses des titans qui provoquaient des chutes d'arbres. Livaï se crispa de colère. Ils étaient déjà à pleine vitesse, pourtant c'était comme s'il accélérait encore.

~oOo~

Le soldat était prostré au pied d'un arbre, la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant contenir ses pleurs. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort dès son entrée au bataillon. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point être face à la mort le terroriserait.

Il n'avait plus la force mentale de se relever. Il vit l'ombre du titan s'étendre au sol, juste devant lui. Il tenta de lever les yeux, mais la bouche grand ouverte de celui-ci suffit à le faire changer d'avis. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla, sentant la main oppressante sur le point de l'écraser ou de l'attraper pour mieux le dévorer.

Il attendit la mort. Il semblerait que le titan préfère tuer ses victimes avant de les manger, car le soldat sentit une bouffée d'air chaud, signe que la main du géant s'abattait sur lui.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son visage. Comme... Des gouttes ? À ce moment-là, un violent fracas retentit. Que se passait-il ?

Il rouvrit un œil et se figea.

-Tch, Mikasa t'en as foutu partout c'est dégueulasse.

Le caporal-chef Livaï était debout sur le titan, occupé à nettoyer ses lames et le sang qui avait giclé sur lui. Mikasa Ackerman avait posé un genou à terre, pour amortir sa réception à côté du cadavre.

Le titan qui, un instant auparavant, allait dévorer le soldat, gisait à présent au sol, la nuque et la main sectionnées par l'homme et la femme les plus forts de l'humanité.

-Désolée. Je ne suis pas un maniaque propret, donc généralement ce genre de détails m'importe peu.

Livaï ricana.

-T'es vraiment insolente, Ackerman.

La brune haussa les épaules, se releva et se tourna vers celui qu'ils venaient de sauver.

Ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, le soldat laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. La différence de niveau entre lui et eux était si écrasante qu'il n'osait même pas se comparer à eux.

-Caporal-chef Livaï... Et Ackerman... Merci...

Le caporal vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-T'es blessé ?

-N-non... Mais mon cheval est mort...

Le brun pinça les lèvres. Pour un soldat non-expérimenté comme semblait l'être le jeune garçon, il était quasi-impossible d'échapper à un titan, même petit et banal comme celui-ci, sans monture.

-T'étais à l'avant-droite de la formation ?

-Oui... On était quatre, mais... L'un de nous est mort et les deux autres m'ont dit qu'ils allaient voir s'il y avait d'autres titans à proximité, et ils ne sont pas revenus... Et j'ai égaré mon pistolet à fumigènes...

-Je vois. Retrouve la formation, fais gaffe où tu vas. On s'occupe du reste.

Il lui tendit son lanceur de fumigènes et se tourna vers Mikasa.

D'un signe de tête, ils décidèrent d'aller chacun de leur côté exterminer les monstres et tenter de retrouver le reste de l'escouade de l'aile avant-droite. Livaï continua tout droit tandis que Mikasa restait dans les environs.

Le soldat les regarda s'en aller aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, éberlué. Ces deux-là avaient-ils donc une détermination sans faille ? Un regard de Mikasa le rappela à l'ordre et il la remercia avant de lancer le grappin de son équipement tridimensionnel et de s'éloigner entre les branches.

Livaï avançait rapidement, tuant les quelques titans qu'il rencontrait. Il espérait que Mikasa s'en sortait, mais il la connaissait, elle était forte et n'avait aucune raison d'être en difficulté. Pour l'instant, l'important était de rétablir la formation.

Soudain, il perçut des voix à quelques mètres de lui, à sa gauche. Il vit deux soldats debout sur des branches, qui semblaient être ceux de l'avant-droite.

Le caporal s'approcha à l'aide de son grappin, sur le point de les réprimander et de leur dire de rejoindre la formation, lorsqu'il les entendit prononcer les mots "miracle de l'humanité". Intrigué, il se posa derrière le tronc d'un arbre, de telle sorte qu'ils ne puissent le voir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-... Ce n'était pas trop risqué de lui dire ?, demanda une voix.

-Bah, elle s'en doutait de toute façon, rétorqua une autre voix plus assurée. Et puis, c'est Mikasa Ackerman, tu veux qu'elle en parle à qui ?

Livaï déglutit, sa main se serrant autour de sa lame. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait encore caché ?

-Ben, c'est vrai qu'elle a pas de potes et qu'elle est pas du genre à causer... Mais Jäger, elle lui fait confiance non ?

Un rire amer retentit.

-Oui, elle lui fait confiance. Mais tu crois vraiment que pour autant elle va se confier à lui ? Eren s'en fout comme de sa première couche, tout ce qu'il fait c'est chialer dans les bras de cette cruche psychopathe. Jamais elle lui parlerait de ce qu'on a fait, surtout qu'elle a aucune preuve.

-Si tu le dis... Enfin, si lui avoir avoué que c'était nous nous met dans la merde, ce sera de ta faute.

Nouveau rire. Livaï se tendit.

-Haha, si tu veux ! Mais je la vois mal clamer à qui veut l'entendre qu'on a su violer la femme qui en vaut cent !

Le caporal se figea alors qu'il réalisait ce que ces types venaient de dire, et surtout... Ce qu'ils avaient fait.

_Alors c'étaient eux._

Une colère noire monta en lui. C'étaient eux. Des simples soldats du bataillon, qui s'étaient octroyé le droit de la déshonorer ainsi. Ils l'avaient blessée, physiquement et mentalement. Et il n'avait pas su empêcher cela.

Encore une fois, il avait échoué. Un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité naquit dans sa poitrine. Il était arrivé, mais pas à temps. Il ne l'avait pas sauvée...

... Mais les plus coupables, les pires ordures étaient ces deux-là. Livaï peinait à se contenir. Il mourait d'envie de les lacérer, ici même. Cela ne lui poserait aucune difficulté. Ils devaient mourir. Non... Ils méritaient bien pire. Les merdeux de leur espèce méritaient de souffrir. Souffrir deux fois, dix fois, cent fois, infiniment de fois plus que Mikasa avait souffert.

Livaï serra les poings à s'en charcuter la peau. Faisant appel à tout son self-control, il s'écarta de l'arbre et se dirigea vers les deux recrues qui interrompirent leur conversation en le voyant arriver.

-Caporal ?

-Oï, vous. Vous êtes les deux autres types de l'aile nord-est ?

-Ou... Oui... On inspectait les environs...

-Rendez-vous utiles et venez avec moi, merdeux. Y a des titans à buter là-bas, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec et empli de haine.

Ce vocabulaire n'avait rien d'étonnant venant du caporal-chef. Aussi, les soldats le suivirent. Livaï voulait s'occuper de leur cas, mais il souhaitait également les éloigner de Mikasa. Si celle-ci les voyait, il ignorait comment elle réagirait, et ne préférait pas prendre de risques.

C'est pourquoi, tentant de garder son calme, il les ramena à la zone infestée de titans.

-Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça.

Une quinzaine de titans s'étaient agglutinés au pied des arbres dans lesquels ils s'étaient posés. Livaï s'en serait occupé facilement, mais des soldats lambda avaient des raisons d'être en difficulté.

-Mais caporal...

-Pas de contestation. Vous avez laissé tomber votre pote et menacé la formation, c'est votre punition.

Il voulait qu'ils aient peur. Il voulait leur faire ressentir la mort qui arrivait. Et, tant qu'à faire, autant qu'ils se rendent utiles.

-On l'a pas laissé tomber, on est allés vérifier-

Livaï dut se retenir de ne pas le découper sur-le-champ. Comment osaient-ils encore agir de façon aussi hypocrite ?

-... Tu sais quoi, t'as raison. Vous méritez pas de vous faire buter instantanément par les titans, même si vous pourriez être utiles.

Les deux soldats soupirèrent de soulagement, sans prêter attention à leur supérieur.

Celui-ci ne parvenait plus à contenir sa rage. L'important était qu'ils souffrent. Qu'ils aient peur, et qu'ils souffrent.

En une fraction de secondes, il avait tranché le bras gauche du plus grand et crevé à l'aide d'un petit couteau les yeux de l'autre. Les deux recrues hurlèrent de douleur tandis que Livaï constatait avec dépit qu'il était plus dur de ne pas s'asperger de sang avec les humains qu'avec les titans.

-Vous méritez d'être torturés, de ressentir l'impuissance qu'avait ressentie Mikasa quand vous l'avez violée salauds.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Mikasa pour atterir sur l'arbre voisin.

-J'ai nettoyé la zone, la formation ne risque rien...

Elle se stoppa net à la vue de la scène qui lui faisait face. Elle ignora les titans en-dessous, son attention était focalisée sur les deux soldats ensanglantés qui gémissaient.

"Bordel. Pourquoi faut toujours qu'elle débarque au mauvais moment ?!"

-Alors tu savais que c'était eux Ackerman ? Tu savais et tu m'as rien dit ?!

-... Laisse-les moi.

-Hors de question. On va ramener ces deux bâtards au camp, on en parlera à Erwin, et il nous donnera l'autorisation de les torturer.

-Non. Ils sont à moi.

Mikasa resta impassible, en état de choc alors que tous les souvenirs désagréables de cette nuit-là lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas recroisé ses violeurs depuis quelque temps et les avait tenus à l'écart de ses pensées, au point d'oublier ce qu'elle ressentirait à l'instant où elle les reverrait.

À présent, c'était comme si elle revivait cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas vu leurs visages à ce moment-là, mais elle pouvait les imaginer, leurs regards pervers, sadiques et satisfaits, bien différents de l'expression de douleur qu'ils affichaient à présent.

Les voir souffrir lui offrait un sentiment malsain de satisfaction, mais cela ne dura pas alors que le plus grand des deux, celui qui avait l'art de trouver les mots blessants, lui lança :

-Ah ouais, on est à toi Ackerman ? Comme toi, t'es maintenant à nous ? D'ailleurs depuis quand tu le tutoies ? Je savais bien que t'avais été pistonnée...

Livaï l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le tronc.

-Je te conseillerais de pas trop causer enfoiré si tu veux pas que je te fasse littéralement bouffer ta putain de langue.

-Ah, elle sera pas aussi bonne que Mikasa l'est...

-ESPÈCE DE SALE..., commença Livaï, sur le point de lui trancher l'autre bras.

Cependant, la pique avait déjà atteint Mikasa. C'était injuste. Elle savait qu'ils ne s'en tireraient pas comme ça, mais la souffrance ne leur enlèverait pas leur arrogance. Du moins, pas à ce type-là, car son acolyte était agenouillé et des larmes perlaient des yeux qu'il n'avait plus. Mais lui... Elle voulait le voir mort. Elle voulait les voir morts, et rayer ces stupides visages suffisants de son esprit.

-Ta gueule... TA GUEULE ! TU VAS CREVER ET TU VAS ENFIN LA FERMER !

Elle s'élança en direction de leur arbre, portée par son grappin et par une intense haine. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle bouscula Livaï qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Celui qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent recula mais Mikasa se jeta sur lui. Le soldat trébucha sur son acolyte toujours paralysé et tous deux basculèrent en arrière.

Celui dont les yeux avaient été percés tomba droit dans la gueule d'un titan. En revanche, l'autre était parvenu à se raccrocher à la branche avec son bras restant. Suspendu dans le vide, il vit Mikasa se précipiter vers lui, apparemment déterminée à l'achever elle-même.

-JE VAIS TE BUTER !

-Mikasa !, s'écria Livaï en la retenant. Tu te contrôles plus, à ce rythme tu pourrais très bien tomber comme une merde au milieu des titans !

-Il m'a violée Livaï ! Je veux plus le voir vivant ! Il mérite de payer !

Le caporal peinait à la maintenir. Ackerman était dans un état incontrôlable, toute tentative de la raisonner semblait vaine. Si elle faisait tomber le soldat, elle plongerait probablement à sa suite et, tout excellent soldat qu'elle soit, si elle ne cherchait pas à remonter il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire ! Mais calme-toi ! Bordel gamine m'oblige pas à t'assomer !

Mikasa lui lança un regard noir et lui octroya un violent coup à la cheville, celle qui venait à peine de guérir de l'expédition de deux mois auparavant. Surpris, Livaï baissa un instant sa garde et la recrue en profita pour se dégager et s'élancer vers son violeur.

-CRÈVE !

À ce moment-là, le soldat suspendu sourit. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps de toute façon, si Mikasa continuait de retarder son arrestation, il mourrait d'hémorragie. Aussi, il lâcha sa prise et tomba en chute libre. Emportée par son élan, Mikasa tomba avec lui.

Elle _devait_ le tuer. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à cet instant. Peu importait qu'il y ait des titans ou non, peu importait qu'elle se blesse à la tâche. Elle devait transformer ce putain de sourire en expression macabre. Elle devait transformer ce corps trop énergique en cadavre froid.

Tout avait été exclu de son esprit ; seuls le sentiment d'injustice, le désir de vengeance et la haine que ce type avait provoqués subsistaient. Tout le reste avait disparu : les titans, sa conscience, et même...

-MIKASA !

En entendant la voix de son caporal, Mikasa se retourna brusquement. Elle eut le temps de voir Livaï qui s'était élancé à sa suite en utilisant son équipement. Elle eut aussi le temps de voir le titan tout à fait banal qui était à deux doigts d'attraper l'homme qu'elle aimait.

À ce moment-là, Mikasa se détesta.

Elle actionna son système de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et fit demi-tour, laissant aux mains des titans celui qu'elle voulait tuer pour s'élancer vers celui qu'elle voulait sauver.

Livaï sentit la douleur de sa cheville à l'instant où la main du titan les frappa, mais il sentit aussi Mikasa le serrer contre elle, s'interposant entre eux. Mikasa encaissa le choc violent orchestré par la main de la bête dans son dos, et perçut une vive douleur dans ses muscles alors qu'une gerbe de sang sortit de sa bouche.

Tous deux furent éjectés, mais Livaï se releva rapidement. Malgré sa cheville, il finirait sans problème le travail. Les dernières choses que Mikasa vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience furent la mâchoire d'un titan se refermer sur son violeur et Livaï qui voltigeait, tranchant les nuques avec perfection.

* * *

**Bon, la conclusion est un peu bizarre et c'était assez dur d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je tenais à offrir une scène d'action à notre épique duo badass d'Ackerman, et surtout à ce que les violeurs aient leur dose de karmaaa (même si Mikasa a un peu gâché la souffrance que Livaï leur aurait apportée). Enfin voilà, le prochain chapitre sera assez court sans doute, suite à quoi il restera trois ou quatre chapitres. J'espère vous voir jusqu'au bout ! ^^. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et ça fait vraiment bizarre de se dire que cette fic touche à sa fin...**

* * *

-Yo, Erwin.

-Ah, major Erwin ! Nous venons d'effectuer le travail quotidien de la cheville du caporal Livaï.

Le major hocha la tête. Il passait voir son ami dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il s'avança dans la pièce et prit place au chevet de son subordonné, posant un service à thé sur la petite table annexe.

-Bon, je vous laisse, lança le soldat infirmier avant de sortir, laissant les deux hommes dans la chambre d'hôpital réservée aux dirigeants du bataillon.

-Du nouveau ?, demanda Erwin en lui offrant une tasse dès que le médecin eût fermé la porte.

Livaï haussa les épaules.

-Je devrai probablement accepter de porter des béquilles si je veux sortir plus tôt.

Le commandant hocha la tête.

-Ce serait plus raisonnable. Tu pourrais t'épargner des tâches trop ardues sans pour autant rester inactif.

-Tch, comme si j'avais une gueule à me trimballer deux bouts de bois.

-Livaï. Tu n'es pas un enfant, rétorqua gravement Erwin. C'est mieux et tu le sais.

Force était d'admettre que le major avait raison. Livaï inspira longuement, les effluves du thé lui parvenant aux narines.

-... Tch, si tu le dis.

Erwin esquissa un sourire.

-Bon, désolé mais je ne peux pas m'attarder. Je repasserai te voir plus tard.

Livaï se laissa tomber parmi ses coussins, sa tasse de thé toujours à la main, lorsqu'il se résigna et héla le major :

-Erwin !

-Oui ?

Le caporal rougit légèrement alors qu'il demanda :

-Co... Comment va Mikasa ?

Stupéfait, Smith se tut un instant.

-Oh, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir mais en-dehors de ça elle se nourrit bien, j'envisage juste de la faire changer d'escouade parce qu'il semblerait qu'elle te déteste vraiment.

Livaï se figea, pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de trop ? Ou que n'avait-il pas fait ? Il commença à paniquer.

"Non. Pas ça."

-Hansi aurait été là, elle aurait fait une remarque sur ton expression faciale qu'elle aurait probablement trouvée hilarante, lança Erwin d'une voix neutre.

Livaï se tourna vers lui, à la fois craintif, surpris et perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

L'expression du major s'adoucit.

-Je plaisantais. Mikasa ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Les médecins ont dit que, vu toutes ses côtes déplacées, un soldat normal aurait au minimum besoin de deux semaines de repos et de traitements, mais que grâce à sa bonne condition physique, elle pourrait récupérer suffisamment pour se tenir debout d'ici une seule semaine.

-Je vois.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête. C'en est à se poser des questions sur la nature de la relation sentimentale qui te lie à elle.

Livaï s'étrangla. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant ! Les yeux turquoise imperturbables d'Erwin le fixaient. Lui et son foutu regard indéchiffrable ! Tentant de dissimuler sa gêne, le caporal-chef but une gorgée de thé. Il demanda à son ami, dans le but de détourner le sujet de conversation :

-C'est du quoi ?

-Thé noir, ton préféré. Mike comptait te l'offrir un jour.

-Ah...

Livaï baissa les yeux sur sa tasse.

-Je te laisse, je dois travailler mais je suis sûr que tu pourras converser avec Mikasa, même endormie !, s'amusa le blond en s'éloignant rapidement.

-La ferme !, s'écria son ami en lui lançant un coussin que le major esquiva. C'est la bigleuse qui te transmet ses pensées tordues !

-Repose-toi bien, Livaï, sourit Erwin en remettant le coussin en place avant de quitter la pièce.

Une nouvelle fois, le dénommé se laissa retomber contre le dossier moelleux de son lit. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent était de quitter ce lit pour aller se précipiter au chevet de la jeune femme. Mais il n'était pas en état, et de toute façon, sa propre condition à elle n'animerait pas le dialogue.

Il se laissa aller à ses pensées et finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Livaï se réveilla le lendemain matin. On avait apparemment tiré les rideaux de sa chambre, mais cela n'empêchait pas les rayons de soleil caractéristiques de l'aube de venir inonder la pièce de leur lueur pâle.

Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, l'infirmerie semblait trop silencieuse pour que les visites aient commencé. C'était sans doute la première fois que le caporal dormait autant, lui qui se contentait d'habitude d'une à deux heures de sommeil par nuit, et il soupçonnait Erwin d'avoir ajouté un quelconque calmant à son thé de la veille.

Cependant, il ne pouvait en vouloir au blond. Il savait qu'il devait se reposer et ce temps à l'infirmerie était sa seule opportunité. Il n'était pas comme Eren ou Mikasa, à ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Si Erwin jugeait que ses somnifères lui permettraient de recouvrer plus rapidement ses forces et donc de guérir sa cheville plus tôt, soit.

Malgré tout, il savait que, étant à présent réveillé, il lui serait impossible de se rendormir avant un bon moment. Livaï balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire et il s'attarda sur une nouvelle chose qui avait changé entre temps. Une paire de béquilles avait été déposée sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs.

"Tch, ils auraient pu foutre ça ailleurs, c'est laid."

Le caporal voulut se lever pour arranger cela, mais il tituba et dut se retenir contre le mur. L'état de sa foutue cheville ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Il avança doucement, accablé d'en être réduit à l'usage de béquilles.

Cependant, il écouta Erwin et prit appui sur l'une d'elle.

"Une, ça fait déjà beaucoup."

Déjà, il marchait avec beaucoup plus de facilité, comme si sa blessure n'était qu'une illusion. Plus ou moins satisfait, il observa l'extérieur ensoleillé au travers des rideaux.

"Il est vraiment tôt."

Malgré lui, il se tourna vers la porte alors qu'une question trottait dans sa tête :

"Est-ce que cette gamine va se réveiller, aujourd'hui ?"

Depuis qu'il l'avait portée suite à l'expédition et qu'on l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie quelques jours auparavant, Mikasa ne s'était apparemment pas réveillée.

Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait protégé.

"Idiote, j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul..."

Il grimaça. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir son état. Après tout, c'était normal qu'un caporal s'inquiète de l'état de sa recrue. Résigné, il empoigna sa nouvelle béquille et sortit de la pièce.

L'infirmerie était pratiquement vide. Étonnamment, peu de soldats avaient été blessés lors de la dernière expédition, même si certains avaient péri. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient déjà remis sur pied, et seuls deux autres recrues dormaient dans les lits alignés de la grande salle.

Les soldats médecins ne venaient généralement qu'aux alentours de six heures, seul l'un d'entre eux était tiré au sort pour surveiller les patients la nuit. Livaï constata que celui-ci ronflait sur une chaise, et s'apprêta à le réprimander, lorsqu'un gémissement lui parvint.

Il fit volte-face. Le bruit provenait d'un des lits longeant le mur, encadré par des rideaux blancs. Reconnaissant le ton de la voix, le caporal s'y rendit en boitant légèrement. Il écarta le voile clair mais opaque et la vit.

Le visage à moitié éclairé par les rayons de soleil, les cheveux s'étalant sur l'oreiller, les mains posées au niveau de son ventre, les lèvres brillantes légèrement entrouvertes, elle semblait plus belle que jamais.

"Elle est vraiment magnifique", se surprit à penser Livaï.

Cependant, il repensa à ce gémissement. Et il vit la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulever plus rapidement qu'elle ne le devrait, trop rapidement, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et pinçait les lèvres. Nouveau gémissement. Comme une plainte, comme un sanglot.

"Elle fait un cauchemar...?"

Pris au dépourvu, Livaï commença à paniquer. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? La réveiller ? Mais, vu son état, elle devait se réveiller d'elle-même...

C'est alors que des paroles franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Le caporal dut se pencher pour percevoir ce qu'elle disait.

-Non... Eren... Reste avec moi...

Livaï détourna le regard. Évidemment. Son sentiment d'abandon ressortissait.

-... Eren... Eren... Li... Livaï.

Le dénommé sursauta en entendant son nom. Il l'observa, croyant avoir rêvé, toujours dans l'impossibilité de répondre quoi que ce soit, d'esquisser le moindre geste.

-Livaï... Ne... M'abandonne pas... Eren... Livaï...

Il resta un moment stupéfait. Des larmes se formèrent au coin des cils de la brune. Face à cette vision, le cœur de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité se serra.

"Merde... Elle doit se torturer l'esprit avec son viol et tout ce qui lui est arrivé... Y'a bien un truc que je peux faire, non ?..."

-Mikasa...

Il esquissa un sourire triste et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Mikasa, c'est moi, Livaï... Je suis là...

Il prit et pressa délicatement sa main.

-Je suis là... Et je suis sûr qu'au fond, ce sale gosse d'Eren aussi.

Étrangement, à ces mots, l'expression de la recrue s'adoucit. Livaï crut même apercevoir un petit sourire apaisé. Cette vision lui mit du baume au cœur. Ainsi, sa présence pouvait aussi la rassurer. À moins que ce ne soit que l'effet de ses paroles à propos de Jäger. Mais peu importait ; pouvoir soulager la jeune femme lui suffisait.

Presque à regret, il lâcha sa main et la contempla.

-Toi alors... Faut toujours que tu fasses des actions irréfléchies... Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'inquiètes des fois...

Si Ackerman avait été éveillée, elle aurait pu voir la douceur qui emplissait le regard de son supérieur. C'est alors qu'un sentiment étrange monta en lui. Un mélange de désir, d'appréhension, mais surtout... De tendresse.

-... Désolé...

Et avant de réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le contact fut bref, et il avait à peine effleuré sa peau, pourtant chaque détail s'inscrit dans sa mémoire : la douceur de la partie de sa joue qu'il avait frôlée, et surtout le goût de ses lèvres. Un goût de...

"De thé à la framboise."

Ce baiser fit frissoner le caporal alors qu'il était encore penché au-dessus de la recrue. Il pouvait sentir sa faible respiration sur son visage.

"Bordel elle est tellement putain de belle."

Il peina à se retenir de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus franchement. Et puis soudain la réalité le frappa. Il avait embrassé Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman, sa recrue, son bras droit, cette gamine qui avait dix ans de moins que lui putain ! Il s'écarta brusquement.

Livaï fut pris d'une intense colère envers lui-même alors que l'aspect immoral de ses sentiments le frappait. Une gamine. Il aimait une gamine. Il avait embrassé une gamine endormie.

"Merde... On dirait un putain de pédophile. Enfin, elle a beau être majeure..."

Mais en la regardant attentivement, il savait que Mikasa n'avait plus rien d'une gamine.

"Bon. Il ne s'est rien passé, et il ne se passera jamais rien", pensa-t-il en s'éloignant du lit de la jeune femme.

Il regagna à grands pas sa chambre, lâcha sa béquille et se roula dans les couvertures, dissimulant son visage rouge d'embarras.

* * *

**Faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de se prendre la tête ces Ackerman... Enfin voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^^. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre, donc le voici ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore merci beaucoup à tous pour vos retours/mises en favori/follows etc. Ça me touche beaucoup. ^^.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Trop de guimauve tue le guimauve, c'est vrai, mais en même temps avec ces deux grands timides ça risque pas trop d'arriver... XD En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça me motive vraiment énormément ! **

* * *

L'état de Livaï s'était nettement amélioré, il pouvait désormais assister aux entraînements avec sa béquille. Ce jour-là, il arriva justement aux côtés de Hansi, qui durant sa convalescence était la seule chargée de l'entraînement des cadets.

-Ça se passe comment ?

L'amoureuse des titans se détourna du combat des soldats et afficha un large sourire.

-Ah, Livaï ! Ils se débrouillent pas trop mal, c'est prometteur. Mais tu arrives à la fin de l'entraînement, je vais arrêter la séance...

-"Pas trop mal" c'est pas ce que j'appelle suffisant au bataillon.

-Sois pas si dur, ils progressent, vois par toi-même !, renchérit la scientifique.

Livaï regarda avec nonchalance les recrues. En effet, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais, cependant énormément d'imperfections dans leurs mouvements frustraient le caporal. Il lâcha un "hum" sceptique mais, n'étant pas d'humeur à la provoquer, accorda à la scientifique le fait qu'ils avaient progressé. Satisfaite, celle-ci signala la fin de l'entraînement.

-Beau boulot à tous, allez manger !

L'escouade Livaï ne participait pas aux entraînements mais le caporal pouvait aisément imaginer les prunelles de Sasha s'illuminer si elle entendait ces mots. Curieusement, cette pensée qui d'habitude l'agaçait finit par l'amuser. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir où la jeune fille et ses camarades en étaient dans leur nettoyage lorsqu'un mouvement à droite de son champ de vision attira son attention. Il se tourna en direction de la source du mouvement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Les recrues partaient peu à peu. Une dizaine de soldats s'attardaient à reprendre leur souffle, à épousseter leur uniforme ou à attendre leurs camarades. Et, face au caporal, se tenait Mikasa Ackerman, légèrement chancelante.

Que faisait-elle là ? Livaï avait demandé aux médecins de le prévenir en premier lieu si elle se réveillait. Elle apparaissait si frêle, et menaçait à chaque instant de s'écrouler. Cependant, le caporal était on ne peut plus heureux et soulagé de la voir éveillée.

Aussi, en cet instant, il oublia tout autour de lui. Il oublia Hansi qui regardait Ackerman avec surprise, il oublia les quelques soldats qui s'étaient également tournés vers le Miracle de l'humanité, il oublia qu'il était dans le camp du bataillon d'exploration, il oublia même Erwin qui venait d'arriver dans la cour.

Seule la brune qui se tenait devant lui comptait. Il voulait la voir, la tenir, s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien réussi à la protéger. En une fraction de secondes, il lâcha sa béquille et, malgré la fragilité de sa cheville, courut vers la jeune femme et lui prit les épaules, sous les regards ébahis des spectateurs présents.

-Mikasa...

Les yeux humides, il contempla son bras droit. Ackerman avait les traits étonnamment reposés, malgré de nombreuses traces de blessures récentes -qui n'allaient probablement pas rester indéfiniment- et la cicatrice due au titan d'Eren.

Son regard brillait d'une étincelle de vie, et arborait un mélange de frustration, de peur mais aussi, paradoxalement, de soulagement, de surprise et de joie. Les joues rosies, Mikasa observa à son tour son supérieur. Celui-ci la regardait avec consternation. Sans doute allait-il la réprimander.

En revanche, le brun fit un pas de plus en sa direction et, lâchant un de ses "tch" caractéristiques, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui comme si elle risquait à tout moment de s'en aller.

-Idiote, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ?!

Cette fois, Mikasa rougit pour de bon alors que, ne souhaitant pas le repousser et ne sachant que faire de ses mains, elle replia celles-ci devant elle et les plaça contre le torse de Livaï.

-Caporal...

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sous les regards incrédules de ceux autour d'eux. Livaï pouvait deviner le sourire élargi de la binoclarde, l'air insupportablement satisfait du major Erwin, les coups d'œil discrets mais surpris des soldats qui allaient sans doute mettre au courant tout le bataillon.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle des ragots."

Mikasa savourait ce contact. Livaï l'avait déjà serrée dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Peut-être parce qu'à présent, elle savait la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle pouvait sentir les muscles derrière la veste d'uniforme de son supérieur et surtout les battements de son cœur. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement rapides, mais ce son plaisait aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Alors, doucement, elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

Livaï constatait la chaleur du corps en contact avec lui. Cela lui procurait une sensation de bonheur partout en lui. Décidément, Mikasa était incroyable. En ce moment même, il peinait à se contenir de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et de goûter plus franchement au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est alors qu'une vague de culpabilité l'envahit au souvenir de ce baiser. Certes, cela n'avait été qu'un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais il l'avait tout de même embrassée dans son sommeil, de façon lâche, sans son accord.

Il était son supérieur et elle était sa subordonnée de dix ans de moins, malgré son caractère adulte, elle restait une gamine. Il n'avait pas à l'embrasser ainsi, alors qu'elle-même avait subi un viol. Il devait taire ses putains de sentiments étant donné que, de toute façon, quand bien même elle ne le haïssait plus, jamais Mikasa Ackerman ne pourrait l'aimer.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner d'elle, Ackerman défaillit, émettant un grognement de douleur rauque. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds à cause de son état physique encore fragile. Surpris, Livaï la rattrapa.

-Mikasa !

Erwin chargea trois soldats de retrouver les infirmiers. Livaï la tenait fermement, accroupi, alors que tous deux demeuraient pétrifiés, incapables de détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre. La brune plissait les yeux, haletante et aveuglée par l'excès de lumière auquel elle peinait à s'habituer.

"C'est pas le moment de penser à ça et je l'ai déjà pensé mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle est craquante."

Enfin, après un laps de temps qui leur parut à la fois trop rapide mais également durer une éternité, quelques soldats médecins accoururent pour récupérer la jeune femme. Ce fut presque à regret que Livaï les laissa l'emporter. Cependant, elle n'était pas encore complètement remise et sa propre cheville ne lui permettrait pas de la porter rapidement.

-Putain mais pourquoi vous l'avez laissée sortir dans cet état ?!

-On-on est désolés caporal, personne ne savait qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle a dû fuir l'infirmerie pendant la relève... On a couru dès qu'on a su, et on a croisé le major...

-Tch, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête Mikasa ?!

On aurait pu le croire réellement en colère, cependant son attitude traduisait surtout une vive inquiétude. Mikasa lui adressa un léger sourire d'excuse, aussi abasourdie qu'attendrie par la réaction du caporal qui n'avait visiblement pas hésité à faire une telle démonstration d'attention -car si cela ne l'était pas, elle avait beau être relativement ignorante sur le sujet, pour Mikasa cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un geste d'attention- devant tous ces soldats.

Elle insista pour marcher seule, son corps frémissant encore à l'idée d'être portée par des inconnus depuis son viol. Elle prit néanmoins appui sur les médecins, que Livaï regardait d'ailleurs d'un œil envieux.

Lorsque sa bien-aimée disparut dans les allées du camp, le caporal-chef soupira. À présent, il avait une affaire à régler. Les quelques soldats présents avaient pris soin de déguerpir -ils devaient bien rester en vie pour raconter la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister- et Erwin avait suivi Mikasa pour donner des instructions aux médecins et sans doute la sermonner.

En revanche, le majeur problème n'avait pas disparu. Fermant les yeux et soupirant pour se préparer psychologiquement, Livaï marmonna :

-Oï, la bourrique à lunettes ! Une seule remarque et je te bute.

-Hehehe... Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Cette scène a tout démontré..., sussura Hansi, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage.

-Tch, la ferme !

La scientifique esquissa un nouveau sourire.

-Et donc, tu l'aimes ?

-Qu- D'où tu sors ça sale tordue ?!

Livaï baissa la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu avec la réflexion suivante :

-Et quand bien même je l'aimais... Ça ne mènerait à rien.

-Bah, pourquoi ça ?, demanda la curieuse visiblement étonnée.

-"Pourquoi"? À ton avis lunettes de merde ?

Hansi haussa les épaules.

-Tu as le droit d'être heureux aussi Livaï. Mikasa est le genre de personne que tu ne dois pas constamment surveiller, elle est forte, mais tu saurais la protéger si besoin. Vous feriez un beau couple tous les deux, ça vous serait bénéfique à l'un comme à l'autre.

Livaï fronçait les sourcils, n'ayant même plus la force d'être affligé par le discours de la scientifique. Et, étant donné qu'il était réellement amoureux de Mikasa, il ne put qu'écouter ses propos malgré lui.

-Et si tu fais allusion à votre différence d'âge, honnêtement dix ans ce n'est pas énorme. Du moment que Mikasa est majeure, t'es pas un pédophile. Et tu ne crois pas qu'elle paraisse assez mature là où tu te comportes parfois comme un gamin ?

-Tch, la ferme t'en sais rien.

-Je suis sérieuse Livaï !, insista son amie et collègue. Si tu ressens vraiment une forme d'affection, quelle qu'elle soit, pour Mikasa, tu ferais mieux de le lui dire ! On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait et de toute façon c'est forcément réciproque !

Livaï fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? Tu crois que la gamine taciturne a le béguin pour celui qui a frappé son frangin chéri ?, rétorqua le brun avec sarcasme.

Hansi soupira d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être borné.

-Tu sais bien que vous n'en êtes plus à ce stade. Mikasa t'aime comme tu l'aimes, ça se voit parce que la façon dont elle te regarde est la même que celle avec laquelle tu la regardes.

Le caporal-chef sursauta à ces mots.

"Vraiment ?... Non c'est la bigleuse, elle doit dire que de la merde pour créer des histoires... Mikasa me déteste plus et je peux à la rigueur me risquer à penser qu'elle m'apprécie, mais elle est loin de m'aimer... Tch."

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, Hansi rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de reprendre d'une voix grave :

-Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu l'aimes, et elle t'aime aussi, Livaï.

-Arrête ce délire, sale binoclarde, maugréa le caporal sans grande conviction.

-Je suis peut-être binoclarde mais pas aveugle, asséna Hansi.

Ne sachant que répondre et cloué sur place par la perspicacité de la soldate, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité lâcha un nouveau "tch" plus sec et ramassa sa béquille toujours au sol avant de repartir en direction du bâtiment des bureaux.

* * *

**Encore un ou deux chapitres... Eh oui, c'est bientôt la fin... Mais pas de panique ! J'ai d'autres projets, dont un sur SNK voire deux, l'un ne serait pas un Rivamika mais mettrait tout de même leur relation en valeur ! ^^. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, ce chapitre-ci est le 2ème plus long de cette fic... On arrive bientôt à la fin !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Dans beaucoup de fics, je trouve que le caractère de Livaï est un peu extrême, des fois il est vraiment détestable, bon c'est le style et souvent j'aime bien hein mais j'avais envie de faire des chapitres où il serait plus doux, moins... Livaï. XD merci du soutien encore une fois ! **

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^. **

* * *

Mikasa soupira. Elle était allongée sur son lit, ses côtes étant encore plutôt douloureuses. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle avait pu quitter l'infirmerie, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose étant donné que, là-bas ou ici, elle devait passer ses journées à se reposer dans un lit.

Au départ, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour son imprudence. Cependant, très vite, elle ne pouvait plus se satisfaire de cette situation, pour peu qu'elle l'ait vraiment acceptée auparavant. Elle se sentait dépérir, à rester coincée ici malgré la menace extérieure des titans et les menaces intérieures qu'avait évoquées le caporal.

En pensant à son supérieur, Ackerman se crispa légèrement. Elle repensa au jour où elle s'était faite cette blessure, où elle avait mis sa vie et celle du brun en danger juste pour se venger. La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle regrettait amèrement ce geste et n'osait pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si elle ne s'était pas retournée à l'appel du caporal, si elle n'avait pas intercepté la main du titan qui s'abattait sur lui.

C'était une erreur stupide. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à se contrôler. Sentant un accès de tachycardie monter en elle, la recrue tenta de positiver. Rien de tel n'était arrivé car elle avait pu protéger son caporal-chef. Ils étaient quittes à présent. Et ses violeurs étaient morts.

Certes, leur mort lui laissait un goût d'insatisfaction : elle aurait voulu les faire souffrir, et les achever d'elle-même. Mais le caporal l'avait prévenue qu'elle ferait mieux de les ramener au camp, et elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

"Au moins", se dit-elle, "au moins le caporal leur a quand même infligé des douleurs physiques".

Mais rien qui n'équivalait à ce qu'elle avait enduré. C'est pourquoi elle devait devenir plus forte encore.

"C'est pourquoi je peux pas me contenter de rester allongée comme une loque sur ce lit !"

Elle avait besoin de bouger pour s'endurcir, de s'entraîner. Elle prit sa décision et se leva en passant son pantalon d'uniforme et un haut adapté, puis se dit qu'elle devait être discrète avant de quitter la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sasha.

Elle pouvait quitter sa chambre pour prendre ses repas au réfectoire, cependant, cette fois-ci, sortir lui offrit une sensation différente. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était libre de s'entraîner. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers une salle qui contenait des équipements de musculation.

En entrant, la brune fut surprise de trouver Eren, Sasha et Connie en plein nettoyage. Ceux-ci ouvrirent des yeux ronds en la voyant.

-Mikasa, c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!, s'écria Eren.

-Mikasaaaaaa sauve-nous!, s'exclama la brune en se jetant dans les bras de son amie, laquelle, gênée, tenta maladroitement de se dégager.

-Et vous alors ?

Connie prit la parole.

-Ah, ben en fait Sasha et moi on a volé du pain au réfectoire...

Mikasa ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Ils ne changeraient jamais.

-... Mais le caporal nous a surpris et punis, on doit nettoyer cette pièce... Enfin...

À ce moment-là, une petite tête blonde familière sortit de derrière un meuble.

-Armin nous aide aussi...

-Tu devrais te reposer, Mikasa, murmura le blond d'un air inquiet.

-C'est vrai, pourquoi t'es pas en train de dormir ?, lança son frère adoptif sur le ton de reproche.

Pour toute réponse, Mikasa leur sourit.

-Ça va aller. Je viens juste m'entraîner et j'y retourne, promis.

De nouveau, les soldats la fixèrent, éberlués. Puis ses deux amis d'enfance s'écrièrent :

-Ça va pas la tête?! Tu vas pas t'entraîner !

-Tu dois te reposer, Mikasa !, gronda Miss Patate.

-C'est vrai, et imagine que le caporal te surprenne, renchérit Springer.

-Je me cacherai comme Armin l'a fait. Et je vous dis que ça va.

Malgré les réprimandes de ses amis d'enfance, Ackerman commença à s'échauffer.

-Mikasa déconne pas !, asséna Eren en la prenant par les épaules. Je suis sérieux. Je veux pas que tu te flingues quoi que ce soit.

-Mais, Eren! Je peux pas rester à roupiller comme ça, tu me connais !

-Force-toi, merde !

Le ton de sa voix trahissait une certaine inquiétude qui toucha Mikasa. Cependant, elle se dégagea et s'empara d'haltères.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous feriez mieux de vous remettre au travail.

Le jeune garçon tenta de protester mais sa sœur adoptive ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne voulait pas lui prendre les haltères de force de peur de la blesser.

-Pfff, à tes risques et périls !

Arlert, quant à lui, dévisagea son amie d'un œil inquiet en se promettant de la surveiller afin de savoir si elle en faisait trop. Mikasa prit place dans un coin de la salle et commença à manier les poids.

-Au fait Eren, Sasha et Connie sont punis, Armin vous aide, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le soldat haussa les épaules.

-J'étais dans le coin quand le caporal les a cramés, il m'a puni aussi. Ça fait rien, je pense qu'en ce moment il aime bien me donner des corvées.

Mikasa sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle. Leur supérieur n'avait pas à punir son frère de cœur sans raison.

-Je lui en toucherai deux mots, maugréa-t-elle.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir soudainement. Armin eut tout juste le temps de se jeter derrière son meuble que Livaï, qui d'ailleurs n'avait plus besoin de béquille, pénétra dans la pièce.

-Oï gamins, vous en êtes où ?-

Le nouvel arrivant se figea à la vue de Mikasa, laquelle n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher. Celle-ci, plus par fierté qu'autre chose, releva la tête d'un air de défi.

Le caporal fronça les sourcils et, tremblant de colère, lança d'un ton qui fit frémir les soldats :

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Ackerman.

Mikasa peinait à garder contenance mais se retint de céder face au poids du regard de son supérieur. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre et, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas l'y forcer si elle conservait son assurance.

Cependant, l'effort de la jeune fille ne sembla pas être pris en compte par le caporal qui se contenta de faire quelques pas pour venir se placer juste devant elle.

Mikasa sentit ses poils se hérisser. Elle pouvait percevoir la chaleur du corps de son supérieur, tout près d'elle. Il avait beau être plus petit, sa prestance et l'aura écrasante qu'il dégageait donnaient à Mikasa l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-... Je suis sortie me dégourdir un peu caporal., s'efforça-t-elle de répondre.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, insista-t-il.

-Je m'entraîne...

Livaï plaqua sa main sur le crâne de la jeune femme, la forçant à le regarder. Il se perdit très vite dans la contemplation de ses deux cercles bruns-gris qui luisaient à la lumière du jour. Tous deux rougirent.

"Il est trop proche", pensa Mikasa.

Rapidement, la voix tranchante du caporal la ramena à l'instant présent.

-Donc tu t'entraînes alors que t'es putain de convalescente. Putain Mikasa on a déjà eu cette conversation, joue pas la gamine têtue, va poser ton cul sur ton fucking lit et repose-toi si tu veux pas que je t'y attache.

Les recrues observaient la scène en silence. La tension était palpable. Même Armin passa la tête hors du meuble, mais Livaï était trop préoccupé pour le remarquer. Mikasa serra les dents, soutenant son regard malgré son trouble. Elle rétorqua d'une voix qu'elle avait voulue assurée :

-Non, je... Je n'aime pas rester là seule à rien faire pendant que les autres...

-Le caporal a raison, Mikasa, intervint Eren. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

Ackerman sentit son regard faillir. À cet instant, Livaï retira sa main de ses cheveux et Mikasa eut tout juste le temps de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds qu'elle se retrouva sur l'épaule du caporal-chef, qui la portait comme un sac à patates.

-Tch, tu me laisses pas le choix gamine.

-Qu'- Quoi ?! Mais... Lâchez-moi !

Sous les regards éberlués d'Eren et de Connie, le petit cri de surprise de Sasha et le sourire mi-amusé mi-surpris d'Armin, Livaï commença à s'éloigner, portant une Mikasa furibonde, une main passant sur son dos, l'autre maintenant ses jambes en place.

-Caporal lâchez-moi ! Je vais vous tuer !

-J'attends de voir ça, rétorqua Livaï d'un air moqueur.

La soldate qui en valait cent se débattait mais Livaï la tenait fermement.

"Comment quelqu'un de si petit peut me porter aussi facilement ?!"

Comme en réponse à ses pensées et également en guise de provocation, le caporal esquissa un rictus :

-T'es un poids plume, Mikasa.

Ackerman sentit du rouge lui monter aux joues, et ce n'était pas dû uniquement à l'effort ou à la colère. Réalisant que se débattre n'aboutirait à rien, elle se calma plus ou moins, tentant de reprendre contenance alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa chambre.

D'un coup de pied habile, Livaï l'ouvrit. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait véritablement dans la chambre qu'Ackerman partageait avec Braus. Il balaya la pièce du regard.

-... On reviendra plus tard sur votre incapacité à faire du ménage.

En effet, on ne pouvait qualifier la pièce de rangée. Les vêtements de Mikasa étaient entassés sur une chaise, le reste du mobilier était recouvert de ceux de Sasha et d'assiettes qui avaient dû contenir des restes de nourriture volés par Miss Patate. Embarrassée, Ackerman ouvrit puis referma la bouche, ne sachant que répondre et ne voulant d'ailleurs pas s'y risquer.

Livaï la déposa sur son lit, prenant tout de même garde de ne pas heurter les blessures de la jeune femme.

-Bon, on doit causer, gamine.

La recrue du caporal, décontenancée, baissa les yeux, prête à encaisser les reproches de son supérieur.

-Idiote, pourquoi t'en fais toujours trop?! T'es maso ou quoi?!, la sermonna-t-il. T'es au courant qu'à cause de ton caractère borné et têtu à en crever, tu te retrouves toujours dans des situations pas possibles ! Pendant la dernière expédition, t'as failli y passer à cause de ces connards mais aussi à cause de ta perte de sang-froid ! Arrête d'en faire qu'à ta tête parce que tu peux pas savoir à quel point je-

Emporté dans son élan, Livaï s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Comme pour s'empêcher de parler, il se mordilla l'intérieur de sa bouche, pinçant ses lèvres. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit aux côtés de la jeune femme et expira au fur et à mesure que la tension de l'atmosphère retombait.

Entre-temps, Mikasa avait agrippé le drap pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Elle était légèrement courbée en avant, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux sombres retomber devant son visage qui était ainsi dissimulé à la vue du soldat.

-... Désolée.

Livaï se figea ; la brune continua :

-Désolée. C'est vrai, je n'arrête pas de causer du tort partout où je vais... Je sais que je suis humaine, que j'ai le droit à l'erreur, mais je déteste être un poids... C'est de ma faute si vous avez été blessé à plusieurs reprises... Alors, pardon...

Elle serra davantage la couverture. Livaï, comme par automatisme, prit le menton de la jeune Ackerman entre ses doigts et le tourna en sa direction, de sorte à pouvoir voir son visage.

De petites larmes s'étaient formées aux coins de ses cils et menaçaient à tout moment de perler de ses yeux embués. Elle qui, quelques minutes auparavant, arborait une expression déterminée et agacée, semblait à présent profondément navrée. Ainsi, elle paraissait plus belle que jamais.

-Désolée..., répéta-t-elle.

Livaï n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme. Ou plutôt, de son visage tout entier. Elle était magnifique. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait cette force qui émanait d'elle, qui lui valait tout le respect qu'il éprouvait à son égard et lui donnait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir ; et en même temps, ce côté si fragile, si rare chez elle, mais adorable, qui donnait envie au caporal de la protéger dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher. Vraiment, elle était époustouflante. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Mikasa sentait ses joues chauffer sous le regard de braise de son caporal. Encore une fois, il était en train de la réprimander ; et pourtant, encore une fois, il se montrait doux et inquiet. C'était toujours comme cela. Il la sermonnait sans jamais la brusquer. Il lui offrait de petites attentions sans jamais en faire trop. Il gardait une personnalité très modérée, et son calme implacable avait le don de rassurer Mikasa. Il était comme elle, il était même plus fort encore, ce qui avait fait naître le sentiment d'admiration de la jeune femme. De plus, la brune ne pouvait plus se passer de ses petits gestes si simples qui faisaient battre son cœur. Elle était amoureuse, parce qu'il gardait le contrôle mais savait se montrer attentionné et incroyablement bienveillant.

Ces deux soldats étiquetés par la société en tant qu'"Homme le plus fort" et "Miracle" de l'humanité devaient se montrer forts et parfois faire abstraction de leurs sentiments. Pourtant, inexplicablement, lors de leurs confrontations, l'un comme l'autre étaient capables de faire ressortir une nouvelle face d'autrui. Un aspect peu connu, un aspect sensible, aimant... Un aspect humain.

Ce fut Livaï qui céda en premier. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et termina la phrase qu'il avait entamée.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi..., murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Caporal...

-Tch, je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer...

-Li... Livaï...

Le caporal approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque millimètre parcouru. Malgré les doigts du brun qui maintenaient toujours son menton, elle pouvait aisément se détourner. Elle n'en fit rien.

Enfin, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. D'abord, ce fut un simple effleurement. Pourtant, les deux sentirent leur cœur s'emballer.

"C'est mal", pensa Mikasa. "Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Ça va me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, en plus c'est mon supérieur et ce n'est pas convenant, ça va être gênant en expédition ! Il va me prendre pour une gamine en chaleur !"

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?!", songea Livaï. "C'est ma subordonnée et c'est une gamine, elle a 20 ans bordel ! Il est encore temps d'arrêter ça ! Elle va croire que je suis un pédophile !"

"Allez, c'est simple. Dans une seconde je le repousse. C'est lui qui est venu après tout, j'ai juste à le pousser en arrière en imaginant que c'est Jean..."

"Bordel c'est pas compliqué ! Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de reculer de deux, non dix putains de centimètres, et on improvise après, en tout cas je dois pas rester planté là ! Allez, j'y vais..."

Cependant, aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement pour se dégager. Au contraire, Mikasa passa ses mains sur les omoplates de son supérieur tandis que celui-ci passa les siennes autour de sa taille. Le baiser s'accentua alors que des sentiments contradictoires occupaient leurs esprits.

À regret et soulagés, ils rompirent le contact.

-Dé...

-Tu t'excuses, je te bute, souffla Livaï.

Malgré la situation, Ackerman ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée par la réflexion du caporal. Celui-ci la prit par les épaules et la regarda franchement.

-Mikasa Ackerman. Je sais pas ce que t'as foutu pour que je sois comme ça, mais en tout cas, on dirait bien que je t'aime.

La dénommée sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle réalisait tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Livaï l'avait embrassée. Livaï lui avait dit ces mots, elle n'avait pas rêvé.

"Il... M'aime?"

Alors qu'elle se rendait compte du poids de ses paroles, incrédule, elle sentit son visage rougir plus que jamais auparavant. Il l'aimait. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire, pourtant son regard ne mentait pas.

Elle sentit son cœur gonfler de bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si heureuse.

Plus que quand Eren lui avait passé son écharpe autour du cou. Plus encore que quand Livaï l'avait sauvée suite à son viol. Car ces fois-ci, ce bonheur s'apparentait davantage à du soulagement, et il était lié à un évènement désagréable qui s'était produit avant, causant cet agrément.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait droit qu'à un bonheur pur, et elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter tout cela.

"Peut-être qu'après tout, ce monde n'est pas si cruel."

Elle sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Mais cette fois-ci, et sans doute pour la première fois, c'étaient des larmes de joie.

Livaï se recula brusquement à la vue des pleurs de la jeune femme.

-O-Oï Mikasa écoute je-

Avant que son caporal n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la soldate qui en valait cent plaça une main sur la sienne.

-Non... Ce n'est pas ça, je... Je t'aime aussi, Livaï.

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur du caporal-chef. Avait-il réellement droit à cela ? Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher de peur de perdre fatalement ses proches, pouvait-il vraiment être aimé de celle qu'il aimait ? N'était-ce pas trop beau pour être vrai ?

Mais pour une fois, il n'eut pas envie de croire au destin. La barrière et les obstacles qu'il avait imaginés s'étaient écroulés à l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces mots.

"Je ferai tout pour la protéger."

Il la prit dans ses bras comme pour signer le serment qu'il venait de se faire, et Mikasa lui rendit son étreinte. Enfin, naturellement, leurs lèvres se joignirent, dans un baiser cette fois plus passionné. Malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas des grands bavards car la communication n'était pas leur fort, mais les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées étaient amplement suffisantes.

Lorsque Livaï caressa le dos de la jeune femme, celle-ci grimaça. Surpris, le caporal retira sa main et s'écarta de quelques centimètres.

"C'est vrai, ce s'rait con de rouvrir ses blessures. Mais surtout..."

Une lueur d'appréhension se lisait dans les yeux de Mikasa. Son supérieur comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la recrue.

-T'en fais pas, gamine. Quand tu seras prête, je te ferai tout oublier.

Elle le remercia d'un regard, ne pouvant au passage s'empêcher de le traiter de pervers. Celui-ci rit. C'était la première fois que Mikasa l'entendait rire franchement, sans cynisme ou amertume. Le son était agréable et la fit à son tour pouffer sous son écharpe.

À ce moment-là, tous deux remarquèrent la porte quelques mètres plus loin qui était restée entrebaillée. En particulier les prunelles turquoises et auburn qui les fixaient, écarquillées, au-travers de la fente de celle-ci. Les soldats se figèrent tandis qu'Armin Arlert et Sasha Braus semblaient avoir été pétrifiés sur place.

~oOo~

Mikasa et Livaï venaient de quitter la pièce. Eren déglutit. Sa sœur allait très probablement passer un sale quart d'heure et, aussi têtue qu'elle puisse être, il ne lui souhaitait pas cela. L'intervention du caporal avait sûrement signé l'arrêt de mort de la jeune fille et Jäger ressentait une pointe d'inquiétude à l'égard de sa sœur adoptive.

-J'ai peur pour elle..., balbutia Sasha, devançant le jeune garçon.

-Il avait l'air furieux... Il n'a même pas remarqué ma présence, bafouilla Armin en se relevant, à présent complètement à découvert.

Connie tremblait de tous ses membres, penaud. Eren ne pipait mot, se disant que tout de même sa protectrice allait lui manquer et qu'il irait visiter sa tombe.

C'est alors que Sasha brisa le silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

-Je vais voir comment elle va, lança-t-elle. Armin, tu m'accompagnes ?

Elle jeta un regard significatif au blond qui acquiesça, visiblement surpris. La gourmande semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-A-Attendez une minute ! Je peux y aller, intervint Eren.

-Non, reste ici, je veux voir mon amie et c'est notre chambre, j'ai toutes les raisons d'y aller. Et Armin vient avec moi parce qu'il est aussi inquiet et c'est le seul ici à ne pas avoir de punition, ce serait vraiment abusé de le laisser continuer de travailler pour nous.

-Mais...

-Mikasa n'aime sans doute pas rester seule, d'où notre présence, mais plus il y a de monde, moins elle se sent à l'aise, enchaîna Armin.

Malgré leur argumentation bancale, Eren hocha soudainement la tête.

-Je vois... Pas de soucis, allez-y, amusez-vous bien...

Braus entraîna Arlelt hors de la pièce. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à leur tour, Eren lança :

-Dis-moi, Connie, Armin et Sasha forment un couple ?

~oOo~

Pendant ce temps, les susnommés marchaient d'un pas rapide dans le complexe du bataillon d'exploration.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda l'homme du duo.

-Tu ne trouves pas que depuis quelque temps le caporal agit toujours bizarrement en ce qui concerne Mikasa ? Et c'est pareil pour elle d'ailleurs... On dirait qu'ils sont... Transformés ou je sais pas quoi... En tout cas j'ai une intuition qui me dit qu'on devrait suivre ces deux-là.

Armin haussa les sourcils. Cependant il connaissait depuis un bon moment déjà Miss Patate et savait que, malgré les apparences, ses intuitions s'avéraient très souvent justes. Aussi, ils prirent la direction du dortoir des deux filles.

La porte était légèrement entrebaillée de telle sorte qu'ils pouvaient percevoir des voix familières.

-Le caporal est encore là, chuchota Armin.

Étonnamment, il ne semblait plus en colère, bien au contraire l'on pouvait ressentir une certaine douceur dans sa voix. Piquée par la curiosité, Sasha colla son oreille à la fente de la porte. Armin voulut l'en dissuader mais, en s'approchant, ils entendirent les paroles de leurs compagnons d'armes.

-T'en fais pas, gamine. Quand tu seras prête, je te ferai tout oublier.

-Pervers...

En percevant de petits rires à l'intérieur de la pièce, qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendus auparavant, les recrues, incrédules, se placèrent de sorte à voir la scène.

Livaï était à moitié assis sur le lit, le buste tourné en direction de Mikasa et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, une main prenant appui sur le matelas et l'autre posée sur celle de la brune. Mikasa, quant à elle, était orientée vers son supérieur, le visage amusé à moitié enfoui dans son éternelle écharpe.

Les jeunes soldats auraient vu un fantôme que leur étonnement n'aurait pas été si grand. Ils savaient que la relation entre les deux meilleurs soldats du bataillon avait évolué, mais ils s'étaient attendus à tout, sauf à ça. Soudain, les Ackerman se figèrent, et Mikasa dont ils pouvaient voir le visage les fixa d'un air surpris et paniqué.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se concerter, de fuir ou de réfléchir que, tout à coup, leur regard croisa celui du caporal-chef. Un frisson glacé parcourut leur échine. Le message était très clair.

_Vous avez rien vu, morveux._

Pris de panique, les concernés ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste.

-Livaï... Tu... Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus ?, demanda naïvement la brune.

-Tch, sales fouineurs, t'inquiète pas Mikasa je m'en charge.

Il se releva, visiblement prêt à les suivre. Cependant, Mikasa le retint par la manche de son uniforme. Le caporal haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas intentionnel... En tout cas sois pas trop dur avec eux..., commença la jeune femme avant de prendre plus d'assurance. C'est comme avec Eren ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était puni, déjà ?!

-Il m'a énervé, se justifia Livaï. Vu la façon dont il t'a traitée sa gueule me revient plus.

-Mais c'est fini, tout ça. Ça fait un moment que Eren a changé, maintenant c'est comme un grand frère adorable. En plus tu t'es déjà assez défoulé sur lui.

Elle serra davantage sa manche.

-Livaï, tu sais à quel point il compte pour moi, c'est ma seule famille. Alors sois indulgent avec lui, ou au moins ne le fais pas souffrir plus que nécessaire !

Livaï sembla hésiter un instant. Finalement, il se dégagea et frotta la tête de sa recrue, ébouriffant ainsi ses cheveux en guise de réponse. Celle-ci émit un petit cri de surprise et Livaï lui sourit.

-Fais-moi confiance. Repose-toi.

Et il sortit. Mikasa voulut d'abord le suivre mais une vive douleur au niveau de sa côte lui arracha un gémissement. Finalement, peut-être qu'en effet elle n'aurait pas dû forcer sur l'entraînement.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? :P**

**(J'avoue que j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration sur la partie avec Armin et Sasha, j'ai fait au mieux ^^.) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Heyyy! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, bon il arrive avec un peu de retard mais il est assez long...**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Haha ouiii, enfin ! J'ai épargné Armin et Sasha, parce qu'on a toujours besoin d'eux, tout de même ! ¯w¯ Merci de ton retour ! **

**Guest : Yesss, c'est pas trop tôt comme tu dis... Merci du soutien en tout cas ! ^o^**

**Voilà, je ne m'attarde pas en papotages, je vous laisse profiter de ce dernier long chapitre ! ^^.**

* * *

Livaï plaqua violemment ses mains sur le crâne des deux soldats qui tentaient de s'échapper.

-Vous allez oublier ce que vous venez de voir. Si vous dites quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Armin et Sasha avaient parfaitement compris le sort qu'il leur réserverait s'ils désobéissaient. Leur supérieur relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur leur tête et s'écarta.

-Si ça vous pose un problème qu'on soit ensemble, j'vous écoute, enchaîna-t-il. Mais Mikasa veut pas forcément que ça se sache. Alors me faites pas regretter de pas vous avoir achevés sur-le-champ.

Intimidées, les recrues acquiescèrent, toujours tendues. Livaï s'éloigna, leur permettant de reprendre leur respiration et d'assimiler les informations qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

-Mikasa et le caporal..., murmura Armin, toujours sous le choc.

-Mais il faut absolument le dire aux autres !, s'exclama Sasha.

Le jeune garçon l'observa comme si elle eût été atteinte d'une quelconque pathologie qui la faisait délirer.

-T'es folle ?! On parle des deux soldats les plus forts, et les plus intransigeants ! T'as pas entendu le caporal-chef ?! Si Mikasa nous exécute pas, il le fera, c'est sûr !

Sasha se tortilla, visiblement en proie à un immense conflit intérieur.

-Je sais, mais... Armin c'est pas possible je peux pas garder un secret comme ça ! Il faut que ça se sache, sinon je vais forcément craquer un jour ou l'autre !

-Rah, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on soit témoins de ça ?, soupira le blond, dépité face au dilemme.

-Tu plaisantes ?! C'est génial ! Mikasa que beaucoup croyaient insensible, c'est peut-être la plus épanouie de nous tous ! Pareil pour le caporal, ça lui fait gagner beaucoup en terme de sensibilité !

La brune semblait réellement enthousiaste, et Arlelt esquissa un léger sourire.

-Oui, je suis content pour eux... Mais tout de même ! Qu'on ait vu ça, et qu'ils sachent qu'on le sait !...

-Aaah, je sais ! Mais c'est trop dur... Si au moins on pouvait le dire ne serait-ce qu'à une personne !

-Dire quoi ?

Les jeunes soldats se figèrent de nouveau alors qu'une silhouette bien familière accourait dans leur direction.

Hansi passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux autres. D'un sourire éclatant, elle leur demanda :

-Alooors de quoi vous parliez ? Vous avez des secrets petits cachottiers ?

Armin écarquilla les yeux de surprise. L'amoureuse des titans n'était pas quelqu'un de très discret, et apparemment eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pas été suffisamment.

"Heureusement que ce n'était qu'elle qui nous a entendus..."

Cependant, il devina ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de son amie. Si Sasha était incapable de garder le secret, elle recherchait forcément quelqu'un d'autre à qui le dire. Quelqu'un de suffisamment adulte pour savoir quoi faire et comprendre leur position mais en même temps susceptible de s'y intéresser, sans pour autant mettre en danger la réputation du caporal...

"Non, surtout pas !"

Armin s'écria, empêchant ainsi Miss Patate de dire quoi que ce soit.

-En... En fait, ça concerne exclusivement Sasha et moi, ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous fasse pas confiance ou quoi que ce soit mais s'il vous plaît Hansi oubliez ce que vous avez entendu !

Dans un premier temps surprise, la scientifique retira son bras de leurs épaules.

-Oh, je vois... Pas de soucis.

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompus alors, je vous laisse !

Elle partit, riant aux éclats sous les regards étonnés des recrues. Puis Armin se reconcentra sur son interlocutrice.

-On ne le dira à personne, Sasha ! Surtout pas à Hansi !

La brune acquiesça, déçue.

~oOo~

-Bonjour, Eren.

Le dénommé écarquilla les yeux. La veille, il n'avait pas pu aller rendre visite à sa sœur adoptive car le nettoyage et l'entraînement avaient pris du temps et Ackerman ne s'était pas présentée au repas du soir. En revanche, Livaï y avait été, ce qui avait rassuré Jäger qui savait qu'au moins sa sœur n'était pas en train de se faire torturer. Selon Sasha, elle dormait déjà quand elle-même était rentrée.

Ce matin, il était donc venu voir comment elle allait. Et la voir le laissait bouche bée.

Mikasa n'était pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose semblait différent. Un sourire rêveur flottait sur son visage tandis que de petites fossettes sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air optimiste. Le jeune homme pouvait presque voir ses yeux pétiller.

L'aura qu'elle dégageait était incroyablement lumineuse. Elle avait beau être assise, courbée, les côtes couvertes de bandages et les cheveux en bataille, une force nouvelle semblait émaner d'elle. Elle dont l'apparence avait toujours été sombre à l'image de son caractère fataliste, elle paraissait à présent radieuse.

-Mi... Mikasa... Tu vas bien ?...

La brune sourit davantage.

-Mieux que bien ! Je suis contente de te voir.

-... Ça été avec le caporal hier ?

Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent au souvenir de leur confession mutuelle de la veille. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres, ou peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination. Inconsciemment, elle caressa niaisement sa main que le caporal avait tenue, comme pour se remémorer chaque détail de l'instant.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cela avait bien eu lieu. Ceci dit, elle avait encore du mal à concevoir l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, alors sans doute aurait-elle besoin de temps pour digérer le fait que cet amour soit réciproque.

-... Kasa ? Mikasa, tu m'écoutes ?

-Ah ! Euh, désolée...

Elle se gifla mentalement pour se ressaisir. Elle expira longuement pour reprendre son habituelle expression impassible.

-Ça été, il m'a un peu sermonnée puis il m'a enfin foutu la paix.

Étonné par le changement d'attitude soudain de son amie, Eren hocha la tête.

-Je vois... Mais t'sais qu'il a pas tort, tu dois te reposer !

-Je peux pas me le permettre. Hier j'ai dépensé tellement peu d'énergie que j'avais pas faim, c'est pour ça que je suis pas venue.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

-Dis surtout que tu t'étais fait mal à cause de ton entraînement et que tu voulais pas que tout le monde assiste à ta souffrance.

Désarçonnée par la perspicacité de son frère adoptif, Mikasa haussa les épaules.

-Peu importe. Je viendrai manger avec vous ce midi.

Comprenant qu'elle le congédiait, le brun hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. L'entraînement de la matinée était assuré par Livaï, il n'avait donc pas intérêt à être en retard.

~oOo~

À la fin de leur entraînement quotidien, les soldats, épuisés, se rendirent au réfectoire. Les supérieurs étaient déjà attablés. Les membres de l'escouade Livaï allèrent prendre place à leur table habituelle.

Mikasa y était déjà assise, un petit sourire aux lèvres. À la vue de leur amie et de son expression si inhabituelle, les recrues la dévisagèrent, incrédules.

-Hey... Mikasa sourit là ? Elle sourit vraiment ?, balbutia Connie.

-Elle est magnifique, souffla Historia.

Kirschtein, époustouflé, tentait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Lui qui avait voulu faire abstraction de son amour pour la jeune femme et y parvenait jusqu'ici, maintenant c'était mal barré.

Remarquant la présence de ses amis, Mikasa sursauta et remit son masque d'indifférence, qu'elle était soulagée d'encore maîtriser.

-Ça été l'entraînement ?

Les soldats s'installèrent et Eren s'affala à ses côtés.

-Ça été mais c'était bien physique ! Enfin, au moins le caporal n'a pas fait d'acharnement sur moi cette fois...

À l'évocation de son supérieur et du fait qu'il ait respecté sa volonté, Ackerman rougit et orienta son regard vers lui, cherchant à lui faire part de sa reconnaissance.

De son côté, Livaï peinait à rester concentré sur son repas. Il avait vu l'expression de Mikasa en arrivant, et se dire que c'était lui qui l'avait rendue si heureuse suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il balaya nonchalamment la salle du regard et s'attarda à la table de son escouade, où il croisa celui de la brune. Automatiquement, les lèvres de Mikasa s'ornèrent d'un sourire que le caporal lui rendit.

Sentant le regard de ses camarades posé sur elle, elle marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle devait aller aux toilettes et s'enfuit, le temps de se calmer. Face à ce comportement étrange, Sasha ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

-Ça doit être l'amour qui la rend comme ça...

Les soldats suspendirent leurs mouvements, dévisageant Miss Patate.

-De-de quoi tu parles Sasha ?!, lança Jean. Mikasa est...

À ce moment-là, Armin se leva et prit la gourmande par le poignet.

-Sasha, tu viens ? J'ai un truc à te dire...

Le blond entraîna son amie hors du réfectoire, cette dernière protestant parce que "je ne peux pas laisser mon repas tout seul Armin le pauvre !", alors que les quatre autres soldats étaient toujours sous le choc.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hansi pour venir s'accouder à leur table, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Alors les jeunes, comment ça va ?

-Hansi...

Sur le ton des confessions, elle sussura :

-Dites-moi, Armin et Sasha sont très proches en ce moment, non ?

-Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, avoua Eren. Hier, ils ont insisté pour aller voir seuls Mikasa et le caporal...

-Mikasa et le caporal ?, s'étonna Hansi.

Connie prit la parole.

-Oui, hier on était de corvée nettoyage et Mikasa est venue s'entraîner, mais le caporal-chef l'a vue et l'a ramenée de force au dortoir en la portant...

-Il a fait ça ?!, s'écria Kirschtein.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de la scientifique.

-Oh... Peut-être qu'après tout, Livaï sait se débrouiller seul...

Les soldats la regardèrent sans comprendre. À ce moment-là, Mikasa revint, ayant repris contenance. Tous se turent.

-Mikasa ! Ça va bien ?, s'amusa l'amoureuse des titans, la prenant par les épaules.

Ackerman hocha la tête et balaya la tablée du regard.

-Où sont Sasha et Armin ?

-Va savoir, ricana Connie.

La brune haussa les épaules et se rassit aux côtés d'Eren, face à Jean qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Sasha avait-elle dit cela au hasard ou Mikasa était-elle réellement amoureuse ? Toutes deux partageaient leur dortoir, qui sait ce que Miss Patate aurait pu découvrir...

Celui qu'on surnommait tête de cheval réfléchit. Peut-être était-elle amoureuse, mais de qui ? Mikasa n'était pas très expansive, Jean doutait même qu'elle connaisse ne serait-ce qu'un nom de soldat du bataillon en-dehors de leur promotion et des supérieurs. Ce devait donc être quelqu'un de l'entourage de la jeune femme.

La première réponse aurait pu être Eren. Cependant, ces derniers temps ils avaient enfin lié une relation fraternelle et elle semblait maintenant considérer son frère adoptif comme son vrai frère. De plus, elle semblait moins invasive à son égard, il eût donc été étonnant que ce soit effectivement le brun.

Ensuite, Jean pensa à Armin. Mais la jeune femme n'avait-elle pas toujours considéré le blond comme un simple ami d'enfance ? Il repensa aux témoignages d'Eren et de Hansi. Si même Eren avait remarqué la proximité récente entre Armin et Sasha, Ackerman l'avait forcément noté également. Mikasa était assez possessive, pourquoi aurait-elle l'air si heureuse si il s'agissait effectivement du jeune garçon ?

La brune n'avait jamais été très proche de Connie, et jamais le soldat n'aurait caché une telle chose à Jean, qui se trouvait être son camarade de chambre. Il ne restait donc que... Lui.

Kirschtein sentit son cœur s'emballer. Mikasa connaissait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, tôt ou tard elle allait le lui dire, et elle connaissait déjà sa réponse. D'où son attitude.

"Oï calme-toi Jean, tu t'emballes un peu vite ! Si ça se trouve Sasha a juste dit ça comme ça ! Mais tout de même... Et si Mikasa était juste lesbienne ?! Mais c'est pareil qu'avec Armin, elle ne voudrait pas que Sasha aille avec lui... Donc tout se joue entre Historia et moi ?! Non mais c'est pas possible, faut que j'arrête de délirer..."

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le retour d'Armin et Sasha. Miss Patate avait dû subir un sermon de la part du blond et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, frustrée. Cependant, elle reprit son repas avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Soulagée de voir que Livaï avait épargné les témoins, Mikasa se laissa attendrir par l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'apportait son amie et sourit une énième fois. C'est alors qu'elle perçut des voix provenant de la table en face d'elle, derrière Armin, Sasha, Jean et Connie.

-Eh, matez ça, Ackerman sourit !, s'exclama l'un des soldats.

-Ouais, enfin le reste du temps elle est juste flippante !, renchérit un autre.

-Déconne pas, elle et le caporal m'ont sauvé la vie pendant la dernière expédition !, rétorqua le premier.

-N'empêche que c'est sa gueule qui fait tout. Vous avez vu toutes ses œillades à la table des supérieurs ?! Elle a fait des trucs pas nets pour en arriver là, c'est sûr.

-Ça se voit que tu viens d'arriver toi !, ricana un troisième soldat. En combat, c'est un monstre ; par contre tout le bataillon sait qu'elle est complètement soumise à Eren, elle lui ferait jamais ça !

Le premier tenta de les raisonner.

-Allez, les gars, c'est pas-

Il se tut. Les trois soldats levèrent la tête, se sentant soudainement oppressés. Même l'escouade de Livaï, qui avait assisté à la conversation et où Historia, Armin et Connie peinaient à retenir Eren, Sasha et Jean, tandis que Mikasa ignorait les trois recrues et que Hansi s'apprêtait à en punir deux, même cette escouade n'avait pas vu le caporal s'approcher de leur table.

Livaï fit appel à tout son self-control et lâcha simplement d'un ton froid :

-Hansi. Erwin t'appelle.

Le réfectoire était plongé dans le silence, comme si les ondes négatives qui émanaient du caporal-chef avaient tranché les cordes vocales des membres du bataillon.

Même la scientifique qui avait discrètement rejoint sa place et le major Erwin Smith n'osaient intervenir. Mikasa observa son supérieur avec appréhension. Elle se fichait des réflexions de ces soldats qui ne savaient rien d'elle, mais manifestement ce n'était pas le cas du brun et elle voulait éviter que celui-ci ne soit accusé d'homicide volontaire par sa faute.

Après un silence assourdissant qui semblait avoir duré plusieurs heures, à la grande surprise de tous, le caporal contourna la table de son escouade et, arrivé au niveau de Mikasa, lui prit le poignet, la forçant ainsi à se lever.

Les deux Ackerman n'aimaient pas particulièrement être ainsi placés au centre de l'attention, mais Livaï était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et refusait de faire marche arrière. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, alors même que sa seconde avait subi un viol. Mikasa, de son côté, était plus inquiète par la réaction de son caporal que par sa propre position.

Livaï se tint debout, droit, sans lâcher le poignet de Mikasa qui tentait de dissimuler sa surprise, sous les regards incrédules du réfectoire, tous braqués sur eux. D'une voix autoritaire, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité lança :

-OK, gamins. Pour ceux qui le savent pas, c'est Mikasa Ackerman, mon bras droit, la dernière femme du clan Ackerman mais aussi le meilleur élément du bataillon. Ceux qui pensent que c'est une putain de parvenue, allez-y, soyez pas lâches et défiez-la bordel.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais les soldats s'étaient comme rétractés sur leur siège. Satisfait, il reprit, pesant chaque mot pour montrer l'importance de la jeune femme à ses yeux.

-Et deuxième chose... Mikasa n'est pas soumise à Eren, ni à qui que ce soit parce que...

Il hésita et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci tremblait visiblement, mais buvait les paroles de son caporal. Sa réaction avait été inattendue, mais curieusement, c'était loin de déplaire à la recrue qui sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Repensant aux regards qu'adressaient à la soldate certains membres du bataillon, notamment Kirschtein, Livaï sentit un flot de bonheur l'envahir alors qu'il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait.

"Je l'aime. Et elle m'a choisi, moi."

Il ne voulait pas exposer ses sentiments ainsi ni laisser entendre que Mikasa était sa propriété, mais il fallait que le message soit clair. Aussi, d'une voix posée mais ferme, il acheva sa phrase.

-Parce que Mikasa ne peut être qu'à moi.

Ackerman laissa sa mâchoire tomber de surprise. Décontenancée, elle réalisa l'ampleur de ses paroles. Tout le bataillon allait être au courant. Elle allait devoir dire adieu à son masque d'indifférence, de froideur.

Mais Livaï, lui, y avait déjà renoncé à l'instant où il l'avait prise par le poignet, non, même dès l'instant où il l'avait embrassée. Il avait fait ça pour elle.

Mikasa l'admirait depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle voulait être son égale. Et à présent, elle commençait à comprendre qu'être fort se résumait aussi à la capacité d'admettre ses faiblesses. En ce sens, Livaï l'avait encore une fois devancée.

Il prenait le risque d'exposer ainsi ses sentiments à tous, peu importaient les conséquences. Alors, si Livaï l'avait fait, Mikasa aussi était prête à prendre ce risque.

C'est pourquoi elle abandonna sa façade impassible et fit ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire. Elle passa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Livaï et l'embrassa. Ce dernier, surpris, lâcha son poignet marqua un temps d'hésitation.

_Oh et puis merde._

Il lui rendit son étreinte et son baiser, plongeant le réfectoire sous le choc. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour la troisième fois, les soldats réagirent enfin. Quelques chuchotements ou exclamations se firent entendre.

-Ackerman et le caporal-chef ?! Mais... Quoiiiiii !?

-J'avoue que celle-là, je m'y attendais pas !

Un sourire immense barrait le visage d'Hansi à côté de laquelle Erwin hochait la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Je le savais, je le savais !, clama-t-elle.

-Je m'en doutais, rétorqua Smith. Ils en auront mis du temps.

À la table de l'escouade, tous étaient encore sous le choc. Connie avait la mâchoire au sol tandis que Historia avait laissé échapper un petit cri de surprise. Armin et Sasha laissèrent échapper un soupir. C'était bien la peine de les avoir menacés la veille. Cependant, n'étant pas suicidaires à ce point, ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

De toute la tablée, Jean et Eren semblaient les plus marqués par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ignorant avec brio tous les regards braqués sur elle, Mikasa se tourna vers son frère adoptif.

-Eren, dit-elle simplement. On doit parler, viens.

Le dénommé acquiesça et, sous les yeux encore éberlués de l'assemblée, ils quittèrent la pièce. Entre temps, Livaï avait rejoint sa table l'air de rien. Cependant Erwin posa son regard profond et indéchiffrable sur lui. Le caporal haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Livaï, nous aussi il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion.

Le brun haussa les épaules, tentant d'ignorer le regard insistant et ravi d'Hansi. À leur tour ils sortirent par une porte annexe, laissant un réfectoire ébahi et perplexe derrière eux.

-Mikasa et le caporal... Mikasa et le caporal..., répétait frénétiquement Kirschtein.

-Je sais, renchérit Sasha, c'est fou pas vrai ?

-Tu savais ?!, s'écria Tête de cheval.

Miss Patate haussa les épaules.

-Depuis hier, on les a surpris avec Armin. Mais ça faisait un moment qu'on avait noté un rapprochement, même si on était loin de se douter qu'ils formaient déjà un couple...

-On a été aussi surpris que vous, enchaîna Armin, soulagé de ne pas avoir à conserver ce secret pour lui.

-Mais alors, s'étonna Springer, c'est pour ça que vous étiez tout le temps à fouiner tous les deux ?! Vous n'étiez pas ensemble !?

Les deux soldats se mirent à rire.

-Bien sûr que non !

Jean vit tous ses espoirs s'écrouler aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient bâtis. À aucun moment de sa réflexion il n'aurait envisagé cette situation. Connie lui offrit une petite tape de réconfort dans le dos, ce qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

~oOo~

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, râla Livaï, refermant derrière Erwin et lui la porte du réfectoire.

-Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais garder le silence après ce qui vient de se passer, répondit le blond d'un ton implacable.

Livaï haussa les épaules. Il s'était préparé à cette conversation. Aussi, il s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le mur.

-Tu veux me virer du bataillon ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je n'ai pas de raison pour le faire. Simplement, j'avoue que ça m'a surpris. J'espère que tu ne laisseras pas tes désirs influencer ta position en tant que caporal...

Livaï se redressa et fixa gravement le major.

-Oï. Tu me connais. Et c'est pas juste du "désir". Mikasa... Elle compte vraiment pour moi.

Erwin était probablement la seule personne vivante à qui il aurait pu avouer de son plein gré ce genre de ressenti.

Les sourcils du major s'arquèrent. Ainsi Livaï était réellement tombé amoureux, pour la première fois, bien que jamais il n'aurait agi ainsi si cela n'était pas le cas.

-Je m'en doutais. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'opposer à cette relation.

Le blond allait partir, lorsque le caporal-chef l'interpella.

-Erwin. Je sais qu'on s'expose à de gros risques. Mais pour une fois, je suis prêt à prendre ces risques.

Pour toute réponse, Erwin lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Je suis heureux pour vous deux, Livaï.

~oOo~

-Mikasa qu'est-ce que... Tu... Le caporal... Toi... Vous...?!

Eren déblatérait des paroles désordonnées alors que sa sœur adoptive l'entraînait à l'écart du complexe. Lorsqu'enfin, Mikasa s'arrêta, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Oui. Apparemment, le caporal est mon petit ami.

Prononcer ces paroles lui fit un drôle d'effet alors qu'elle sentait un sourire niais s'étirer sur son visage. Eren s'étrangla, encore sous le choc.

-Quoi ?! Mais... Enfin... De-depuis quand!?

Ackerman soupira.

-Depuis hier, en fait. On a pas été très doués pour le cacher...

Cependant, elle avait beau dire cela, Jäger trouvait au contraire qu'ils avaient bien caché leur jeu. Connaissant Mikasa et son supérieur, cela ne s'était probablement pas fait du jour au lendemain. Et il n'avait rien vu venir.

Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ?! Il repensa à l'inquiétude du caporal vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, alors qu'il était allé jusqu'à le frapper. Et à la rancune dont il avait fait preuve envers lui suite au viol de Mikasa.

Il repensa également à la façon dont le regard d'Ackerman avait changé. Depuis ce jour où Hannes et Mike étaient décédés, elle semblait s'accrocher à la vie. À présent, tout cela paraissait beaucoup plus clair dans l'esprit du brun.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Étrangement, ce fut une forme de frustration qui monta en lui.

-Oï... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ?... Comment ça se fait ?

Mikasa l'observa, les lèvres pincées.

-Tu as toujours voulu que je sois moins sur ton dos, non ? Tu devrais être heureux...

Eren se figea.

"Elle... Est sérieuse ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça pour moi... Et puis d'abord, le caporal ?! Il ne sera jamais assez attentionné, et si Mikasa est dans la galère elle n'osera jamais lui dire, et si jamais il la laissait dans la merde ?! Ou si il abusait d'elle ?!"

Curieusement, il avait beau connaître son supérieur, il ne pouvait empêcher une profonde inquiétude de naquir dans sa poitrine. Mikasa était comme sa petite sœur, et certes, il lui avait à maintes reprises demandé de s'affranchir de lui, mais il préférait qu'elle lui soit dévouée à lui plutôt qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Sans doute était-ce un instinct fraternel qui lui créait ces pensées irrationnelles. Ou le simple fait de voir quelque chose qu'on a toujours difficilement toléré s'éloigner. Après tout, elle restait sa famille, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il aimait la savoir à ses côtés.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller aussi loin Mikasa..., articula-t-il. Tu sais, je serai heureux si tu continuais à me protéger...

À ce moment-là, Mikasa plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de son frère adoptif et plongea son regard dans le sien, le fixant d'un air sévère.

-Eren., dit-elle. Ne crois pas que je fais tout cela pour toi.

Son expression s'adoucit, de même que sa pression sur les épaules du brun.

-J'aime Livaï. Et il m'aime aussi.

À ces mots, Eren sentit comme un poids s'ôter de lui. Il voulait croire sa sœur, aller au-delà de ses préjugés. Aussi, il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ackerman et la serra contre lui, peinant à maintenir ses larmes.

Il était resté le même gamin inconscient, ignorant. Mais sa sœur, elle, avait évolué. Elle avait subi un viol, et malgré tout, elle avait su se relever, le tout sans rien laisser paraître. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille, mais une jeune femme. Et c'était Livaï qui l'avait accompagnée dans cette évolution. Il avait réussi là où Eren avait échoué. Ainsi, si il était méritant, il était sans doute le meilleur que Mikasa puisse trouver.

-Tu es ma famille et je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner ou être absente quand tu as besoin de moi, reprit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eren.

C'est alors qu'elle reconnut la silhouette familière qui s'avançait en direction de son frère et d'elle.

-Mais... tu n'es plus ma seule famille.

Le garçon titan s'écarta et réalisa que ses larmes avaient coulé.

-Eren...

-Ce n'est rien, balbutia le brun. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre... Enfin... Je suis heureux pour toi...

À ce moment-là, il vit à son tour le caporal qui arrivait.

-Caporal...

Livaï lui adressa un bref regard puis se tourna en direction de la brune.

-Ça va aller?

Mikasa observa à son tour Jäger.

-Je pense que oui... De ton côté ?

Livaï haussa les épaules.

-Erwin n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Tu es sûre qu'il va bien ?, demanda-t-il, désignant Eren d'un air inquiet alors que ce dernier détournait la tête pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

-Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, je pense...

Livaï acquiesça. Finalement, Eren fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

-Oï. Prenez soin d'elle, sinon je ne vous le pardonnerai pas.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune colère et aucune ironie dans sa voix lorsque Livaï rétorqua de façon implacable :

-Tch, évidemment gamin.

Eren retourna au réfectoire mais s'arrêta et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Livaï et Mikasa semblaient en pleine conversation, et à cet instant, sa sœur rayonnait de bonheur. Même le caporal laissait un sourire doux transpercer sa froideur habituelle et Eren ne put s'empêcher de trouver absurde sa réaction primaire.

"« Livaï et Mikasa »... « Mikasa et Livaï »... Après tout, pourquoi pas, du moment qu'elle est heureuse..."

Bien qu'encore perplexe et surpris, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit ses camarades qui attendaient vraisemblablement avec impatience de pouvoir le harceler de questions.

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre me semble bel et bien être le plus long de cette fanfiction à ce jour, avec un total de plus de 4800 mots ! Aux alentours du 20ème chapitre, j'avais fait des prévisions selon quoi il y aurait 24 chapitres. Eh bien mine de rien je n'étais pas si loin, car le dernier chapitre sera très probablement loin de cette longueur-ci, ce ne sera sans doute qu'une sorte de one-shot pour trouver une façon de conclure cette fiction. En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie et de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'au bout, parce que ça m'a vraiment encouragée et motivée, je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! ^^. Bref, je vous dis bonne nuit étant donné que je suis légèrement fatiguée et que je crains quant à l'état de ce chapitre demain. X) Bye ! ^^. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Ça y est, déjà le dernier chapitre... Même si celui-ci est plus une sorte d'épilogue et que je ne suis pas certaine d'en être 100% satisfaite, mais en même temps ça va... X) **

**J'avais planifié cet épilogue depuis le début de cette fic, j'ai toujours gardé en mémoire la première phrase de Livaï ! En tout cas je vous laisse lire, je m'en vais finir de regarder l'animé (il me reste environ 5 ou 6 épisodes, et après je compte lire le manga pour la suite)! J'espère que ce final vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas de page ! ^^.**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur le complexe du bataillon et filtrait au-travers des fenêtres des chambres des cadets. Réveillée par la lumière matinale, Mikasa entr'ouvrit les yeux et s'étira dans son lit. Rassemblant ses forces, elle se tourna vers le mur opposé, en direction de Sasha qui dormait profondément, roulée en boule dans le lit au bord de la pièce.

Amusée par ce spectacle et ne souhaitant pas spécialement la réveiller, la jeune Ackerman haussa les sourcils et se retourna. Elle sentait son corps légèrement engourdi alors que cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle avait guéri de ses blessures dues au combat. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement bien dormi.

S'asseyant contre le dossier du sommier, sur le matelas, elle se laissa aller à ses pensées. Après tout, il devait encore être très tôt, et elle doutait que même le commandant Erwin ne soit déjà debout. La fraîcheur matinale transperçait les fenêtres embuées de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait percevoir les courants d'air extérieurs.

Se sentant profiter de cette douce et calme atmosphère de réveil, elle songea que, depuis quelque temps, elle dormait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. À vrai dire, à bien y réfléchir, elle dormait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle sortait avec un certain brun.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que trois coups secs à la porte retentirent. La brune soupira, se força à s'extirper du lit, se leva ainsi péniblement, et en deux temps trois mouvements, enfila sa chemise et son pantalon d'uniforme. Alors que les coups impatients se faisaient ré-entendre, Mikasa alla ouvrir la porte.

-Oï, Ackerman. Tu vas bouger ton cul ?

"Toujours aussi aimable."

-Ta discrétion va réveiller Sasha... Il est super tôt...

-Bah... Tu sais qu'on a une autre expédition aujourd'hui.

-Mmh.

Livaï lança d'un ton neutre mais qui fit sourire Mikasa :

-Je pourrais te faire goûter des thés le temps que les autres se réveillent...

Agréablement surprise, Ackerman acquiesça et le suivit à l'extérieur. Malgré ses airs froids et distants, le caporal-chef n'hésitait pas à affirmer sa passion pour la collecte et la dégustation de thés. Cependant, d'un ton moqueur, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

-À vos ordres, sale nain.

-Tch, gamine insolente, siffla Livaï.

Elle le poussa et il lui frotta affectueusement la tête, ne cherchant plus à dissimuler son bonheur alors que d'ici quelques heures, ils fileraient en direction d'extra-muros.

Parce qu'alors, ils seraient imbattables. Car ils étaient déjà forts, mais leur faiblesse avait été de tout garder pour eux. Or, depuis, ils avaient appris à se confier l'un à l'autre, s'étaient mutuellement poussés à se surpasser, et, de cette manière, avaient progressé ensemble dans bien des domaines. Rien ne servait de vouloir à tout prix se cacher derrière un masque, mieux valait assumer ses failles. En effet, ils savaient désormais qu'ils n'avaient plus à être seuls. Qu'il était normal qu'ils faiblissent, qu'ils aiment. Car, après tout, Livaï et Mikasa aussi étaient humains.

* * *

**Cette fois, ça y est, c'est bel et bien terminé... J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu ! Je tiens à remercier entre autres Suu-Kuni, Aetanih Sheilyas, RivamikaForever, et Guest (?) pour leur soutien continuel en reviews, mais merci également à ceux qui ont suivi ou mis en favori cette fic, ou à ceux qui l'ont simplement lue, ça fait déjà très plaisir ! Pour les futurs lecteurs, j'essayerai de répondre aux reviews dans la mesure du possible. **

**On en profite pour se faire un peu de pub ~~ : maintenant que j'ai terminé cette fic, je vais pouvoir m'atteler à une autre fic sur SNK, je l'avais déjà mentionnée il me semble. Les personnages principaux seront Livaï et Mikasa mais ce ne sera pas du Rivamika, car la romance n'aura qu'une importance mineure dans la fic, sauf peut-être pour Ymir et Historia. J'ai également commencé dans un carnet l'écriture d'une fanfic' sur Your Lie in April (très bel animé, je recommande), et par la suite je ferai un UA de Hunter x Hunter, mais je dois encore approfondir le scénario. **

**Je suis plutôt fière d'avoir pu avancer dans cette fic sans que cela n'interfère avec mes résultats scolaires (2 bacs blancs de français ça picote), j'espère juste que les derniers chapitres ne donnent pas l'impression d'être bâclés! Enfin, je relirai cette fic et ferai des modifications si besoin. En tout cas, encore un grand merci à tous ! (mon pavé de blabla est presque plus long que ce chapitre... (-.-)') **

**Passez de joyeuses fêtes, bon vent ! ^^. **


End file.
